Conspiracy
by ClockworkOtter
Summary: After their brush with the cult, Sebastian and Ciel find themselves in the midst of a bigger conspiracy than they could have ever imagined. Warnings: SebCiel, disturbing content.


A/N: Edit: Apparently, part of my story didn't save properly last time, so I had to reupload this. Uhh, not much to say here, please review, etc. Seriously, please review, it really makes an author's day when someone reviews. The next chapters probably won't be as long as this one, just so you know. I just wanted to introduce you to the first half-or-so of the story at once. I would like to recommend an author for all of you Fullmetal Alchemist fans, though- she's my idol, Winds of Water is her username. Yes, it's yaoi, like my stories.

Warnings: THIS IS YAOI. That means guys having sex with guys, or more like guys falling in love with guys in my case. SebCiel, disturbing content, boyxboy, don't like, don't read. There may be a few tearjerkers, probably not in this chapter, but if you cry easily keep tissues at hand.

Well, enjoy!

"Sebastian." Ciel took a step back, glaring at his demon.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian smirked.

"What are you doing?" Ciel demanded, taking another step away from the advancing demon. Maylene, Bard, and Finny lay in a bloody heap behind the demon. Ciel's eyes widened as the room went dark. All he could see were Sebastian's demon eyes glowing in the dark. He took another step back, but was stopped by a wall that seemed to appear behind him. Ciel jumped as a hand grasped his shoulder, and Sebastian leaned in, their faces an inch away.

"I apologize, my lord, but I must break our contract now..." Sebastian practically_ purred. _It was disgusting.

Ciel shivered. "Sebastian, this is an order. Stop this now." His voice came out as almost a whisper.

Black feathers started to fall around them.

Ciel yelled and jerked upwards, grabbing his gun and leveling it at Sebastian, who was bent over him, one hand out to touch Ciel's shoulder.

The surprised butler raised his hands. "My lord, you called?" The demon asked. Ciel blinked, lowering the gun. He slid it back underneath his pillow.

"Yes." Ciel sighed. "My apologies." He pulled the covers back over himself.

"What was the dream about?" Sebastian asked. "Speaking about dreams often helps dispel them."

Ciel reached up absentmindedly to touch his right eye. "It was nothing." He said.

Sebastian sighed. "Very well. Is there anything you would like?"

Ciel considered. "Vanilla tea." He decided.

Sebastian nodded. "A good choice. I will make it right away." He stood and left the room, softly closing the door behind himself. Ciel stared after him, fingers trailing on the covers. His mind drifted back to their time with the cult.

"Why didn't you take my soul?" He murmured to himself. "You could have..."

"My job was not yet done." Sebastian answered, setting the tray on the nightstand. Ciel jumped, surprised at the sudden appearance of his butler.

Ciel sighed, taking the cup of tea. He inhaled the scent. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warm aroma of the vanilla. "But our contract was filled." He drained the cup.

"How so?" Sebastian asked, taking the empty cup back.

"Our contract states that when I am satisfied with my vengeance, my soul is yours. At the time, I believed my vengeance had been filled."

Sebastian chuckled. "A mere technicality, and if the butler of the Phantomhives followed orders only to the letter, where would we be?"

Ciel sighed. "As usual, your logic is impeccable. You are dismissed."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord." The butler left the room, pausing briefly at the door as if to say something. He apparently decided against it and left, closing the door with a soft _thunk._

Ciel's eyes narrowed.

"Good morning, my lord. I see you are awake already." Sebastian opened the curtains. Ciel looked up from his book at the demon.

"Yes. Finian destroyed something below my window. I was unable to get back to sleep." He set a bookmark in between the pages and shut the book. Sebastian handed him a cup of tea. Ciel inhaled the scent. "Hm... Chai, with ginger?" He asked.

"Yea, my lord. The digestive system can be upset from nightmares, so I thought ginger would be best."

Ciel sighed. "I see you have no intention of letting me forget about it." He muttered. Sebastian smiled, closing his eyes.

"No, my lord." The butler replied. Ciel smirked and handed the empty cup to his butler. "For breakfast, I have prepared prawn curry with french toast and ginger."

Ciel sighed. "More ginger? I assure you that my stomach is fine." Sebastian smirked and looked out the widow.

"My." He commented. "Finian certainly outdid himself." Ciel looked up in interest.

"What did he do?" He asked. Sebastian walked over holding Ciel's clothing.

"He destroyed something very large to the point I'm not sure what it was." Sebastian told him. "I sometimes wonder why I hired the fools."

"They have saved my life before." Ciel lifted his arms to allow the shirt to slide on.

Sebastian sighed. "And put it in danger many more times."

"True." Ciel allowed. Sebastian finished buttoning Ciel's vest and stood. "Do you wish you had real help, possibly a trained cook or maid?"

Sebastian shook his head. "It is unnecessary. It would only increase the probability of someone finding out our secret."

"True." Ciel sighed. "Troublesome."

Sebastian bowed. "I await your presence at the dining table."

"Yes." Ciel replied. Sebastian left. Ciel waited for a minute before following him downstairs. When he reached the dining hall, Sebastian stood by Ciel's chair, a hand towel folded over his arm. He sat and picked up his fork. "What are my appointments today?"

"You have a dinner meeting with Lord Driscoll, one of your investors. You also have dance lessons and business lessons with Sir and Madam Brightly. However, they had a family emergency and left town, so are unable to come today. I will be filling in."

Ciel growled, "Why do I need to learn to dance?"

Sebastian chuckled. "It is a very useful skill. During dances, people are loose-lipped. Not to mention, if you cannot do something as simple as dancing, it is hard to work your way through social circles."

Ciel sighed. Sebastian, he knew, was right. _I still hate dancing. _He thought.

"I'm sure I can find a way to make dancing enjoyable for you." Sebastian continued. Ciel glared at him.

"I cannot see how." He said dryly.

x

"Ciel, this is a very simple dance. You step out, and the lady you are dancing with- no, with your right foot. The lady steps backwards using her left." Sebastian sighed. Ciel glared at him.

"This is stupid." Ciel muttered. He stepped forward at the same time Sebastian did, and stepped on Sebastian's foot.

"Your other left." Sebastian sighed.

"I only have one left foot." Ciel protested.

"No, you clearly have two left feet." Sebastian disagreed. "This-" He stepped down, hard, on Ciel's foot, "Is your left foot. This-" He stepped on Ciel's other foot, "Is your right foot. Now, place one arm around my waist."

Ciel growled. "That is unnecessary." He muttered.

"Not at all. It appears the only way to teach you to dance is through practice. Now, one arm around my waist. Take your other hand, and take mine. Good." Ciel felt a flush race across his cheeks. _This is unnecessary and crude._ He thought rebelliously. "Now, step forward with your left foot on my mark. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Very good. Continue with that pace. I sad, stay on that pace! Slow down." Sebastian ordered. Ciel sighed. The music from the gramophone grated on his ears.

"It is difficult to dance with someone so much taller than I." Ciel muttered. "I have to speed up to keep up with your pace."

"I disagree. My legs are longer than yours, true, but I am already going at a slower pace. Go at the regulated speed."

"Che." Ciel growled, annoyed. He stepped forward on the wrong foot and tripped. Sebastian caught him, sighing.

"Left foot." Sebastian told him, their faces two inches away. "You are quite the troublesome master."

(A few hours later)

"Lord Driscoll is possibly the most boring person I have ever met." Ciel murmured, watching the man's carriage move away. Someone knocked on the office door. "Come in."

Sebastian stepped inside. "My lord, it is time to retire."

Ciel turned to his butler. "I agree. I am fatigued. Boredom has a habit of causing such ailments."

"Yes, my lord. Then come along."Sebastian turned down the hallway.

Sebastian held the door for him. Ciel walked over and stood by the bed, where a nightshirt lay folded. Sebastian began unbuttoning Ciel's shirt.

"What are my appointments tomorrow?" Ciel asked.

"There were none planned, but after the disastrous dancing lesson, you have another lesson tomorrow."

Ciel groaned. Sebastian pulled the nightshirt over Ciel's shoulders and buttoned it. Ciel stared out the window for a moment.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Was Angela right?"

Sebastian set his hand on Ciel's shoulder. "No."

Ciel sighed. _Why do I keep asking?_ "You are dismissed."

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel pulled the covers over himself as Sebastian left with the candles. He closed his eyes, relaxing. _Even one in hell can enjoy getting into bed at the end of a long day..._

Ciel, laughing, ran towards his mother, careful not to drop the glass jar. His mother stood, waiting in the doorway, arms open. "Mother! Mother! Lizzy taught me how to catch fireflies!" He held the jar up to his mother, showing her the softly glowing bugs inside.

She smiled at him. "How sweet of her. She taught you well. Maybe she could teach you..." The mansion roared up in flames behind her, "How to catch our killer." She stepped backwards into the flames. "You lazy child, unwilling to avenge your parents. Look, I'm dying." The woman sighed. Her hair shortened and turned silver, and wings sprouted from her back. "How unclean. Impure." Angela said, stepping forward. She reached out to him. "I can make you pure, you know. Come here, Ciel." Ciel turned and ran.

"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady..."

A blow hit him in the small of his back, and he fell, sprawling on the ground. He lifted his head, and there were the servants, standing over him.

"Build it up with human heads, human heads, human heads..." Their faces were obscured by masks.

"Sebastian!" He shouted. "Help me!"

One of the men took off his mask. The man, Sebastian, smiled at him. "No, my lord." He purred. Hands grabbed Ciel, pulling him away.

"Sebastian!" He cried, desperately, holding out a hand.

"I'm here, my lord." Ciel opened his eyes. Sebastian was holding him up, carefully keeping Ciel from reaching his gun. Ciel turned his head towards the demon. "You called?" He asked, letting Ciel lie back down. Ciel sighed.

"It was nothing. I called out in the midst of a nightmare."

"I would not call the nothing." Sebastian lit a candle on the nightstand. "I would call that a nightmare. Would you like to talk about it?"

Ciel shook his head. "No. Not at this moment. I apologize for interrupting whatever you were doing."

"My main priority is you." Sebastian replied. Ciel sneezed.

Ciel glared at Sebastian, and noticed a cat hair on his suit. "You were-" He sneezed again- "Playing around with a cat, weren't you?" He accused, sneezing again.

Sebastian had the grace to look embarrassed. "Yes, my lord."

Ciel groaned and sneezed. "Go away, then."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian vanished from the room. Ciel sneezed again, and started coughing. He gasped for breath, eyes widening. _My asthma- damn- I can't call Sebastian back like this!_ He tried to call out, but only managed another bout of coughing. The room began to swim around him. He reached out a hand, but knocked over the candle as everything went black.

"You're awake." Ciel turned his head to face the speaker, opening his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but his throat felt burned. He settled for nodding. "Do you remember what happened?" Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded. "Good. Do you want some water?" Ciel nodded again. Sebastian slipped his hand around Ciel's shoulders and sat him up. Ciel glanced around the room. The bed and curtains had been replaced, and it looked like the wallpaper had been replaced. _Probably the fire._ He thought. Sebastian handed him the glass. Ciel took a drink. _There's mint and honey in this. Likely to soothe my throat._ He thought, taking another drink. The cool liquid washed the dust away from his throat.

"Much better." He muttered. His voice was a bit hoarse, but that was only natural.

"Are you well?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel nodded. "Now. What happened after I fell unconscious?" He asked, setting the empty glass on the tray Sebastian held out to him.

"I was unaware you were in danger until I smelled the smoke. I came back and found you unconscious. I stopped the flames, stopped the asthma attack, and fixed the room. You slept for around two hours and the rest you know. The demon told him, setting the tray on the table.

Ciel nodded. "Good. Have I missed anything important?"

"Lady Elizabeth came by. She was very distraught." Sebastian said dryly.

Ciel's eyes widened. "Is she still here?" He demanded.

"Yes, she is."

"Ciel! You're awake!" Ciel, panicking, closed his right eye and turned his head to the door.

Ciel had to bite back a curse as Elizabeth ran into his room and glomped him."Elizabeth!" He gasped, barely noticing that his throat was back to normal._ Sebastian must have put something in the tea._

"Ciel! I keep telling you to call me Lizzy!" She pouted.

He sighed. "Sorry. Lizzy." He muttered. He sat up, and froze, realizing his shirt was in tatters. _The fire... oh, shit._ He thought. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she saw the slave mark on his back.

"Ciel..." She whispered. Ciel covered it with his hand.

"It's nothing." He said brusquely. She reached out and gently plucked his hand away from it. He blinked in surprise, staring at her.

"It's not nothing!" She protested. "Ciel, why didn't you tell me!" She demanded, tears gathering in her eyes.

"I... I didn't want to worry you." He told her, knowing it was a lie. _I'm ashamed of it, aren't I? _He thought bitterly.

Lizzy wailed and hugged him. Ciel fought down panic and forced himself to hug her. _Damn it! I hate it when she cries!_ "Ciel..." She wailed. "What did they do to you? Did they..." She wiped away tears and looked at him beseechingly. "Is that why you never smile?"

Ciel opened his mouth to say something, then stopped. "Yes... and if there is a kind of abuse, they did it to me." He said quietly.

A ceramic cup shattered. Ciel looked up, startled, to see Sebastian grasping the shards of the cup in his hand. Half the cup was crushed to powder, and Sebastian's eyes had gone red. "Sebastian, calm yourself." Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian turned away. "My apologies." Ciel turned his attention back to Elizabeth.

"Lizzy, don't cry. It's fine now. See?" He gave her his most sunny fake smile. _I will have to smile more..._ He thought, disgruntled.

She looked up and smiled back. "Okay." She sat up, wiping her tears away. He smiled at her again.

"M...mistress!" Paula darted into the room, panting. "We... have to go! Edward is on his way here!"

Elizabeth gasped. "Oh, he'll be so angry!" She looked back at Ciel. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I have to go. I snuck out again."

"Of course, Eli- Lizzy." He amended. "Tell your family I send my regards."

She smiled at him. "Okay!" She waved and ran. The front door slammed shut.

Ciel turned to Sebastian. "Clean up that mess. What happened?" He asked, staring at the pile of shards on the ground.

Sebastian bowed. "I grasped the cup too hard and it shattered."

Ciel stared at him. "...Why?"

Sebastian's eyes turned red again. "I realized the extent of the abuse you suffered through." The butler replied.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care?"

Sebastian hesitated. "The thought of someone else touching you like that disgusts me." He eventually said, turning away.

"Hmm." Ciel murmured to himself. _Interesting..._

"I believe I shall have... a word or two with the people who orchestrated it." Sebastian told him, closing the curtains.

"Of course." Ciel agreed, getting to his feet and discarding the tattered shirt. "And when we find them, kill them."

"Yes... my lord."

x

Ciel sipped a cup of his favorite vanilla tea, staring out his window. Sebastian was playing with a cat, swinging his watch chain around. The cat leaped around, trying to catch it. Pluto was sitting a bit away, whimpering in jealousy. Ciel felt a small smile form on his face. Sebastian paused and looked up at the window. Their eyes met, and Ciel raised an eyebrow. Sebastian smirked. The cat grabbed the chain and ran off with it. Ciel burst out laughing as Sebastian ran after the cat in a panic, the silver watch dragging on the ground.

The door opened, and Maylene peeked in. "Master? Is something wrong?" She asked, clearly surprised to hear Ciel laughing.

Ciel turned to her, the smile fading. "No, I'm fine." He said curtly. "You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir!" She vanished.

"How long has it been since you've laughed like that?" Ciel jumped, and turned to see Sebastian in the doorway.

"How do you move that quickly?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian chuckled. "If one serving the Phantomhives-" Ciel cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"You were playing with a cat. We don't need a repeat of this morning, do we?" He asked.

Sebastian shook his head, leaning on the doorway. "I have made sure there is no trace of her on me." He replied.

"Che." Ciel set the empty teacup on the desk. He opened one of his drawers, and stopped, surprised. "I still have this?" He asked out loud.

Sebastian walked over to investigate. "Ah, the picture I took of you." He smirked. "Your reaction was amusing."

"Shut up." Ciel ordered. Sebastian bowed, still smirking. _Is he really my most important person... even above my parents? No. I know the answer, he is. But what's most important to him?_

"You only have to ask, you know."

Ciel glanced up, startled. "Did I-"

Sebastian shook his head. "It was clear enough from your expression. Do you wish to see?"

Ciel considered him, frowning. "Yes." He decided. "I do." Sebastian took the camera off of one of the shelves and handed it to him. Ciel placed it on his desk, sat down, and put his head underneath the cloth. "One. Two. Three." Ciel murmured "Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten." Ciel picked up the camera and stood. "I will go develop this, then." Sebastian smirked. Ciel's eyes narrowed.

_ He better not be up to something._ Ciel thought.

Ciel stared in utter confusion at the blank photograph. "Nothing?" He asked. Sebastian was leaning on the doorway. That was it. There was nothing else in the picture.

"I thought so." Sebastian said, leaning over to peer at the picture. Ciel looked up at him.

"You knew?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian shrugged. "I thought so. My former world isn't important to me."

"There's nothing there you care about?" Ciel asked, startled.

"Nothing." Sebastian confirmed.

"Then... what is most important to you?" Ciel asked, feeling extremely off-balance. Sebastian chuckled and touched Ciel's eye patch. He slipped it over the boy's head and touched the side of his face as Ciel opened his eye.

"Me...?" Ciel asked, stunned.

Sebastian smirked and stood up. "Yes, my lord. I will prepare lunch." He turned and left the red-washed room, still smirking.

Ciel picked up his eye patch, staring after his butler with a nonplussed expression on his face. "Me?" He asked again, expecting no reply.

Ciel wandered into his office, deep in thought. _Me, huh... When did that __happen? Just a while ago, wasn't I just his dinner to him? _His mind wandered back, trying to find when Sebastian had changed towards him. _At what time did his feelings begin to change?_He cast his mind back. When Azzurro kidnapped him... then it was clearly just because of the contract. When they were trying to discover who Jack the Ripper was... there may have been a bit of worry and friendship. But real caring? No. Houndsworth... no. The curry contest... no. The time when Elizabeth was kidnapped... possibly. Their time with Kind Edward... no. Their time with the cult... that's the most likely. Ciel decided. _I wonder... why?_ He thought, frowning.

"My lord? Lunch is ready." Sebastian announced, standing in the doorway. Ciel jumped, surprised, and turned away from the window, scowling.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop that." Ciel snapped.

"My apologies. For lunch, I have prepared rolled cabbage with potato mint salad."

Ciel nodded. "Then let's go." Sebastian bowed. Ciel followed him downstairs. The butler opened the door to the dining room...

They both froze.

"What... happened here?" Ciel demanded, eye wide. Maylene and Bard were both lying underneath a cart, amongst shards of a tea set. Finian lay in the remains of the table, dazed and singed. A small fire burned on the tablecloth. Sebastian darted forward and put the fire out, smothering it with the remains of the tablecloth.

Maylene lifted her head. One side of her glasses was shattered entirely, revealing one eye. "Um... I was bringing in a tea set for Sebastian, and I was in a hurry... I ran into Bard, who had a flamethrower, and he pulled the trigger. It hit Finny, and Finny fell onto the table." She explained in a panic.

"Why did Bard have a flamethrower?" Ciel asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Bard shoved the cart off of himself, groaning. "I wanted to show it to Finny." He said, getting to his feet and helping Maylene up.

Sebastian sighed, returning to stand next to Ciel. "You three, clean this up. Master, I will bring you lunch in your office."

Ciel nodded. "Very well." He turned back to the stairs, scowling. _Fools. I'm seriously beginning to think they'd be better off as guards. Maybe I should hire new servants?No, Sebastian and I already spoke about this. _He sighed. Walking into his office, he saw Sebastian had already placed lunch on the desk. The butler was nowhere in sight. _Probably helping the cleaning._ Ciel thought. _Hmm._

x

_Don't fall asleep. Don't fall asleep._ Ciel told himself firmly. _By God, could Lord Driscoll be any more boring? How did he get in favor with Queen Victoria again? _

"And that is the reason why the dyes and paints that Funtom Co. uses on things like the animals models, such as the giraffes and lions, and the stuffed animals like Bitter Rabbit and Mouse Johnson should not be the cheap, lead-filled dyes and paints from China." The man droned. "It has the unfortunate repercussion of lead poisonings in younger children. The outbreaks are, as of yet, or at least as far as I know at the present moment, contained to small areas and not widespread, but if Funtom continues using these cheap paints and dyes, the areas could spread quickly. I apologize for any unintended rudeness, my lord Earl, but I feel this is a truly pressing matter for the good of our dear Queen Victoria, may she live forever." He finally appeared to finish. Ciel worked his way through the complicated and grammatically erroneous sentence.

"I assure you, my Lord, Funtom Co. does not use cheap paints and dyes like that." Ciel said at last. "Our products are top-quality. If you have encountered any cheap toys like that, they are fakes and unrelated to my company."

Lord Driscoll nodded quickly, wringing his hands together. A distinct smell of fish wafted off of him, and Ciel fought hard to not wrinkle his nose at the stench. "I-I should go then, before anything else happens, and to inform Queen Victoria may-she-live-forever about the problem so she does not believe you are causing this, and to get rid of the toys, and-" He cut off as Ciel held up a hand.

"Understood. Sebastian, will you escort our guest out?"

Sebastian stepped forward from the shadows. "Yes, my lord. My Lord Driscoll, will you come this way?"

"Y-yes! Of course. This way. Yes." Ciel rolled his eyes as the man left the room. _What an insufferable fool._ Ciel thought, disgusted. _I wonder why Sebastian didn't correct him before I did? He's usually so quick to speak. _Ciel frowned. He heard the front door close.

"Why were you so quiet during the meeting?" Ciel asked as the butler came back into the room.

"I was thinking. My apologies."

"Why should you apologize? But I did wonder if something was wrong..." He let it trail off in a questioning tone.

"No, my lord. I was just thinking it could be troublesome if someone is releasing poisonous toys with our name."

"Yes. It could ruin Funtom's reputation." Ciel agreed. "Now, I would like to retire."

"Yes, my lord."

"Will Lord Driscoll be returning?"

"Not as far as I am aware."

"Good." Ciel sighed. "If he wishes to return, tell him my schedule is full." Sebastian chuckled.

"Yes, my lord. What kind of tea would you like before you go to sleep?"

Ciel thought. "Vanilla."

"You are fond of it, aren't you." Sebastian stated.

"Yes, I am." Ciel agreed. He entered the bedroom as Sebastian vanished to prepare the tea. He stretched, smoothing out the kinks in his muscles caused by sitting still for almost an hour. Sebastian held out the cup of tea. Ciel jumped. "I told you to stop that!" He snapped, irritated. Sebastian blinked, surprised, before chuckling.

"My apologies. I will try to make more noise coming in."

"Good." Ciel took the cup and instantly felt better as the pleasant aroma surrounded him. He barely smiled, enjoying it. He drained the cup and set it on the tray. He glanced at the tea set. _Ah, the set with angels. I haven't seen this one since Angela revealed herself._ He allowed Sebastian to remove his clothing and slip on a clean nightshirt. He pulled himself into the bed, settling into the covers with a sigh.

"If the nightmares come again, do not hesitate to call me."

"Che." Ciel muttered, pulling the warm, down-filled comforter up to his shoulders. "Do you throw those in my face on purpose?"

"I would never. Sleep well, _bocchan._" Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"_Bocchan_?"

"It is a word from Japan, Tanaka's home country. It means 'Young Master.'"

"I see. You are dismissed."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed and took the candles, blowing them out. He left the room.

Ciel relaxed into the warm covers, sighing. _Heaven in the hell..._ He thought, smirked. _What a conundrum._

Ciel hurried through the halls of Master's mansion, hoping to get to his hiding place before anyone found him and beat him again. He gasped, trying to catch his breath, before breaking out in a coughing fit. He fell to the ground as his small form was wracked by painful spasms. Somewhere, in the back of his head, a voice chanted, "London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady."

A hand grasped his shoulder, and another patted his back. "Are you well?" A cool voice asked, sounding interested but not worried.

Ciel jumped and scrambled away. "Y-yes sir." He stammered, eyes wide with fear. He looked up, catching a glimpse of the man before catching himself and looking at the floor. The man had black hair and wore one of the masks the Master's guests wore for the Masquerade he was holding. The man lifted his shirt. Ciel's breath caught in fear.

"You're the slave?" The man asked.

Ciel nodded. "Yes, sir." He whispered, subdued.

"Speak up, child."

"I... cannot, sir. I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

"My throat." Ciel muttered, hoping the man wouldn't hit him like all the others did. Or...

"I see." The man took his hand and pulled the surprised child to his feet. He stumbled on the cold tile and fell. The man caught him and helped him stand. "Come to my room. I'll make you some tea."

Despite himself, Ciel looked up before catching himself and looking down again. He followed the man obediently through the halls.

"This is my room. Here, let me make you some tea. Chamomile with honey?"

"My opinion doesn't matter, sir." Ciel muttered. _Why is he being so kind?_

"Of course it does, I am making it for you." The man chastised.

"Thank you very much, sir. I do not deserve this kindness." Ciel murmured.

"Of course you do. You shouldn't be treated like an animal." The man disagreed. "Here, drink this." He pressed a teacup into Ciel's hand. Ciel automatically followed the order, and blinked in surprise as the pain vanished.

"T-thank you so much, sir." Ciel bowed.

"Do you play chess? I have not found a good chess companion in a while, and I miss it."

"Yes, sir. I did." Ciel told him, ducking his head.

"I see. Then shall we play?"The man asked, smiling at him.

Ciel felt a bubble of hope fill his chest. "Yes, sir!" Ciel smiled for the first time since the fire.

"You know, I have a better idea..." The man's demeanor instantly changed, and the hope vanished as the man grabbed him. He took off his mask, and Sebastian smirked at him. A hand cracked across his face, and Ciel fell backwards, screaming Sebastian's name.

Warm arms wrapped around him. "_Bocchan_! Wake up!" Sebastian called urgently. Ciel, panicking, jerked upwards, before reality hit him and he instantly relaxed.

Ciel shivered, feeling something cold and wet slip down his cheek. _A tear?_ He wondered in the back of his mind. Sebastian pulled him close, stroking his hair. "Cry yourself out if you must." Sebastian murmured into his ear. "I think you've bottled yourself up for too long."

Ciel realized his dignity had already shattered, and submitted entirely, burying his face in Sebastian's shoulder. He let go of his bottled-up despair, letting it all out in one fell swoop. When he'd cried himself out, he looked up at Sebastian. "Was Angela right?" He asked, unable to stop himself. _It seems tonight is a time to release emotions. _He thought.

"No." Ciel sat up abruptly and turned away from him. Sebastian stood and took a step away.

"Is that all you have to say about it?"

"I could say more."

"Then speak your mind." Ciel ordered.

"Your soul is completely pure." Sebastian eventually said, leaning against the wall.

Ciel stared at him, stunned. "How is that possible?" He asked.

"It's not. But, as always, somehow you manage it." Sebastian smirked lightly. "Your soul is pure light, even when surrounded by people like Angela and I, even after all you've been through. I do wonder how you manage it." Ciel forced a small chuckle out. "Your soul..." Sebastian leaned in, as if he could almost taste something, "No sane demon could resist it."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "You could have had it at the cult. You didn't."

Sebastian laughed. "When did I say I was a sane demon?" He asked.

Ciel chuckled and lay his head back on the pillow with a sigh. "Stay here... at least until I fall asleep." Ciel muttered, flushing self-consciously.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian snuffed the candles, and lay down next to Ciel. Ciel leaned into the warmth, prompting another small laugh from Sebastian. The demon pulled Ciel closer. "Sleep, then." Ciel relaxed despite himself.

Maylene darted into the kitchen, the servant's usual meeting place. "Has- has... anyone seen Sebastian or the young master? I can't find them anywhere!" She gasped, out of breath.

Bard looked up from a skillet of eggs. "Can't say I have." He replied, chewing on the end of his cigarette. "But that is weird, they're usually up and around by now."

Maylene nodded. "Where's Finny? We need to look for them!"

"Finny is... probably, in the garden. Did you look to see if maybe Sebastian let Ciel sleep in?"

Maylene paused in the doorway, about to go find Finny. "No, I didn't. I'll do that first!" She ran off, nearly running straight into one of the carts. Bard sighed, then yelped as he set his hand on the skillet.

Maylene forced herself to slow down as she approached Ciel's door so she wouldn't wake him. _If he _is _asleep, anyway._ She opened the door and peeked inside, adjusting her glasses. She froze, staring at the scene before her.

Sebastian and Ciel were curled up _in the same bed_, with Sebastian spooning Ciel. The butler's arms were wrapped around the boy's shoulders. Ciel must have been crying, because his eyes were red and slightly puffy. Maylene shut the door and ran back to the kitchen to report, trying not to slam into anything.

AS she broke into the kitchen at a dead run, she slammed into Finny and fell backwards, dazed.

"Maylene! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Maylene nodded, scrambling to her feet.

"Maylene? What happened?"

Maylene stood up, swaying, and caught herself on the table. "Sebastian and master are in the same bed!" She blurted. Bard raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked. Finny just stared, jaw dropped.

"Young master is sleeping with Sebastian!" She repeated. "And Young Master was crying!"

Finny and Bard stared at each other, then at Maylene. Bard ran out of the kitchen, Finny close on his heels.

Ciel opened his eyes and immediately closed them again, not wanting to get up yet. _So warm..._ He moved closer to the heat source, rolling over and pressing his face into soft cloth. The door creaked, but he didn't notice it. He fell back asleep.

Bard's jaw fell open. His cigarette fell to the floor. He stared at the scene before him. _What are they to each other?_ He wondered. _Are they like father and son? Brothers? Or... lovers?_ He immediately rejected that idea. _No way! Ciel is thirteen, and Sebastian is definitely not a pedophile! And they're both male, anyway! _He shuddered. _I guess, father and son, then?_ Finny leaned in underneath him and audibly gasped. Bard slammed his hand over Finny's mouth and dragged him away.

"Shh." He whispered. The boy nodded. Bard let him go. Bard motioned, _back to the kitchen._

Maylene was pacing, looking worried and tense. As soon as they arrived, she did a perfect pirouette to face them. "You saw!" She demanded.

"Yeah." Bard and Finny answered in unison. "Maybe young master just had a nightmare?" Finny suggested. "Maybe Sebastian was comforting him and they fell asleep."

"Or maybe there's something else going on." Maylene argued. "You know how often that happens! This is Phantomhive manor! Nothing's going to have a normal explanation."

"That is true." Bard put in. "But _something_ normal has to happen. Something normal happening at Phantomhive manor would be weird enough to count as weird, right?" He shrugged as Finny and Maylene set to working that out.

"That means... Phantomhive is a paradox!" Maylene gasped. "I love paradoxes!"

Bard sighed. "Well... this is our chance!" He suddenly yelled, startling the other servants. "Our chance to one-up Sebastian and make him 'Ah-!' in surprise!"

"Ah-!" The other two gasped.

"It's not the same if you do it!" He protested. "But look! Sebastian actually _slept in!_ That means when they wake, no breakfast, no outfit for the day, nothing! So it's our chance!" He posed like a statue he'd seen once, setting a foot on a bag of flour and pumping his fist. Maylene and Finny mimicked him.

"Our chance!"

x

Ciel finally opened his eyes, feeling more relaxed than he had in weeks.

_Crash. Bang. Slam._

He jumped. Sebastian stirred behind him. "Master...?" Sebastian sat up. Ciel turned his head to face his butler, feeling just a bit worried, forcing himself to ignore the fact that he was _cuddling _with his butler.

"If you're here... at this time of day..." He glanced at the window. "That means... oh, no." Ciel muttered "The servants!"

Sebastian's eyes widened. "Damn it!" He muttered. Ciel nodded. _They probably wanted to take care of everything themselves... which means... oh, dammit._

Sebastian jumped up and ran for the door. He hesitated, glancing at Ciel. "I'll dress myself. Go!" Ciel ordered. He looked around for the neat stack of clothing as Sebastian vanished. There was nothing. "Oh, damn. Sebastian didn't get my clothes ready, either..." He muttered, sitting back down on his bed as shouts and crashes reached his ears. Everything went quiet- Sebastian had probably kicked them outside- and Sebastian returned, looking irritated. "What happened?" Ciel demanded.

Sebastian set a stack of clothes on the bed. "Well, they destroyed the table and half of our best plates. Bard set the fire on kitchen and there was an explosion from the flour. Finny destroyed half the garden trying to get herbs and vegetables to make fresh food." He shook his head.

Ciel stared at him. "Fire them, and rehire them as guards." He ordered. "We will get new servants while in London next."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said, raising an eyebrow. He pulled off Ciel's nightshirt. "As for breakfast, do eggs, bacon, and pancakes suit you, or would you prefer I make something else?"

Ciel shook his head. "It's fine. After all, the kitchen has been destroyed, has it not? And you were unable to make anything last night." He winced at coming close to admitting anything had happened last night. "What are today's appointments?"

"You have a letter from Queen Victoria, and then ten more besides from citizens."

Ciel raised an eyebrow as Sebastian slipped on his shoes. "Why do I have an increase in mail?" He asked.

"I do not know, I did not read them." Sebastian told him. "Then let's go down to eat."

"Yes." Ciel stood and followed his butler out of the room.

x

The breakfast was surprisingly good. _I wonder, is all plain fare this tasteful? I will have to ask Sebastian to make similar items for me on more occasions. _Ciel thought, walking up to his office. _Now, what could the Queen possibly want?_

Ciel sat at his desk and took the letter from the silver tray Sebastian held out to him. The other letters already lay on his desk. He slit the letter open with his pen-knife.

_Handwritten._ He noted, surprised. _By the Queen herself. Is this a letter to Earl Phantomhive, the Watchdog, or Ciel?_

Dear Earl Ciel Phantomhive,

I have seen reports saying that Funtom Co. is using products with dangerously high amounts of lead. Many children have died. Ease my sorrow.

-Her Majesty, Queen Victoria

Ciel sighed. _So it's to the Watchdog. A personal reprimand mixed in with an order... how troublesome._ He picked up the other letters and worked his way through them. _All complaints of children getting sick. Getting thinner, weaker... normal symptoms of lead poisoning. That is a disturbing amount of lead. That's not just cheap dyes, that's done on purpose. _"Che." He muttered. "Sebastian!"

The butler stepped inside with the promptness that always seemed inhuman- and probably was, Ciel reflected. "Yes, my lord?"

"We need to go to London sooner than I thought. Prepare my luggage and the carriage."

"Immediately, sir?" Sebastian asked, surprised.

"Yes. We must leave at once." He stood.

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord."

"You are dismissed."

Sebastian bowed and vanished. Ciel turned to his desk and opened the bottom drawer. He sifted around before pulling out two photographs. He glanced up to make sure no one else was in the room and slipped them into his front pocket under the vest. He straightened and strode out of the room, grabbing his cane and top hat.

By the time he reached the front door, the carriage was already prepared. As usual. Maylene, Bard, and Finny stood waiting by the door, already wearing a Guard uniform. Maylene's glasses were gone and her hair was back in a ponytail, Ciel noticed. He nodded to them and walked up to the carriage. Sebastian bowed as he stepped inside and then stepped in after him. He shut the door, and the carriage moved away.

Ciel watched the mansion growing smaller on the horizon until a swath of trees obscured his vision. He sighed and turned to face Sebastian. "Is something wrong?" Ciel asked, noticing a strange expression on the butler's face.

"I would like to know the content of your dreams of late." Sebastian replied.

Ciel grimaced. "They're just nightmares." He muttered, glaring at his shoes.

"I think not. You have had them for three days now. You woke up from the last one _crying._" Sebastian pressed.

Ciel winced. "You do throw these into my face on purpose."

"No, my lord. I am worried." Ciel blinked, jerking his head up to stare at his butler.

"You're... worried?"He asked.

Sebastian nodded, not looking embarrassed in the slightest by the confession. "The dreams?" He asked again.

Ciel sighed. "Very well. The first was simple- just you deciding to break the contract ahead of time. The second started with a memory. I was a child again, before the fire. Elizabeth taught me how to catch fireflies. I ran to show my mother, and she said maybe Elizabeth could teach me how to catch their killer. She stepped back into the flames and told me to watch her die. She changed into Angela and called me unclean again. I ran, and the servants -guards, now- caught me and changed into the people who abducted me. I screamed for you, and you revealed yourself to be one of them. I ordered you to save me, and you refused. The men began to pull me away, and I reached out to you. You woke me at that time." He glanced at Sebastian. Sebastian was clenching his fists, but otherwise showed no reaction. "The third also started with a memory, which I will explain first. My first master held a Masquerade about a week into my capture. I was running through the halls, hoping no one would catch me and beat me, when I had a minor asthma attack. A man helped me up, and took me to his room for tea. We played chess. He was the first person to treat me as a human since..." Ciel sighed, glancing at his butler. He stopped. "Sebastian?" Sebastian had gone pale. His fists were clenched so hard that blood trickled between his fingers. The demon took a deep breath and unclenched his fists.

"My apologies. When you summoned me, I thought you seemed familiar, but I paid it no mind." Sebastian said mildly.

"What?" Ciel asked, startled. "You can't mean-"

"Yes, that was I in a different form. I posed as a noble and went to a man's Masquerade ball intending on feasting. While looking for a soul I'd be willing to eat, I sensed an amazing soul- yours, as it turns out. I went in search of you, expecting a highly ranked noble. When I found a little slave boy instead, I was amused. Instead of eating your soul, I let you live because the irony amused me- all these 'pure' nobles, and the only person who appealed to me was the 'unclean' slave boy, who had the cleanest soul I'd ever seen." Sebastian told him.

Ciel stared, eye wide, at his butler. "That... was... you?" He asked. "You were that man?" Sebastian nodded, smiling in amusement at the look on Ciel's face. _He was the man who treated me like a human?_

"Please, continue with the dream." Sebastian urged. Ciel, still feeling shell-shocked, nodded and pulled himself together.

"Yes. It began that way, and was the same up until the chess game. Then the dream changed. He said he had a better idea than the chess game, and took off his mask. Like in the other dream, he turned out to be you- surprisingly accurate. He, you, slapped me and I fell backwards onto the bed. Then, you woke me."

Sebastian's fists were clenched again, but otherwise he just appeared to be deep in thought. "According to psychology," He began, after about a minute of thought. "It appears your greatest fear is me betraying you."

Ciel opened his mouth to deny it, but closed his mouth. _That's... right._ He realized. _It is. _He blinked, settling back in his seat. His mind flashed to the pictures in his pocket. _Sebastian is... even more important to me than my parents... _ His mind flashed to other events in the past, picking things over. _I trusted him with everything... I slept in the same bed and felt safer than ever... I only really feel safe if I know he's around... I'm... dependent on him... _He grimaced at the admission, even to himself. _And... oh. God, I'm in love with him._

x

"_Bocchan_?" Sebastian asked. _His emotions are going haywire. I can't even figure out which is which. _He frowned. _Humans emotions aren't usually this complex. He smells...hmm. Surprised, worried, stunned, and a plethora of things I don't have a word for._

"Yes, I'm fine." Ciel told him quickly.

Sebastian leaned over and placed his hand on Ciel's cheek, his thumb on Ciel's pulse. "Your heart rate is surprisingly fast..." He moved his hand up to Ciel's forehead, "And you're very warm. Have you been feeling ill?" He asked, concerned.

"No!" Ciel snapped, jerking backwards. Sebastian blinked, surprised. _Why is he suddenly snappish? He must be ill._

"My apologies." Sebastian lowered his hand.

Ciel sighed. "I shouldn't have snapped. It's fine."

_Carefully avoiding actually apologizing. _Sebastian noted. Ciel sighed and leaned his head on his hand, closing his eye. Sebastian felt himself smile slightly at the sight. _Maybe he's just tired._ Sebastian shrugged off his coat and settled it over the boy. "Here. It must be cold."

Ciel jumped. "Se-" He stopped. "Why did you give me your coat?" He asked, looking nonplussed.

"Do you not want-" Sebastian began. Ciel held up a hand, cutting him off.

"It's fine. Thank you." Ciel bit the last two words out. Sebastian smiled to himself, amused. _He does hate being polite to me._ Sebastian reflected. _It used to be he never was. I wonder why?_ He smiled softly to himself, and settled down to watch his master sleep.

x

"Master, it is time to wake up. We are at the hotel." Ciel opened his eyes and lifted his head.

"That was fast. Were we not supposed to arrive tomorrow?" He asked, stretching. "And weren't we going to see Lord Driscoll?"

"He was unavailable. We are to return tomorrow." Ciel handed Sebastian his coat. Sebastian opened the door and jumped out to help Ciel down. Ciel ignored the offered hand, grabbing his cane and hat on the way down. He took a cursory glance around. The hotel was a large one, slightly plain but obviously high-quality. The bricks were normal red-brown, the trimming on the windows and doors a reddish-gold to match. _Strange, I haven't heard of this hotel before._ He noted.

"I see." He said. "Then, let's go." He strode forward, towards the front doors. Sebastian followed him, footsteps silent. Ciel walked up to the front desk. "Sir, I would like one room." He ordered.

"How long will your stay be, goodsir?" The man asked, not looking up from his paperwork. "And what name will it be under?"

"Indeterminate. Place it under the name Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

The man jumped. "My lord Earl!" He gasped, jowls rippling. _He'd be snapping to attention if he were standing. _Ciel thought, amused.

"As you were." Ciel ordered, realizing the beefy man had been in the military.

"Yes, sire!" The man nodded quickly. "I'm afraid, my lord, that for an indeterminate stay, you will need a pledge."

"I am aware." Ciel replied. He thought for a moment, not wanting to have to send Sebastian out to the carriage to retrieve something. He slipped his golden seal ring off of his finger. "Will the seal ring of Phantomhive do?" He asked. "It is pure gold, priceless, and impossible to replace."

The man nodded quickly. "Very good, sire. I mean, it will do fine."

Ciel handed it to the man. "Guard it well. If it is not returned, you will be the first suspected. Now, our key?" He asked.

"Yes, sire. Room 69 is our last available room. Here you go, sire." The man handed him a key.

"Then, let's go." He said to Sebastian. Sebastian bowed.

"Allow me to order the doormen to unpack our luggage."

The man raised a beefy hand. "I will take care of that, my lord." The man stood. Ciel blinked, the man was even taller than Sebastian.

"Thank you." Sebastian said.

Ciel turned to the hallway to their room. Sebastian followed him down the halls.

Room 61... Room 62... Ciel caught sight of a clock and blinked. _Must be a novelty clock. _He thought. _I have never seen a clock with crooked hands like that. _Room 68... Room 69.

"We are here." Sebastian announced.

"An astute observation, Watson." Ciel replied dryly. Sebastian chuckled as Ciel unlocked the

"Thank you, Holmes." Sebastian chuckled.

Ciel smirked. He walked into the room, glancing around. The walls were a deep red, just a little darker than blood, with a pale blue trimming. The bed, a comfortable-looking fourposter with matching covers, had a heated brick lying under the covers. "How luxurious." He commented. "However, the paint in the corners is cracked. The workers here should pay more attention to their work." He turned to Sebastian. "Then again, I am spoiled by the perfect butler."

Sebastian smirked. "Would you like to change out of your travel clothes?" The butler asked, instead of commenting.

Ciel nodded. "Yes. It is unpleasant to walk around in dusty clothing."

Ciel turned to his butler to allow him easy access to his clothing. Sebastian plucked off his hat with a flourish. Ciel glared at him. Sebastian smirked and kneel in front of Ciel, slipping his hands underneath Ciel's coat. Ciel shifted, uncomfortable. _What on earth is he doing?_ He wondered. Ciel's coat fell to the ground. Sebastian had a cold, predatory smirk on his face that made Ciel feel like he should be shivering in- what? Fear?

Sebastian leaned in, until his face was maybe an inch from Ciel's. Their noses almost touched. Heat flushed into Ciel's face. Their eyes met, and Sebastian pressed warm lips onto Ciel's.

Ciel smothered a gasp, surprised by the show of- what? Affection? Lust? Sebastian's hands wrapped around his waist, and Ciel grabbed onto his necktie to keep him from breaking away. Sebastian's hand touched the slave mark on his back, somehow tracing the lines through his shirt. Ciel felt Sebastian's tongue against his lips, and Ciel almost panicked, not knowing what the demon wanted. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as the tongue slipped into his mouth. Ciel shivered, surprised at the amount of sensation the nerves in his mouth sent straight to his head. Sebastian's scent- a heady mix of woodsmoke, dish soap, and spices, nearly overwhelmed him.

"Bocchan. Bocchan, wake up." Sebastian's voice cut in, urgent and sounding a bit panicked. Ciel blinked, wasn't Sebastian kissing him? Why was he speaking?

He opened his eyes.

_Oh. Ohhhhhh no. I was dreaming._ Ciel felt himself flush. Sebastian was still sitting in front of him in the carriage. Ciel sat up quickly, and Sebastian's coat fell to the floor.

_Did I just have a... dream... about Sebastian?_ Ciel looked away from his butler, face flaming.

"I... thought it would be best to wake you before something embarrassing happened." Sebastian said, coughing politely. Ciel glanced at him, _is he blushing? Yes, he is. Damn._ And nodded.

"Yes, uh, thank you." Ciel said, turning quickly away. His pants felt tight and oddly sticky. _What was that? _Ciel wondered. _What is this feeling?_ _It's... different. Could this be..._ Ciel's eyes widened, and he sat up straight. _Puberty?_

Sebastian coughed. "We are about two hours away from Lord Driscoll's manor. Would you like to get out and stretch your legs?"

Ciel thought it over. "No." He said. "However, I would like a book to read. This trip is exceedingly boring." He said, trying to drive his mind away from the awkward subject.

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian handed him a book. Ciel blinked. _Where did that come from? He __didn't have one a second ago._ He wondered. He took it and glanced at the cover. _Alice in Wonderland._ "A frivolous sounding title. What is it about?"

"A girl who falls into another world and tries to get back home." Sebastian summarized. "It's interesting."

Ciel chuckled. "Another world, huh..."

Sebastian smirked. "Indeed."

"I suppose I can empathize with that..." Ciel murmured to himself.

_Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, `and what is the use of a book,' thought Alice `without pictures or conversation?' _

Ciel raised an eyebrow. S_o she was considering in her own mind (as well as she could, for the hot day made her feel very sleepy and stupid), whether the pleasure of making a daisy-chain would be worth the trouble of getting up and __picking the daisies, when suddenly a White Rabbit with pink eyes ran close by __her. _ "A rabbit?" He asked aloud.

Sebastian chuckled. "Just keep reading."

Ciel worked his way through the novel,occasionally chuckling or raising an eyebrow at odd happenings.

`That depends a good deal on where you want to get to,' said the Cat.

`I don't much care where-' said Alice.

`Then it doesn't matter which way you go,' said the Cat.

Ciel chuckled. "What wisdom." He murmured to himself.

"What part are you at?" Sebastian leaned over to look at the book, interposing directly between Ciel and the pages. Ciel's cheeks went warm as he smelled the demon's hair. _Ah!_ He jerked backwards, surprised. _Did I just smell Sebastian's hair?_ He wondered. _What is wrong with me?_

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, this part was interesting. Who is your favorite character so far?"

Ciel considered. "None of the characters appeal to me that much, but if I must choose, Alice."

"I always liked the White Rabbit." Sebastian admitted.

Ciel couldn't help it, he laughed. "Absurd." He told the butler. "Though he does suit you."

"How so?" Sebastian leaned against the wall of the carriage, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"You are always worrying about being late. That time when I was kidnapped by Azzurro, for one. I did wonder about your priorities." Ciel smirked.

Sebastian smiled. "I see your point."

Ciel smirked and returned to his book, interested despite himself. "I would like to know what Lewis Carroll had been sampling before he wrote this. It must have been potent indeed." He remarked.

Sebastian laughed. "Whatever it was, I don't think I want it, or want you to try it. We're here." Ciel glanced up. Sure enough, Lord Driscoll's townhouse sat there, slightly plain and too small for Ciel's tastes. It was almost a commoner's home, and the only proof that it wasn't was the giant gates, which were open for some reason. _What is the point of open gates?_ Ciel sighed; trust Lord Driscoll to have something that cliché.

"Let's go." Sebastian nodded, opened the carriage door, and stepped out. He stood by as Ciel followed suit, handing the boy his cane and hat. Ciel put the top hat on and adjusted the cane to fit his grip comfortably. Ciel strode forward, instantly putting on his 'Earl Phantomhive' airs.

He stopped at the door. Sebastian knocked for him, something Ciel had always thought unnecessary. The door opened almost as quickly as it would if Sebastian had served here. A maid, who looked to be in her mid-thirties, stepped out. "How can I help milord?" She asked, not seeing Ciel. She lowered her eyes demurely, and gave Sebastian a coy smile.

"We are here to see Lord Driscoll." Ciel snapped, annoyed. "Where is he?"

She apparently noticed that Sebastian was not the one of high rank, because she instantly turned to Ciel. "My apologies, milord. My Lord Driscoll isn't here today."

Ciel frowned. "WE sent a messenger ahead, did you not get the letter?"

"No, milord. I'm sorry." She curtsied. "I must return to my duties. It would be best to try again tomorrow."

Ciel nodded and turned, striding back to the carriage. Sebastian somehow managed to open the door for him, despite Ciel having been at least ten paces ahead of the butler. Ciel climbed in, scowling. He dropped his cane and took off his hat, nearly hitting Sebastian with it.

He didn't apologize, instead he glared out the window where the maid had been. _Stupid whore. _He thought. _She had no right to look at Sebastian like that. _He blinked, realizing his train of thought. _I'm jealous? _

"Ciel?"

Ciel jumped, and stared at Sebastian in disbelief. "Did you just call me Ciel?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Do you mind?" Sebastian asked.

"...No." Ciel decided. "What is it?"

"Are you well?"

"I'm fine." Ciel snapped, turning to the window. "That maid annoyed me."

"She wasn't that bad." Sebastian replied, looking surprised. Ciel thought, _Yes, that certainly helped me like her. _

"So you like women like her?" Ciel growled, not intending for Sebastian to hear it.

"Not at all. I did not think she was worthy of this much thought, is all."

Ciel relaxed. "So you didn't like her?" He pressed, suddenly realizing how... _needy_ he sounded.

"More like I did not care about her either way. Why?"

"No reason." Ciel muttered.

Sebastian frowned at him Ciel felt his cheeks warming, _again,_ under Sebastian's curious look.

x

Sebastian stared at his _bocchan,_ curious. _Why did he suddenly start taking a disliking towards random people? _He wondered. He could understand disliking the maid, but to actually hate her was strange. _Why is he blushing?_ Sebastian frowned. _He smells... jealous? How odd._ Sebastian thought. _Unless... no. That would be a kind of foolishness beyond what even Ciel can do. Well, I will ask him about this later, when he isn't as irritable._

Satisfied, he returned to watching the road.

x

Ciel tried to work his way back into _Alice in Wonderland_ but couldn't keep his attention on it. He glared at the book; he hated it when he couldn't focus and tended to take it out on stationary objects, like the book he was holding. Deciding he didn't care, he set the book down and instead lost himself in his own thoughts.

_Sebastian, hmm? I couldn't have chosen, I don't know, the woman I'm going to marry? _He almost shuddered. _Never mind. But I couldn't have chosen someone female, at least?_ He sighed. _Of course, that would never happen. I __should have guessed. Ciel Phantomhive, having anything normal? No._

He chuckled wryly to himself. "When will we reach London?"

Sebastian thought. "Well, with our meeting with Lord Driscoll postponed, we should be there a couple of hours after dark."

Ciel sighed. "I would have liked to get there sooner. A pity."

Sebastian nodded. "Would you like me to get a game, perhaps a pack of cards?" He suggested. "To help pass time?"

Ciel nodded. "Something time-consuming." He told him. "Other than that, I don't care."

"Hmm... not chess, you win too easily." Sebastian chuckled. Ciel smirked, remembering their last game.

"Hundreds of years of experience with chess, and a thirteen year old boy manages to beat you within fifteen minutes." Ciel said dryly.

Sebastian laughed outright. "It took me at least a hundred years to even be able to remember all of the pieces and how they could move. I always mixed Bishops and Rooks up." He admitted.

Ciel smirked. "I could remember that at five."

"Well, since chess is out of the equation." Sebastian hurriedly changed the subject. Ciel raised an eyebrow, letting Sebastian know that he knew. He let it pass; no reason to use all of his potential blackmail at once. "Poker, perhaps?"

"No, you'd win. You brought it up to cover your shame at chess, hmm?" Ciel smirked Sebastian chuckled.

"Actually, no, but now that you mention it, it works for that purpose. And why do you think I would win?"

"Every time we've played, you've won. You have the perfect poker face and the luck of a god."

"Or a demon."

"Have you been cheating?" Ciel demanded, smelling a rat.

Sebastian shook his head, smirking. "I have been tempted to, but no."

"Bastard." Ciel muttered.

"Didn't I say that I hadn't?"

Ciel sighed. "Five card cribbage?" He suggested.

"I'm not sure I packed it... yes, I did. I will get it." He opened the carriage door and jumped out. Ciel winced; even though he knew Sebastian would never fall, every time he did that, he expected the carriage to end up running him over.

Within moments, Sebastian was back with the board and a pack of cards. They cut the cards and dealt them out, and settled down to play.

x

"It appears we have arrived."Sebastian noted. Ciel looked up and blinked.

"When did it get dark?" He asked, clearing the pegs and closing the board. Sebastian put the cards away.

"The same time as usual for this time of year, I'm sure." He said dryly.

Ciel sighed. "You know what I mean." He handed the board to Sebastian. Sebastian smirked.

"On the subject of our hotel, we will be staying in this one-" He motioned out the window "-on the outskirts of London, rather than going to our usual one."

Ciel frowned. "Why don't we go to the townhouse?"

"It's under repairs right now, they will not be done for another few days."

"I see." Sebastian opened the carriage door and climbed out, holding a hand to help Ciel out. Ciel ignored it, jumping out normally. Sebastian sighed and walked over to the driver.

"Here is your pay, we will send the hotel workers to get our luggage in a moment." The butler told the driver. The man nodded, taking the money and putting it in his pocket.

"Thankee, goodsir." The man said.

Sebastian nodded to him and walked back over to Ciel.

"Then," Ciel said, "Shall we check in?"

x

"G'd'e'en, sir." The man at the front desk said, not looking up from his work. He was a large, fat man; quite the opposite from the tiny hotel. Ciel raised an eyebrow at the man's heavy accent. "How can I help ye?" The man finally looked up... at Sebastian.

"We need a room for tonight." Ciel ordered. The man glanced down.

"Eh, let your father speak. What a lad, eh?" He grinned at Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled at the man. "No, I am not his father. I am the Earl's butler."

The man blinked. "So what're ya doin' with a lad like him?"

"Because I am Earl Phantomhive." Ciel snapped. The man's jaw dropped.

"M-my lor'! Ah'm sorry, milor'!"

Ciel sighed. "Just get to work." He snapped.

"Y-yes milor'! Here... room 69 is our onl' open room. Will that do?"

Ciel nodded, annoyed. "Fine. Sebastian, pay him." Ciel took the key and stepped back. Sebastian asked the price, then handed the man the money. Ciel turned to the hallway and started off, glancing behind him once to make sure Sebastian was following him.

They found the room without any problems, and Ciel unlocked the door. He blinked, feeling a sudden sense of _deja vu. The_ walls were red, just a bit darker than blood, with a pale blue trimming. _The same walls as in that dream! _He realized, before dismissing it. Everything else was different, this room even had a window- the one in the dream hadn't. _Wasn't the room number 69?_ Ciel wondered, feeling the blood draining from his face.

"My lord?" Sebastian was standing by the bed. "Do you wish to change out of your travel clothes?"

"No!" Ciel gasped, backing away.

Sebastian blinked. "My lord?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

Ciel turned away. "I'm fine." He snapped, trying to get control of his features before turning to face his butler again. He got control and turned. Sebastian was kneeling in front of him. He touched Ciel's forehead, brushing back Ciel's hair.

"You're warm, and your cheeks are flushed. I suspected that you were sick. Here,let's get you changed, and you can sleep. You may be bothered when I bring in our luggage, though." Sebastian frowned.

Ciel glared at him. "Don't touch me so freely!" He snapped. Sebastian stood back up quickly, looking surprised.

"...my apologies." The butler bowed. "But you need sleep."

Ciel sighed. "...Fine." He removed his hat and hung it on a hatstand. "Just a really bad case of _deja vu._"

"Have you been here before?" Sebastian inquired.

"...Not quite." Ciel glanced around nervously as Sebastian began to undress him. He let out a sigh of relief; it was as professional as normal. Even still, he felt his face warming _again_ as Sebastian took off his shirt. He shifted, uncomfortable with it- even though he didn't usually notice. Sebastian glanced up at him and, once again, touched Ciel's forehead.

"You really are warm, my lord. Should I call a doctor?"

"No!" Ciel snapped. "Stop worrying. I'm not ill!"

"Then why do you have a fever?"

"I don't have a fever! Stop touching me this instant." Sebastian's hand snapped backwards, almost as if it moved on its own.

"My apologies, my lord." He unbuckled Ciel's pants- Ciel felt himself flushing even more- and took them off, suddenly very careful not to touch Ciel's flesh. Ciel sighed.

"It's fine to touch me if you need to." He told him. "Just don't touch me needlessly."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian pulled a nightshirt out of one of the bags- when had those come in? _I must have not noticed._ Once Ciel was dressed and in bed, Sebastian handed him a cup of tea. Ciel inhaled the scent.

"Ah... mint?"

"Yes. A cooling tea."

Ciel sighed. "Thank you." He took another sip, enjoying the fresh flavor. Sebastian took back the empty cup, somehow making it vanish.

"Is there anything else you'd like?" Sebastian asked, picking up the candles.

"...No." Ciel said. "You are dismissed. Do whatever you like."

Sebastian slowly smirked. "Yes, my lord." He blew out the candles and vanished.

Ciel frowned. _Where did he go? He's up to something._ Ciel sighed and settled into the pillow. _I guess... it doesn't matter..._

x

Ciel opened his eyes, blinking, as the blanket vanished. "Sebastian? What is it? It's still dark out..." He sat up. A weight settled onto the bed next to him. "Sebastian?" He asked again, a feeling a tremor of fear. "Is that you?"

"Yes, my lord." Ciel jumped, the quiet voice was right next to his ear, and Ciel could feel Sebastian's warm breath on his ear. He shivered, unable to repress it.

"What is it?" Ciel asked again. "Is- mm!"He gasped as Sebastian climbed on top of him. "Sebastian! What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Quiet, my lord." Sebastian hissed, pulling the blanket back over them.

Ciel knew Sebastian didn't order him around lightly, (that was Ciel's job) so he stayed quiet, bursting with curiosity. _Why is he on top of me? What's going on?_

Ciel listened, wondering if there was an assassin or... something around. The window creaked, and an owl hooted in the distance. He could hear a horse whinny and the clatter of carriage wheels on cobblestone.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

Something supernatural, then? Ciel wondered. He shifted, uncomfortable. _It's hard to breathe..._ Sebastian was lying completely on top of him, almost as if he was faking being asleep. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing properly.

Ciel noticed that he could hear Sebastian's heart beating. It was beating quickly he noticed, as if he'd been running- but Ciel knew Sebastian's heart didn't speed up when he was exerting himself, unlike a human. _Is Sebastian... __scared? _He wondered. _If so... that's not good._ Ciel could only imagine what could scare Sebastian, when not even a Death God had scared him. He forced himself to relax and stop thinking about it. _Sebastian will take care of me._

Ciel suddenly realized the situation. Sebastian was lying on top of him, their cheeks actually _touching._ If Ciel moved his face a bit to the right, they'd probably end up kissing. He resolutely did not move.

X

Sebastian pressed his master into the bed, trying to make sure no one would be able to See the boy. _Something is really, really wrong... this stench... I've smelled it before, but...huh? It's gone now. Strange. What kind of scent can just vanish like that?_

He got off of Ciel. "My apologies. I must go investigate." Before Ciel could open his mouth, Sebastian vanished.

X

"Bocchan."

"Mm."

"Wake up."

"No."

Sebastian sighed. _So he's going to be bothersome this morning? How troublesome. _"Bocchan, Lady Elizabeth is here."

Ciel shot up, grabbing for his eye patch. "Dammit! Why didn't you say... that... sooner..." Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Ciel's face. "You bastard." Ciel growled.

"It worked, and very well, at that. For breakfast, I have prepared..."

x

Ciel tuned Sebastian out, scowling. _First, I have... the oddest dream. I wonder what that was? Usually, my dreams have at least some form of plot. That was just me waking up and Sebastian ending up... _He blushed. _Anyway._ He frowned. _Then, this... this demon decides to wake me by claiming my annoying cousin is here. What next? Oh, right... I have to meet with Lord Driscoll. Today is not shaping up to be the best._ Sebastian handed him a cup of tea.

"...and, by the way, I apologize for disturbing your rest last night. I'm sure that worried you."

Ciel blinked. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember? Last night, I woke you up and covered you. There was... something strange outside, and I believe it was searching for us."

"That wasn't a dream?" Ciel asked, surprised.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Why would that have been a dream?"

Ciel shrugged. "I have had stranger dreams before."

"I see." Sebastian picked up the stack of clothing he'd prepared.

"What happened?" Ciel asked, frowning. "All I know is that I woke up when you stole my blanket, you climbed on top of me, and covered us with said blanket. Then, you got up and vanished."

"I smelled something outside your window. It was something I've smelled before, but where, I do not know." Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"How do you forget things like that?" He asked, confused.

Sebastian sighed. "Bocchan, please recall that I am older than this world is. Far older. I have seen, heard, and smelled so many things there is no possible way for me to recall them all."

"Older than this world? What do you mean?" Ciel asked, interested.

"Exactly what I said. I stood by God's side as he created this world, and the uncountable numbers of others. I watched him create humanity, and even gave suggestions for other species. Did you really believe you humans were alone?" Sebastian gave him an amused look.

"What happened?" Ciel asked. "Why aren't you at God's side now?"

Sebastian smiled sadly. "Petty revenge." He said simply. "Now, will you please stand so I can get you dressed? We don't have much time."

Ciel frowned. "I would like to hear more about this later." He phrased it as a statement, but they both knew it was a request.

Sebastian smiled at him, tilting his head to one side. "Yes, my lord."

x

They arrived at Lord Driscoll's house at around noon, just in time for lunch. The maid (a different one than last time, thank God) took them to Lord Driscoll's office.

Ciel sat in front of the elderly man's desk, forcing a pleasant (fake) smile onto his face. "Good day, Lord Driscoll." He greeted. "How is your business running?"

"Very well, Earl Phantomhive. I must say, this is a surprising pleasure. I was so sure of were trying to get rid of me back then, but then you come to visit me yourself. It would make good hearing to know what brought this pleasant visit about."

Ciel smiled again to give himself time to figure out the long speech. _This man just loves to talk._ "Unfortunately, I am here for more than just a pleasure-visit. There is some business I need to talk over with you."

"Oh, I wonder what it is. Would you be so kind as to tell me, Earl?"

"Of course, that's why I'm here. Last time we spoke, you mentioned Funtom toys that were giving children lead poisoning. The outbreaks are spreading, and I have discovered the amounts of lead are too high to be accidental."

"You cannot be suggesting someone is poisoning Britain's children, can you?"

"Actually, I am." He leaned backwards in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest. He blinked as the sunlight poured into his eye. He winced and leaned forward again. "I was hoping you might have more information for me, the Queen is very disturbed- and I am too."

The man looked thoughtful. "That is quite the trouble, and of course our dear Queen is disturbed by this, why wouldn't she, I mean, she is quite the kindhearted soul, she cannot stand the thought of innocents dying, our dear queen..." Ciel winced at the annoying run-on sentence. "Anyway, my dear boy, what kind of information are you looking for? I fear I am of the kind that cannot recall anything unless prompted in the right direction, a sad flaw I must say." He smiled kindly at Ciel.

"First of all, I would like to know where you bought the toys."

"Hmm, let me think..." The man tilted back his chair. Ciel frowned at the unprofessional gesture. "Ah, yes. The Funtom Toy Company store on Baker Street, in London of course."

"From a Funtom shop?" Ciel asked, surprised.

"Yes, that's why I suspected you first, though of course I believed you when you said you had nothing to do with it. But if it had been from someone on the street, I would never have suspected something was wrong with Funtom- I would have instantly known whoever I bought them from was guilty." He frowned. "Perhaps one of your company's outlets has gone corrupt?" The man asked. Ciel fought to keep his eyes open. _This man's voice is practically a sleep medicine._ Ciel thought ruefully. _At least he isn't as nervous as he was at my manor, he was practically babbling._

"That isn't likely, but not impossible." Sebastian spoke. The man jumped, seeming to become aware of Sebastian's presence for the first time.

"Ah! Mr. Butler, I barely noticed you! My apologies, dear sir, do sit and have a bite to drink." The man stammered.

_Is he afraid of Sebastian?_ Ciel wondered. Sebastian smiled at the man.

"That is unnecessary, my lord. I am, after all, merely a butler."

"Oh, do lighten up." Driscoll encouraged. Sebastian opened his mouth to decline, but Ciel nodded at him. _Take the offer, fool._ Ciel thought, annoyed.

"Very well, and my thanks." Sebastian took the second chair, smiling at Lord Driscoll.

"Ah, the only reason I'm counted as nobility is because Queen Victoria liked my designs, I'm as common as anyone else." Lord Driscoll waved his hand.

Ciel coughed, frowning. There was a sweet stench in the air. _Oh, please __don't tell me I'm going to have an asthma attack._

He glanced at Sebastian, and noticed with surprise that the demon's eyes were half-lidded. _Is he... about to fall... asleep... too...?_ Ciel felt himself falling to the floor. The world went dark.

X

_If god has forsaken me... then I will forsake God._

Ciel opened his eyes. One of the Masked People stood above him, chanting something in Latin. He turned his head, and they surrounded him. Ciel realized he was lying on an altar, held down by two Masked People. The others joined in the chanting, and Ciel recognized a Gregorian chant. _What are they doing?_ Ciel wondered. The man standing above him raised a knife, and Ciel realized...

He was going to die.

_Save me! I don't care how! I don't care who!_

_Then I will forsake God._

"You have summoned me. That fact will not change for all of eternity. Now, choose."

Black and white feathers obscured his vision.

_I want... _Before he even finished what we wanted, the demon laughed.

"So... you will form the contract?"

Ciel glared at him. "Enough! Form the contract and grant my wish!"

The feathers rushed upwards.

Ciel opened his eyes.

"Bocchan..." Ciel raised his head and froze at the sight before him. Bars. _A cage._

Bile rose in his throat.

"Bocchan..."

Ciel gasped for breath, jerking upward, vomit spilling out of his mouth.

"Bocchan..."

Ciel threw up again, barely hearing Sebastian calling him.

"Bocchan!" The bars were bent, broken, moved out of the way, and Sebastian lifted him out of the cage. Ciel clung to him, unable to breathe. "Bocchan, you are outside of the cage now. Call my n..." The demon crumpled to the ground.

"Oh, poor little demon." A familiar voice cooed. "Ciel, come here."

Ciel blindly followed the order, climbing over the fallen butler.

"Good boy. Maybe you've seen sense?"

Ciel blinked as the voice hit home. _Angela? _He jerked backwards, nearly falling onto Sebastian.

"Oh, apparently not. Too bad." The angel picked him up by the back of his collar. Ciel choked, unable to breath, and clawed desperately at her hand. "Back in the... oh, it's destroyed. I guess you'll have to share a cage with someone else." Ciel felt himself being tossed, and he landed hard on something metal. "Oh, he destroyed his cage too. I guess he'll share with you too." A large weight landed on Ciel, knocking the breath out of his lungs again. Black danced in front of his vision. "When you've recovered, we'll see what we can do. You can still be of use."

The footsteps faded.

"Bocchan..." Sebastian groaned. "Run..."

"I can't!" Ciel gasped,crawling out from underneath the butler. His hand landed on a bone and he raised his hand. A skeleton, a little girl, stared back at him, mouth in an empty grin. He jerked backwards, opening his mouth to scream. Sebastian caught him as the butler sat up.

"How gruesome." The butler muttered, his words slightly slurred. "Damned angel..."

Ciel forced his eyes away from the skeleton. "Sebastian?" He asked. "What happened?" He blocked out everything around him except for the demon. It was a trick he'd learned while captive, a way to ignore the rape and beatings. Focus on one thing hard enough, and you could ignore everything else.

"The... damn angel lured us here... with the poisoned toys. She... tricked Lord Driscoll... or he was on her side, I don't know... and revealed to him the only drug able to keep a demon down." The demon grimaced, pulling Ciel closer. "It's... cold..." He muttered.

Ciel shivered, realizing the demon was right. "You don't usually notice..."

"I'm essentially a human right now." The demon's words were coming into clearer focus. "I'm just as vulnerable as you are." Sebastian sighed.

"What did she use?" Ciel asked. His head turned despite himself to see the girl's skeleton again. He shuddered and turned back, burying his face in the demon's shoulder. The demon wrapped his arms around him, and they shared each others warmth for a moment before Sebastian spoke again.

"It's something that doesn't exist in this world. It's... a bit like opium for demons." Sebastian explained. "She mixed it with a gas to knock out humans, and effectively took us out."

"...why?" Ciel asked, feeling tired. The demon's heartbeat was surprisingly soothing.

"She believes the only was to save humanity is to wipe it out." Sebastian replied quietly. "She's a Fallen Angel."

"A... fallen angel?" Ciel asked. "Does that mean she's a demon?"

"No." Sebastian shook his head, almost as if to clear his thoughts. "She still believes she is in the right. If you truly believe you are in the right, it does not count as a sin." Sebastian chuckled bitterly. "Demons are the ones who knew they were wrong and didn't care."

"Oh..." Ciel murmured. He slipped into unconsciousness, held tightly by his butler.

"Bocchan..."

x

Ciel woke with a bad cramp in his neck. He lifted his neck, cringing in pain, wondering why he wasn't in bed. Memory rushed back when he realized he was curled up in Sebastian's lap, his back pressed to the demon's chest, the demon asleep against the bars of the cage. Ciel grimaced, forcing himself to ignore that he was caged again. "Sebastian?" He asked.

"Bocchan." Sebastian opened his eyes and smiled at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Other than the obvious?" Ciel growled, annoyed. "My neck hurts."

"Here." Ciel twitched, surprised, as Sebastian started to massage his neck. Ciel closed his eyes, enjoying it. "Is that better?"

"Very. Thank you." Ciel stopped, surprised. _When did I start thanking him for things? How odd._

"Very welcome, bocchan. Is there anything else?"

Ciel shook his head. "Not anything you can do, anyway." He sighed. "Unless the drug has worn off?"

Sebastian sighed. "Unfortunately, Angela is too intelligent for that. There's a steady stream of it leaking into the air, just enough to keep me down. It's annoying to not be able to think properly."

The demon shifted behind him, and Ciel shivered as a rush of cold air chilled him. "Sorry." Sebastian whispered, wrapping his arms around Ciel again. Ciel forced himself to smile.

"It's fine. Get comfortable."

Sebastian laughed bitterly. "In this cage? Comfort is impossible."

"True." They fell silent.

"What time is it?" Ciel asked, hoping Sebastian had his watch.

"I don't know. They took everything but my clothes." Sebastian sighed. "I would like to know as well."

Ciel nodded. His stomach rumbled. He sighed.

"I hope they bring in food." Sebastian murmured. "Damn them."

"Oh, that really makes me want to give you food." Ciel jumped. "Oh, do calm down. I brought food. For you, of course, not the demon." Angela set a tray next to the cage. Ciel hesitated, not sure if he could trust it. "Go ahead. I told you I have use for you, right? And why would you even be here if I didn't?"

Sebastian picked up the bowl of soup and pulled it between the bars. He sniffed it, closing his eyes. "It's not poisoned." He said eventually. He handed it to Ciel, who didn't hesitate once he heard that.

Angela chuckled. "Useful little demon, hmm? I'll take my leave, then." The angel left. Ciel set the soup down and glanced around outside the cage. The room was about twenty feet by twenty feet, with cages lined up along the walls, all empty except theirs.. A very solid-looking door blocked the only exit. The walls were normal gray stone, the floors a white tile. _No wonder it's so cold._ Ciel thought, sighing.

"Bocchan?"

"Yes?" Ciel glanced towards Sebastian, but wasn't able to see him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah..." Ciel sighed. "I wonder what she's going to do to us."

Sebastian's arms tightened around him. "I won't let her hurt you." The demon promised, voice low.

"Can you stop her?" Ciel asked bitterly. "She has you thoroughly chained."

Sebastian sighed. "Unfortunately. But as long as there is life in this body, as long as I exist, she will not harm you."

"Pretty words." Ciel scoffed. "Yet somehow, I believe them." He shifted so he could face Sebastian. "You've never lied, after all."

The door opened, shattering the moment. Ciel looked up. "Finian!"

"Oh, you know this boy?" Angela asked, shoving the unconscious boy into one of the cages nearby. "Oh, yes, that's right... he was with you in Houndsworth, wasn't he? I almost forgot he existed."

Ciel narrowed his eyes at her rough treatment. "Why is he here?" He demanded.

"I went to visit your townhouse, and this little boy was visiting too. He ran after me, seemed to know me. I thought he'd be interesting to experiment on, but..." She lifted Finny's shirt, revealing a slave mark identical to Ciel's. "Appears we already did."

Ciel felt his eyes go wide at the familiar mark. "Finny... too?" He whispered, eye wide.

"Yes. He asked me not to tell you." Sebastian told him. Ciel turned to Sebastian.

"Why?" Ciel asked.

"He said he didn't want you to think of him as a slave, but as Finny." Sebastian replied. "I knew you wouldn't but I agreed anyway."

Ciel frowned, staring at the floor of the cage. "I see." He murmured.

"How sweet. I will return." Angela left, the door banging closed behind her.

Ciel stared at Finny's unconscious form. "What was he doing at the townhouse?"

"We'll ask him when he wakes up. You should sleep too."

Ciel nodded. "Wake me when he wakes up."

Sebastian titled his had so his mouth was right next to Ciel's ear. "Yes, my lord." He whispered. Ciel shivered despite himself. Sebastian's hand brushed his forehead, and Ciel instantly fell asleep.

X

"Bocchan, Finny's waking up."

"What do you mean..." Ciel grumbled. "Why should I care?" He buried his face into Sebastian's shoulder before boy woke up some more and sat up. "Oh yeah."

Sebastian cleared his throat. "So that we don't scar his mind, may I suggest you move?"

"Hmm?" Ciel looked down and blushed. He had somehow ended up straddling Sebastian's hips and fallen asleep on the demon's chest. "Why didn't you wake me up?" He grumbled, moving away.

"Young... master?" Finian sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Where are we?"

"I do not know." Ciel replied. "Finian, why did you come to the townhouse?"

"Because Young Master has been missing for days!" Finian told them. "We weren't worried at first, because we knew Mr. Sebastian would take care of him, but..." He stopped looking down. "I just got too worried, and then I saw Miss Angela..." The boy trembled, tears falling down his cheeks. "Then she attacked me! Waaah!"

"Finny, snap out of it."Ciel snapped._ Just how long have we been here?_ The boy instantly stopped, though tears still poured over his face.

Ciel turned his back on the gardener. "Sebastian. Show him."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian lifted Ciel's shirt, revealing the slave mark on his side. Ciel shivered; the air really was cold.

"Oh..." Finny whispered. "The same as mine..."

Ciel nodded as Sebastian straightened his shirt. "You didn't have to hide it, Finny." Ciel said, turning back to the servant. "I would never think of anyone as a slave, because I was one myself."

_Damn, he's crying again._ Ciel thought, sighing. _Wait... Finny's supernatural strength may be of use here. _"Finny."

"Mm?" Finny asked, looked at Ciel through teary eyes.

"Can you open your cage?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian inhaled sharply behind him. "I didn't think of that." The demon murmured.

Finny blinked. "I can try..."

"Please do." Ciel motioned with his hand in a vague gesture. Finny nodded, looking a little less down. He grabbed the bars and twisted. The iron held, then shattered in his hands.

"Owww!" Finny yelped. "Maybe twisting wasn't the best idea." He grumbled, glaring at the cold bars. He grabbed another one and bent it. It creaked, but bent. Finny grinned and bent another one. He climbed out and ran to their cage. He grinned at them, and Ciel actually managed to smile back. _We can get out of here!_

Finny bent back the bars, careful not to snap them. He reached in a hand and pulled Ciel out. Ciel immediately stretched, then turned to Sebastian who was climbing out on his own. "Finny, see if you can break down the door." Sebastian ordered, rubbing his neck and wincing.

_He was in pain and didn't mention it? The fool._ Ciel sighed. Finny charged at the door. Sebastian stepped in front of Ciel to shield him in case the door shattered.

_Bam!_ Finny broke through. Sebastian grinned and picked Ciel up bridal-style. Ciel bit back a protest, he knew Sebastian could run faster without worrying as much that way. Sebastian and Finny ran.

Ciel's only thought was to get somewhere mildly safe, so they could talk over strategy and figure out a plan. Sebastian and Finny appeared to have a different tactic- run like hell and hope the monsters don't come.

Ciel noticed Sebastian's steps were growing stronger. _The drug's wearing off! They must have had it in a low dosage._

"That door!" Sebastian snapped. He changed direction, running towards a wooden door that looked like a front door. he threw it open and ran out.

He froze.

Angela looked up from a desk. "Oh, you got out? A pity. But as I thought, the door fooled you." Sebastian didn't wait around. He turned and ran, grabbing Finny's shoulder. The boy gasped as Sebastian effortlessly turned him around. "Oh, don't run." Ciel heard the _whoosh_ of Angela's wings. _Damn!_ Angela would definitely catch up that way.

"Sebastian. This is an order. Grab Finny and run as fast as you can. Don't worry about revealing your true form." Sebastian stared at him, almost hesitating in his steps.

"Yes, my lord." He threw Ciel onto one shoulder. Ciel gasped as the air was knocked out of his lung. He watched, surprised, as black wings _whooshed _out from Sebastian's back, ripping his shirt. Finny screamed. Sebastian grabbed the boy, not pausing. Finny was thrown onto Sebastian's other shoulder. The boy gasped, apparently his landing was just as unkind as Ciel's had been.

"A demon who still has his wings? Fascinating. Sonneillon!"

Sebastian froze mid-step. Ciel and Finny pitched off of his shoulders. Ciel landed hard. He felt a rib crack and screamed in pain. Sebastian didn't move.

"How did you know?" Sebastian whispered.

Angela laughed, and the world vanished from around Ciel.

X

"Young master! Young master, wake upppp!" Ciel opened his eyes, yawning.

"Finny?" He sat up. "Where's Sebastian?"

Finny suddenly hugged him, wailing. "M-m-miss Angela took him away!"

"Took him away? Where?" Ciel looked up. They were in a solid stone room, with no door in sight and an electric light on the ceiling. "Where are _we?_"

Finny wailed again. "I dunno! She kept calling him Sonneillon, and every time she did, he acted like he was in pain! And his wings! And her wings!" Finny was clearly on the way to a full panic attack.

Ciel slapped him. Finny froze, stopping mid-wail. "Calm down, Finny. Let me explain."

Finny nodded timidly.

"Thank you." Ciel pulled off his eyepatch and opened his eye. Finny gasped.

"Ohhhh..."

"When I was a slave, my master was going to sacrifice me in some Satanic ritual. I realized God had forsaken me, and decided to forsake him too. Somehow, amazingly, I summoned a demon. I formed a contract- he would grant my wishes, and I would give him my soul. I named him Sebastian Michaelis." Ciel said softly. "He killed my captors and took me home. He has served me in every way he could, saved my life, rebuilt my home, became the perfect butler."

"S-Sebastian's a demon?" Finny asked, looking horrified.

Ciel nodded, sighing. "And Angela, as you've probably guessed, is an angel."

"But- doesn't that make her the good guy?" Finny asked, confused.

"No. She's Fallen."

"Fallen?"

Ciel nodded, putting his eyepatch back on. "She has warped ideals. She hadn't changed into a demon because she truly believes she is right. According to Sebastian, a demon is an angel who committed wrongs knowing they were wrong, and Fell completely."

"Sebastian's... evil?"

Ciel blinked. _I've never thought of him as evil._ He thought, surprised. _He __doesn't usually act evil. Sebastian... evil? No. I don't think he's truly evil._ "I do not believe so." Ciel told him. "At the beginning, yes, he was, certainly. But now, I think he's... changed."

Finny moved into a corner, huddling into himself and shivering. _I don't blame him, just about everything he knows has suddenly changed._ Ciel thought. "Oh, and Finny?"

"Yes, master?" Finny asked, subdued.

"When we get back, I'm raising your pay." Ciel said.

"You mean 'if.'" Finny sighed.

Ciel frowned. _Finny not cheering at the idea of a pay raise? This truly is bad._

The electric light went out, plunging them into darkness. Ciel jumped,backing blindly into a wall. Something creaked, sounding like a door. Something large landed in the middle of the room. The 'door' creaked again, and slammed shut. The light came back on.

"Sebastian!" Ciel crawled over to the bloodied butler. "Sebastian, wake up!" He stared, horrified, at the beaten body. Blood stained his ripped clothes. Ciel touched him and came away with a bloodied hand. Ciel stared, stunned, at the blood. "Sebastian! Wake up! This is an order!" Ciel yelled frantically.

Sebastian's eyes snapped open. "Bocchan..." He murmured. "Are you... okay?"

"Don't worry about me!" Ciel snapped. "What did she do to you?"

Sebastian groaned, sitting up. Finny pressed himself further into the corner . The sound of bones and flesh snapping into place and fusing filled the room for a second. Ciel winced at the slightly disgusting sounds. _That has to hurt._ Sure enough, Sebastian was wincing in pain. "Standard demon torture. Damn angel... how the hell did she know?" Sebastian murmured, glaring at the wall. "Ouch." He winced. He pulled off his coat and ripped it, making bandage-like strips.

"Sebastian? What are you doing?" Ciel glanced up, surprised, as Finny posed the question. _He's actually up to asking questions? Amazing._

"Bandaging the wounds that can't heal yet. I have to actually grow back flesh to heal these." Sebastian replied. "Bocchan, can you wrap these around my back?" Sebastian pulled off his shirt, handing Ciel a couple of strips. Ciel winced, the back was smooth ad flawless- or it would be, but small chunks of flesh were missing and welts covered it. "Try to do it as tightly as possible."

Ciel nodded. He looped the cloth around the worst of it, forcing himself to ignore the hiss of pain Sebastian let loose. He tied it as tightly as he could, then handed Sebastian his shirt. Sebastian ripped it too, to Ciel's surprise. Sebastian caught the surprised glance and chuckled. "I need bandages more. Even demons can get infections." Sebastian explained. "Especially when Satandust is used."

"Satandust?" Ciel asked, helping Sebastian bandage a would on his right bicep.

"That's the drug I told you about. Particles are very small, and have low density, so they can act like normal dust or like snuff. It's very damaging to demons, and extremely addicting." Sebastian grimaced.

"Addicting?"

Sebastian smirked. "Demons are very flawed creatures, much like humans. Just as you humans have drugs that damage your health, we have ours. Since demons don't die unless under very... certain circumstances, our worst fear is losing our powers. However, many demons try Satandust once, and end up addicted. They lose powers and waste away until they're little more than wraiths."

Ciel felt a thrill of fear. "You can recover, right?" He asked.

"Yes. It is a painful process, but yes."

Ciel stared at the ground, brows furrowed. "We appear to be in a very, very bad situation." He said softly.

Sebastian nodded. "I have very little of my strength left, there's not much you can do," Ciel scowled at the reminder of how useless he was._ I am going to have to start working on this._ He thought. "And Finny's strength is useless against a Angel's Barrier." He finished. "All we can do is wait."

Ciel sighed, shivering in the cold again. Sebastian_ must be really cold, he doesn't even have a real shirt- just some bandages._ He frowned. _And Finny doesn't have much in the way of cold-weather clothes anyway. Not to mention __that I'm really cold._ He sighed, annoyed. _Damn angel. _

"Bocchan, you're shivering. Are you cold?" Sebastian asked, looking concerned.

"Of course I'm cold, we're practically in a damn icebox." He growled. "But as I said, don't worry about me. We're all in this one."

Sebastian looked thoughtful. "The best way to stay warm in this situation would probably be to share body heat." The demon said. "Normally, I could start a small fire to warm up the area, but not only would it burn up air, but with this damn Satandust..." Sebastian growled.

Ciel sighed. "As usual, you are correct." He turned to face the wall and pressed his back to the demon's. "Finny, you too."

"I'm fine." Finny said quietly. Ciel frowned.

"Alright." Ciel sighed. "Suit yourself."

They fell into silence, waiting.

X

Ciel had fallen asleep what must have been an hour ago. Finny had fallen asleep even before that.

When the light went out, Ciel jumped, waking up. The 'door' creaked, something moved, and the door closed again. The light switched back on.

"Finny!" Ciel stared at the empty spot where the gardener had been. "She took Finny?"

"Damn it." Sebastian hissed. "What does she want with him?"

Ciel glared at the walls. He suddenly slumped, looking exhausted. "I hope we get out of here soon." He sighed.

Sebastian turned and wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist. Ciel yelped, surprised, as the butler lifted him and pulled him into his lap. "Sebastian! What are you doing!"

"You have to stay warm, my lord, or you could get a cold or have an asthma attack. Neither of which is an ideal situation."

Still tense, Ciel nodded, relaxing slightly. Sebastian adjusted his grip, allowing Ciel to slide to the ground between Sebastian's leg. He settled the boy against his chest, placing his arms firmly around the boy.

Ciel relaxed completely. "Huh... I feel safe..." The boy murmured, dropping into sleep.

Sebastian blinked, surprised. _He trusts me that much?_

X

Nothing changed for hours. Finny didn't come back, no food was brought in. By the time the light went out again, Sebastian was actually relieved. _Maybe she's brought Finny back._ "Sebastian!" Ciel suddenly yelled.

The weight vanished from between his legs. "Ciel!" He reached out, blind in the absolute darkness. His hands brushed the back of Ciel's shirt. The door slammed.

The light came on.

Ciel was gone.

X

Ciel felt Sebastian's hand brush his shirt, reaching blindly towards him. He was jerked brutally to the side, and heard a door slam. He heard Sebastian scream his name.

The darkness vanished as a lantern was lit. Angela tossed Ciel onto a hard stone table. Ciel landed hard, feeling a rib crack. His eyes swam with tears.

"Oh, dear. What can I do with you? Finian came out surprisingly well, after all."

"What did you do to him?" Ciel gasped, trying to get breath into his lungs.

"Oh, a bit of torture, a little brainwashing. And a little experimentation." She waved a hand, smiling kindly at him. "Now, what would you like to be? And angel? No, you couldn't be..." She frowned. "Well, I could change you into a demon!" She said brightly. "Oh, wouldn't that be nice! Sebastian would be forced to serve you forever!" She clapped her hands. "Though it's very easy to die." She frowned again. "Oh well~"

Ciel felt the blood draining from his face. "No... no..." He whispered.

"I've been wanting to try this out anyway, you're as good a guinea pig as any other, or better! Your soul is so high-quality!" She picked up a small syringe.

"Sebastian!" Ciel screamed desperately. _No, no, no! This will ruin everything!_

"Oh, don't bother screaming. You're only going to scare him. He can hear you, but he can't help you~"

She stabbed him brutally, randomly, in the arm. "The anesthesia..." She murmured, distracted. Ciel felt his limbs going limp. "Now for the drug itself!" She said cheerfully. She picked up another syringe. "This will sting!"

She slid the needle in, this time with the precision of a doctor.

"Sting" was an understatement.

Lava rushed through his veins, burning him. Smoke rose from his body as Angela watched in interest. "Oh, you're responding very well!" Ciel didn't even hear her. He opened his mouth to scream, but his throat collapsed. _Pain. Pain. Pain._

Ciel screamed inside, unable to break through his twitching and thrashing body. _Sebastian! Help! SEBASTIAN!_

Something slammed.

Angela screamed and fled, wings rushing out behind her. Ciel felt himself gathered up in arms, and blackness, cool, soothing blackness, closed around him.

_Yes, my lord._

X

_My lord, it is time to wake up. Just for a moment, alright?_

Ciel opened his eyes as the curtains opened, casting light over him. He winced at the sudden intrusion. He pulled the covers over his head, the rustling blankets sounding way too loud.

_My lord, please wake up for a moment. I have medicine._

Ciel sat up, knocking the covers away. They ripped. He stared, surprised at the ripped cloth. Sebastian sighed, and Ciel winced again. _That was way too loud._ He thought, disgruntled.

_My apologies, my lord._ Ciel jumped.

_What the hell?_

"You're safe at home, my lord." Sebastian spoke out loud this time. Ciel winced, _why the hell is everything so loud?_

"Your mind is not yet used to demonic senses. This medicine will help."

"What- you can read my thoughts?" Ciel blurted.

"Now." Sebastian sighed. "Don't ask me how, I do not know." He said, forestalling Ciel's question.

"Demonic... senses?" Ciel asked instead.

"Yes." Sebastian handed him a cup of tea. Ciel inhaled the scent and blinked. _It's sweet._ He took a sip, curious. Instantly, it was like he'd been thirsting all his life, and someone handed him a drink. He drank faster than he'd ever drank anything before, and felt profound disappointment when he'd finished.

"What was that?" Ciel breathed, staring at the empty cup.

Sebastian chuckled bitterly. "That was..." He trailed off. "Anyway, for your appointments today, there are none. Everything was canceled in lieu of you being sick."

Ciel nodded. Sebastian handed him a spoon of red liquid. "What's this?" Ciel asked.

"Medicine to help you get used to your senses. Don't-" Sebastian sighed. "Break the spoon." He said belatedly.

Ciel sighed, annoyed. "I just bent the handle." He muttered, annoyed. He drank the liquid, blinking at the oddly pleasant taste. It had the consistency of blood, and tasted almost as good as the tea had. "Why does everything suddenly taste so good?" Ciel asked, handing the bent spoon to his butler.

"Your tastes have changed, my lord." Sebastian replied. "As has everything else. Your strength," He motioned to the sheets, "Your senses," Ciel nodded, grimacing, "Even your body."

Ciel blinked. "What changed?" He asked.

"Here, I'll show you." He held out a hand to Ciel. Ciel took it and allowed the butler to pull him to his feet. Sebastian pulled off the nightshirt. Ciel turned the the full-length mirror. He blinked, surprised.

_I'm taller? I'm sure I wasn't that tall. And oh._ A hint of muscle he hadn't had before curved under his skin. He looked at his face. _I look older._ He realized. His eye flashed red for just a moment. Ciel could have imagined it.

He couldn't help but smirk. "It appears I've changed for the better." He commented. "I may actually have to thank-" He stopped short. "No. Never. Sebastian, you're stuck here now, aren't you?" He turned to Sebastian, and was surprised to see the butler smiling.

"Yes. Here is your outfit for the day." Sebastian began to dress him.

The clothes fit perfectly. "You got me new clothing?" Ciel asked, examining the clothing. It was mostly black, with blue trimming. A ruffled ascot was the only white in the entire outfit. "I like it."

"Blue and black suit you, my lord." Sebastian replied, smiling.

"Don't call me that." Ciel muttered.

"Pardon, my lord?" Sebastian asked.

"Don't call me 'my lord.'" Ciel said, a little louder.

"Why?" Sebastian asked. Ciel threw him a look.

"I would prefer bocchan or Ciel." Ciel said calmly. "'My lord' is too formal for my tastes."

Sebastian raised an eloquent eyebrow at him. "The first time I called you Ciel, you slapped me." He pointed out.

Ciel flushed. "I'm sorry for that."

Sebastian froze.

"What?" Ciel demanded, glaring at Sebastian.

"Did you just apologize?" Sebastian asked, eyes wide.

Ciel turned away, cheeks burning. "It doesn't matter. Go... clean or something." He said gruffly. He watched Sebastian leave, following the order blindly. The butler looked as if he'd just seen a ghost. _Dramatic._ Ciel thought, annoyed. _He is certainly faking that._

X

It wasn't until Ciel went down to speak to the servants that he realized Finny was still gone.

Standing in the hallway, he stared at the four servants facing him. "Sebastian." He growled. "Why didn't you save Finny?"

Sebastian sighed. _Bocchan is so very troublesome occasionally._ "I was unable to find him, Ciel." Sebastian replied.

Ciel growled to himself, glaring at the ground. "Damn it." He hissed. He turned and walked back up the stairs, fists clenched so hard the knuckles had turned white.

He strode into his study and sat down at his desk. He almost slammed his fist on the table, before remembering. _Shit. I'd break it._ He set his hand on the table with exaggerated care and set to glaring hatefully at the desk.

"Bocchan."

"What."

Sebastian sighed. "Glaring at the desk isn't going to bring Finian back."

"I know." Ciel growled. "But for some reason, everything is pissing me off."

Sebastian smiled at him. Ciel wanted to slap the smile off of his face. "Don't worry, bocchan. That's just demon instincts."

"They are unpleasant."

"Hmm..." Sebastian creased his brow. "I think I can help you release the emotions some. We'll have to go outside for this."

"Hmm?" Ciel stood, glancing at his demon in interest. "And why would that be?"

Sebastian smiled, closing his eyes and tilting his head to one side. "WE must keep the servants from seeing, and this way we won't destroy anything."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, heading towards the door. Sebastian fell in behind him. "And why would that be?" He asked conversationally.

Sebastian chuckled behind him. "It will be loud, destructive, inhuman, oh, so many other adjectives..."

Ciel found himself smirking. _Whatever it is, it will be fun._

X

Sebastian hadn't exaggerated.

Ciel's hand seemed to shoot up of its own accord, stopping Sebastian's sword with a flourish. Ciel shoved the butler backwards, feeling exhilarated- _I can finally match up to him in strength!_

Sebastian ducked underneath the sword and went for the kill, the sword coming near to Ciel's chest. Ciel jumped back and slashed, a move that would have taken the demon's head off. The demon jumped over the sword and kicked at Ciel. Ciel didn't expect the variation from sword fighting and flew about a furlong away. "Bocchan!" Sebastian dropped the sword and ran.

Ciel lay prone in the tall grass. Sebastian knelt next to him, looking faintly worried.

In the next split second, the demon blinked, sprawled on his back, legs straddled by the smaller, grinning demon. Ciel's sword pointed at his throat. "You lose." The boy declared.

Sebastian smirked. "Oh?"

Ciel yelped as the sword vanished from his hand. Sebastian twisted underneath him, and Ciel fell sideways. Sebastian grabbed his hands and they spent the next two minutes tussling, ripping up grass as they struggled to get the upper hand. "Damn-!" Ciel hissed as the older, larger demon pinned him down.

"You lose." Sebastian smiled and stood up.

Ciel scrambled to his feet, scowling. "If it were a real battle, I would have won." Ciel muttered, annoyed. "I had my sword to your throat."

Sebastian sighed. "If it were a real battle, I would never have allowed you to get that close." He walked ahead, leaving Ciel standing there dumbstruck.

"You- you let me?" Ciel asked. He glared after the demon's retreating back. "I will get you back for this." Ciel vowed. He walked after the demon, a plan forming in his mind.

X

"Oh Sebas-chan!" Sebastian grabbed the nearest fork and let fly, jumping backwards in a panic. The mixing bowl fell to the ground, syrup spilling everywhere. Sebastian muttered a curse in Latin, that would delay afternoon tea. He glared at the intruder.

"Don't do that." Sebastian reproached. Ciel chuckled, twisting the fork in his hands.

"Amazing I actually caught this." Ciel mused. "My reflexes have improved. And your reaction was amusing."

Sebastian sighed, a small tic forming on his forehead. "Is there anything you need, bocchan?" He asked, blinking at the unfamiliar emotion. _Annoyance?_ Sebastian wondered, surprised. _Human annoyance?_

Ciel smirked. "Actually, yes. I dislike the colors in this mansion. Change all of the colors in all of the rooms. And make sure afternoon tea is on time." The smirking boy left, leaving Sebastian flummoxed.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. _What is he planning?_ Sebastian wondered, suspicious. Then he remembered his orders. _Oh, no._ There was no way, even for a demon, to change all the colors in a mansion _and_ get afternoon tea ready in ten minutes._ It was an order._ Sebastian frowned, thinking. "Maylene! Bard!" He shouted.

The two guards came running, narrowly avoiding collisions. They burst into the kitchen, panting. "Y-yes!" They screamed.

He tossed the recipe book to them. "Finish this! And do it well!" He snapped.

"Bu-but we-!" Sebastian ran out, leaving them with it. _Sorry bocchan, afternoon won't be of normal quality. Not that you'll be able to taste it._ He smiled bitterly to himself as he ran through the house, the colors of the walls changing behind him. But Phantomhive mansion was large, and Ciel had specifically said _all the rooms..._

X

Ciel stared at the dish in front of him. Sebastian sighed. "Bocchan, just eat it."

Ciel tore his eyes away. "It'll poison me." He protested.

"Few things can poison you as a demon." Sebastian pointed out.

"So I should eat it just because it won't kill me?" Ciel asked, looking offended.

Sebastian rubbed his temples, frowning. _Since when do I get headaches? _He wondered, scowling. "I doubt you will be able to taste it anyway." He sighed.

"What?" Ciel glanced up sharply.

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. "Have you forgotten what you are now?" He asked.

Ciel stared at the dish in frustration. "Right." He shoved the plate away. "Dammit, Sebastian, what the hell happened?" He demanded.

"Which event are you talking about?" Sebastian asked, closing his eyes and creasing his forehead.

"How the hell did I become a demon?"

"Language, bocchan."

"Sebastian..." Ciel growled.

"I don't know." Sebastian snapped, picking up the abandoned plate and setting it harder than necessary on the cart. Something cracked. "I have no fucking _idea_ what she did."

Ciel's eyes went wide. "Are you okay?" Ciel asked.

"Fine." Sebastian snapped. "If I may be dismissed?"

Ciel frowned. "...Fine."

Sebastian stalked away, scowling. He shut the door behind him with exaggerated care and dragged the abused cart to the kitchen. When he came in, Maylene opened her mouth to say something, but shut up when Sebastian sent the guard a _look._

"Take care of this." Sebastian snapped. He turned and left the kitchen, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Um, Mr. Sebastian, what happened to the walls?" Bard asked.

"I changed them." Sebastian walked right by, barely sparing the former cook a glance.

"Mr... Sebastian?" Bard asked, staring after him.

Sebastian didn't reply. He went straight to his room and collapsed on the rarely-used bed, scowling at the ceiling. He propped himself off on the pillow, kicking off his shoes in a very unprofessional manner. _Damn brat, damn mansion, damn servants._ He rubbed his temples again. _Damn angels, damn experiments, damn suddenly being able to read your master's thoughts, damn headaches, damn emotions. _He sighed. _Bocchan, I'm going to sleep. Don't bother calling for me for a while, my head really hurts._ He sent.

_Sebastian?_ Ciel asked, sounding surprised. _Oh, right. That's fine. Since when do _you_ get headaches? _He sounded uncomfortable with the way of conversing.

_ Since whatever happened with Angela. May I sleep now?_

_Yes, of course._ The sense of presence in his mind vanished. Sebastian closed his eyes. _Finally, I can get some rest._ Demons didn't need sleep normally, but if they were hurt, they required it to rid their body of toxins and heal wounds. When they'd returned from Angela's workplace (which had been, oddly enough, in Ireland), Sebastian had slept for almost a day getting rid of the Satandust. It had been extremely painful, and he was still going through withdrawal. _Maybe these headaches are a symptom? I've never heard of headaches being part of it, but demons are all different._ He sighed. _I wonder how Angela figured out who I was? I am no longer Sonneillon, but it is my true name. Or my first name. I suppose I'm really Sebastian now. _He drifted off, blanking his mind. _Blessed sleep..._

All of the alarms around the mansion went off. _No, no no... Not now. No._ He got up, sliding his shoes back on. _Bocchan, be cautious._ He sent.

_What the hell is this?_ Ciel asked, sounding annoyed and wary.

_Alarms. Set so humans can't hear them._

_ They're annoying._

_ They're necessary. _Sebastian sighed, vanishing from his room. He opened Ciel's door and walked in, where Ciel had his hands clasped over his ears. Sebastian smirked. "Are you well, bocchan?"

"Shut up. And stop smirking." Ciel muttered, glaring at something on his desk- what, Sebastian couldn't tell, the desk was surprisingly cluttered.

"Bocchan, what have I told you about messing up your desk..." He sighed.

"Why are you worried about that and not about the alarms?" Ciel snapped.

The alarms cut off. "Hmm..." Sebastian paused, thinking. He reached out with his mind and touched the wards, checking to see who the intruder was. "Oh. Prince Soma and Agni have come to visit." Sebastian smiled, pleased- Agni was a... friend? And pleasant to be around, and Soma was endlessly amusing in his fear of the demon.

"Why did the alarms go off if they weren't enemies?" Ciel wanted to know.

"They go off if anyone enters the mansion other than you or I. And they've brought friends, it would seem." Sebastian told him, tilting his head to one side as if listening to something. "Now, I must go greet our guests. Prepare yourself." Sebastian bowed, turned, and left.

He heard Ciel mutter a curse behind him as he closed the door, and couldn't stop a smirk. The mansion always seemed lively when Soma was around, despite being annoying, the prince had a gift for lighting things up. Or breaking them, Sebastian still hadn't quite forgiven the tea set Soma had broken on their first visit.

He trotted down to the door and opened it, just as Agni raised his hand to knock. The khansama blinked, startled, then broke into a large grin. "Mr. Sebastian! I should have know you would know we were coming." Agni said, in unaccented English. Sebastian smiled.

"I see your English has improved." Sebastian replied. "Please come in. Hello, Prince Soma. Bocchan will be down in a moment, I'm sure." _He better, anyway._ Sebastian thought.

_I heard that._

_It would have been wasted if you hadn't._ Sebastian replied, smirking to himself.

"Ay! But Agni and I heard that you'd fired your servants, so we brought you new ones~" Soma said, as cheerful and bubbly as always. Sebastian gave him a creepy smile.

"How _thoughtful._" He said, glaring at him. "It is true we needed new ones, but you _really_ didn't have to take it on yourself."Sebastian barely managed to hold back the smirk as Soma his behind Agni.

"Sorry! WE just thought- I just thought-"The prince fell silent.

Sebastian sighed, feeling a tic mark forming. "I will hire them if they meet my standards. Where are they?" Sebastian asked.

"Uhh. Unloading our stuff from the carriage, likely." Agni said.

"Probably." Sebastian corrected.

"Probably. What's the difference?" Agni asked, frowning. "They mean the same thing."

"I've always wondered the same thing. I believe it's just because 'likely' doesn't sound quite right."

"I thought it did." Agni sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Sebastian felt a twinge of sympathy, headaches, as he'd discovered, weren't fun. _I still want to know why I'm having them now._

"Headache?" Sebastian asked, stepping past the Indian man to go see about the servants.

"Yes. I am unused to pollen, so I get a lot of sinus headaches."

"Allergies, hmm. I believe we have some medicine for that. You know where we keep those things."

"Yes, thank you." Agni walked into the house, still pinching his nose. Sebastian walked down the curved path to where the Prince's carriage waited. Two women were holding two boxes each, and a man was handing a third to the larger of the women. The smaller of the women turned to the house and caught sight of Sebastian.

"Oh! Hello, sir. Think ye can help wi' these?" She asked in a distinct Irish accent, gesturing to the many boxes piled on top of the carriage. "Rodney and us cain't do it as quickly."

"Of course, madam. Let me take those." He held out his hands for the boxes. "May I ask why the Prince has so much luggage? We aren't that far from London, and surely he knows we'd provide for his needs."

The woman blushed, looking away. "Prince Soma stopped by a few stores on the way here, sir." She handed the boxes over, and to her credit, immediately went to go get more from the man, presumably Rodney. Sebastian walked back to the manor and deposited the boxes just inside the door. The larger woman stepped inside after them and followed his example.

"May I ask your name, my lady?" Sebastian asked. The woman glanced up at him and gave him a once-over.

"Marla." The woman replied. "I'm the cook." With that much said, the woman left again. Sebastian smirked, so far they fit his standards. He followed after her, and was pleased to see the large man and the smaller woman had gotten the rest of the boxes down and were carrying them to the manor.

The woman, Marla, turned back and walked past Sebastian into the house. She paused in the doorway and looked back at him. "Well? Whatter ya waitin' fer? Get in here and help!" She barked. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, she was certainly a strong woman. He followed the order, and apparently she decided she didn't need to yell at him anymore. For good measure, though, she yelled at the smaller woman when it looked like she was about to slack off. Sebastian smirked; he liked the woman already.

x

The man, Rodney, was strong but slightly slow. He was steady, though, and didn't show any kind of clumsiness, and was almost better than Sebastian at trimming flowers. The Irish girl, Ardara ('Call me Dara, please,' she'd said. 'Ardara was my mother.'), was a bit of a daydreamer, and had already decided Sebastian must be descended from a Sidhe.('You's got the coloring, and you's not human at all, nossir.') She'd said- surprisingly close to the truth, though Sebastian would never associate with weak races like the Sidhe. _Much, much too dependent on humans, and yet never will admit it, the stuck-up fools._ Later, she'd changed her mind, and decided he was a descendent of the Morrigan. Sebastian had to smirk at that, she was almost correct: the Morrigan was another demon, and thus they were related. So he'd calmly said, "Yes, I am." And left her sitting in her new room, flabbergasted and clutching her new maid outfit.

In the end, Sebastian had decided they matched up to his standards and hired them on full-time, much to Soma's delight. "I knew I had a good eye!" He boasted.

"Um, my prince, wasn't I the one who picked them...?" Agni had asked, confused.

Sebastian sighed and left them to bicker it out. He went to report to Ciel, who hadn't come down. He knocked on the study door, where Ciel had hidden.

"What." Ciel called.

"Bocchan, I have hired the servants Prince Soma and Mr. Agni brought." He'd told Ciel about them through their strange mental connection, and Ciel had simply said 'I trust your judgment. Hire them if you want." And cut him off.

"All right. Anything else?"

"Afternoon tea is prepared." Sebastian replied, stepping inside and closing the door again behind him. The headache intensified and a fiery sensation jolted down Sebastian's spine. Sebastian winced, his hand twitching. The plate he'd held out to Ciel fell to the ground. The headache vanished. Ciel blinked, hand still outstretched. The both stared at the fallen plate, equally shocked.

"Did you just drop that, or did something else happen?" Ciel asked, looking faintly worried.

"I... dropped... it..." Sebastian said, flabbergasted.

"...Why?" Ciel asked, looking more shellshocked than Sebastian had ever seen him.

"Something strange happened." Sebastian said, frowning. "It felt like my back was on fire, and I lost control of my arm."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, settling back in his chair. "Has this ever happened before?"

"No." Sebastian turned back to the cart and picked up the teacup with exaggerated care. "I have no idea what it was."

"Is there anything you aren't telling me? Something else that's happening." Sebastian paused, thinking.

"I have had headaches since we got back from Angela's place." He still wasn't sure what to call the area, it wasn't quite like a laboratory, but it wasn't a house, either. It had been an underground area in Bray's Head, Ireland, so it was possible it was an old Sidhe mound, but it could just have been a place Angela had built. Sebastian was more inclined towards a Sidhe mound, though, because the doors and walls had shifted a lot, changing shape and color. If whatever had happened with Ciel hadn't happened, he would have never gotten out. The Sidhe were endlessly clever, and probably hadn't wanted any human captives to find their way out. "I at first believed it was withdrawal from the Satandust, but these symptoms aren't described in any cases in my memory. It is possible that I am just reacting differently, though." He frowned, this really did seem strange...

"Anything else?"

"Our mental connection has added new emotions to what I can feel. So far, most of them are unpleasant." Sebastian listed. "That is all."

Ciel frowned, taking a sip of the tea. "Earl Grey." He noted.

"Yes. Brewed to your specific preferences."

"Aa. Thank you."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. _Why have you been so polite lately?_ He asked, switching to the more private means of communication. Once Sebastian had gotten over the shock of the strange connection, he'd realized how beneficial it could be. He would no longer have to worry about someone overhearing things Ciel wouldn't want to be heard, for one, even if it was otherwise inconvenient.

_No reason._ Ciel replied, 'sounding' annoyed. _I just do not feel any need to be rude._

_You did in the past._ Sebastian remarked idly. "Then, bocchan, I must see that our guests are settled in properly."

"Then go." Ciel ordered.

"Understood."

x

Ciel scowled at the demon's retreating back. _Dammit. I hope for answers, and all I get are more questions. _Ciel was gaining control over his newfound strength, but he was still unused to the sudden two inches he'd grown. _At least it's some height._ He reminded himself. _I'll get used to it soon._ From what he'd been able to tell, when Angela had injected whatever had turned him into a demon into his system, he'd started screaming for Sebastian in his mind. Somehow, he'd reached the demon. How Sebastian had managed to break through while still drugged is what he couldn't figure out. Ciel frowned, glaring at his cup of tea.

_Huh? The cup's empty?_ Ciel froze, staring at it. _I didn't finish it. _He looked down at the plate on the ground- _Sebastian forgot to clean it up?_ And frowned. There was not food anywhere near it, not even a crumb. Just shards of china. _Then what have I been drinking?_ He frowned. "Sebastian." He said out loud, not bothering to try the strange thought-speaking they'd been doing- it made his head hurt.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian opened the door, leaning in. "Is something wrong?"

"What have I been drinking?" Ciel asked. "And eating?"

Sebastian glanced at the pile of shards on the floor. "Aa. My apologies, I forgot to clean it up. I'm slipping." He remarked.

"You're avoiding the question." Ciel snapped. "Tell me now."

"Yes." Sebastian frowned slightly, looking almost sad. "Souls."

"Souls?" Ciel asked, eye wide.

"Yes."

Ciel's eye narrowed. He glared at the demon before him, chest tight. "Have you killed people to bring me these?" Ciel asked, softly, dangerously.

"...Yes."

"Who?" Ciel felt his pen shatter in his hand. Ink soaked his gloves, staining them black.

"Mostly criminals."

"And?"

"Those an inch from death."

"You did not kill anyone innocent?"

"No. My lord, your gloves..." Ciel ripped off his gloves, not caring that the cloth tore apart. He tossed them at the butler, who had knelt to clean up the shards.

"Do not lie to me again." Ciel ordered.

"I have not lied." Ciel glared at him.

"Stay out of my sight." He ordered.

Sebastian froze, his mouth half-open as if to say something. He stood. "My lord..."

Ciel glared at him. "This is an order! _Stay away from me, demon!_" He barked.

Sebastian vanished, unable to disobey the order. Ciel frowned, having caught a glimpse of the demon's face a second before the door closed.

_That must have really hurt him, for him to have an expression like that..._

x

"He deserved it." Ciel murmured to himself, pacing in his room. "I suppose I will dress myself tonight." He fumbled for a moment with the buttons. The cloth ripped underneath his fingers.

A knock came at the door. "Youn' master, I'm ta help ye dress tonigh'." _That must be one of the new servants. _Ciel thought.

"Come in."

The door opened, and the cook came in. "The butler tol' me ye banned him from yer presence, an' asked me to help ye instead." She explained. "'E seemed worried 'bout you."

"Why should I care if he's worried about me?" Ciel snapped, not caring that he was being rude.

She glared at him. "Excuse me if Ah'm bein' rude, youn' master, but ye shoul' hold ever' person that'll care about ya near. Ya lose 'em too quick otherwise. " She frowned at him. "Now, youn' master, how did ye manage to rip your clothin'?"

"Weak cloth." Ciel said quickly.

"Mmm." She pulled the shirt off, and Ciel didn't have time to turn to hide his mark. "Oh, my Lord." She said. "What have you done?" It was clear she wasn't speaking to him, but more like praying. Ciel scowled. "Well, unless ye want tuh talk abou' it..." The woman shrugged, pulling the nightshirt over Ciel.

"He lied to me." Ciel said stubbornly.

"And?" She asked.

Ciel stared at her. _And? He lied to me, and all she can say is and?_ "And what? He lied to me!"

"Now yer jus' repeatin' yerself." The woman admonished. "Why did 'e lie to ye?"

Ciel hesitated, thinking._ Oh._ "To keep from hurting me." He said softly. "I see."

"Good boy." She said, smiling for the first time. "Yer smart. Yer gonna go a long ways in this worl'. G'night." She turned and left, picking up the candles. She paused in the doorway. "Should I send him in?"

Ciel thought. "No." He decided. "He still lied, and I won't tolerate that. Tell him he doesn't need to deceive me, even for my own sake."

"Yes, milor'."

The door closed. Ciel blinked, adjusting his eyes to the darkness. He climbed into his bed and lay down, resting his head on the pillow with a soft sigh. _I don't like punishing Sebastian, after all I do... love? Him. But if I do... love... him, then why haven't things changed, at all? Yes, I have been more polite, but I've been more polite to everyone. From everything I've seen, isn't... love..._ He decided he hated that word, it was hard to even _think_. He scowled, turning onto his side. _Anyway, isn't love supposed to be... I don't know... wanting __the other to love you back, and laughing, and roses?_ He sighed. _So confusing. All I really want is to complete my revenge... I think. Aren't I supposed to _know _what I want? Alright. Basic things. I want to be human. I don't want Sebastian to lie to me, No, don't think of the things you don't want. I want... to complete my vengeance on Angela and anyone else she was with. I want Finny back- I wonder if he's okay? _Ciel sighed. _How abnormal of me to worry about my servants. I want Sebastian to stay by my side. I want Sebastian to protect me and carry out my wrath. I want Sebastian to follow my orders without question. I want Sebastian to be loyal. And in the end... I want to be a soul that appeals to __him. I wonder if he really cares at all for me, or if he's just manipulating me to increase the worth of my soul?_ Ciel frowned. _I need to sleep._ He closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing. He drifted off. _Amazing how one can force themselves to sleep..._

_x_

"Youn' master, it be time to awaken." Ciel jerked upwards reaching for his gun. _That's not Sebastian!_

He stopped, blinking. _Right. I banned Sebastian._ He yawned and stretched. "Yes. What are my appointments for today?"

"Appointments? I don' know." She said, sounding surprised. Ciel blinked in the darkness.

"Could you open the window?" He asked. "I can't wake..." He yawned, as if on cue, "up until I have some light."

"Oh, aye." She yanked the curtains over. "Here, le's get ye dressed."

Ciel sighed. "No, it's fine. I'll have Sebastian do it."

"Ah? Weren't 'e banned?"

"Yes, but I see no reason to inconvenience myself just because I am annoyed with him. And by now he should have realized I don't like being lied to."

"Aye, I'll send 'im in then." She turned to the door.

"No need, Marla, I am here." Sebastian opened the door and stepped inside.

The woman, Marla, jumped. "Oh my Lord! Star'le a woman out of her wit, will ye!" She frowned, putting her hands on her hips. "What on Earth were you doing out there?"

"Cleaning, my lady." Sebastian bowed. "I'll have Dara take over. Will you excuse me a moment, bocchan?"

"Yes. Be back quickly." He turned to Marla. "You are dismissed. Thank you."

"A-aye..." She said, still disconcerted. She left, following after the vanished butler. Ciel sat down on the edge of the bed, sighing. _I will certainly have to speak to him about it again, anyway._ He scowled. _Why am I so angry that he lied, anyway?_Sebastian knocked on the door.

"Bocchan, I'm back." He opened the door and walked in, Ciel's outfit draped over his arm.

"Aa." Ciel stood, allowing Sebastian to dress him. When Sebastian didn't say anything to that, Ciel frowned. "Is there a problem?" He asked, lifting his arms.

"I... am not sure how to apologize." Sebastian said.

"For?" Ciel asked. "Lying to me?"

"Deceiving you." Sebastian corrected, buttoning Ciel's shirt. "I do not lie."

"What's the difference?" Ciel asked, frowning at the butler.

"I did not outright lie about what I was giving you. I deceived you." Ciel shook his head, reaching for his eyepatch. He handed it to Sebastian, still scowling. "It is something you'll have to learn, as a demon."

"Never deceive me again." Ciel ordered. "Why did you bother, though?"

"I was unsure that you'd be willing to eat a soul."

"I am." Ciel snapped. "I do not care about those fools. They died, or got to the point where they were about to." _Who cares about criminals? It may be inconvenient for the Shinigami to lose souls, but I don't really care about them, either._

"Understood." Sebastian finished tying the knot and stepped away. He did look faintly surprised, though.

Ciel turned to look in the mirror. He couldn't find anything wrong with his appearance, so he nodded and turned back to the butler. "I don't know much about demons." Ciel commented. "I would like to learn."

Sebastian paused in folding the nightshirt. "Hmm. That would be wise, but with this many guests around..."

Ciel thought. "When you're sure everyone is asleep, come to my room and wake me. After all, demons don't really need sleep, right?"

Sebastian nodded. "It is a good way to pass the time, though."

"Yes." Ciel agreed. "And extremely enjoyable."

Sebastian smiled. I will be there, then. For breakfast, I have prepared a..."

x

Ciel pretended to be asleep, waiting for Sebastian to reappear. He found he didn't feel any urge to sleep if he didn't want to, which he welcomed with relish. However, boredom was a problem. _I could sleep until he gets here._ Ciel thought. _That would be all right, but I really don't want to. I'm too curious about this._ He frowned. _Agni will still be awake. Hopefully, Sebastian can get him to go to bed soon. I dislike waiting._

As if on cue, his door creaked open. Ciel sat up. "What time is it?" Ciel asked, stretching. It had felt like hours.

"Past three in the morning, that's all I know." Sebastian said quietly, setting the candles on the bedside table.

"Agni?" Ciel asked.

"Actually, no. Agni went to bed around midnight. I confess we spoke for a while about housekeeping techniques." Sebastian said, sounding almost sheepish. "I apologize for keeping you waiting."

Ciel sighed. "Never mind. So what kept you away until now?" Ciel asked.

"Marla. She apparently has a slight drinking problem." Sebastian grimaced. "I ended up having to clean up after her."

Ciel winced, he'd seen drunks passed out in their own vomit on the side of the road many times, and occasionally gotten close enough to smell the combined stench of feces, urine, and vomit. It was not pleasant, and too much like the smell of death for Ciel's comfort. He didn't yet know how strong it was to a demon's senses, and didn't really want to know. "What was she drinking?"

"Nothing of ours. One of the boxes I brought in had a stash of some rather strong alcohol."

Ciel sighed. "Good. I wouldn't like firing her, she is a capable worker."

Sebastian chuckled. "And strong-willed. Do you know that she actually yelled at me?"

Ciel had to chuckle at that. "Amazing. I never thought anyone would dare."

"Neither did I. Other than you, anyway." Sebastian admitted. "Well then, should we get on with business?"

Ciel would have perked his ears if he were a cat. "Yes."

"May I sit? This will take a while."

Ciel nodded, shifted over to give Sebastian room. "Yes. First of my questions. What powers should I have?" He asked.

Sebastian smirked. "Of course that's the most important of your thoughts. Hmm. Well, the traits all demons have are black nails," He motioned at Ciel's hands. Ciel looked down, noticing for the first time their color.

"How did I not notice that?" He murmured, surprised.

Sebastian chuckled. "Red eyes, when we aren't pretending to be human. Your eyes occasionally flash red, though you never see it. Enhanced senses- you noticed those. Strength- Your body had to change to allow the strength, that's why you're taller and more muscled." Sebastian explained. "You may well have gone through the equivalent of puberty overnight- which you started recently, as I recall. Only about a week, I believe, if I'm right about how long we were with the angel." Ciel almost blushed at the memory. "I must admit curiosity as to who you were dreaming about, though." Ciel glared at him.

"Don't change the subject." He ordered.

"Yes. My lord." He thought. "Yes. As for your other powers... I don't know." The demon admitted. "I can shapeshift, myself, and it's possible Angela gave you my blood, which would allow you to shapeshift as well."

Ciel blinked, surprised. "You can shapeshift?"

Sebastian smiled. "Yes, although it's limited. I cannot change my coloring- all of my forms have black hair, fur, or feathers, and red or red-brown eyes." He explained. "If my theory is right, you would have midnight blue fur, hair, or feathers and blue eyes. That limits your choice of forms, though, if you want to look natural. You would be able to shift into, say, Russian Blue cats, blue jays, or yourself. However, if she used another demon's blood, I have no idea as to what you can do,"

"Blood?" Ciel asked. "Why blood?"

Sebastian smiled again. "A good question. You know that your soul is linked to your body, correct?"

"Yes." Ciel said.

"Well, that means it's connected to _every _part of your body. Blood, saliva, semen." Ciel choked, surprised at the demon's choice of words. "The same goes for demons, angels, Sidhe, hell hounds..." He shrugged. "after she tortured me, she had ample blood to use on you, so it's most likely we've shared blood- and, if so, souls." Sebastian frowned. "Which would mean... I don't know." He veered away from that subject. "That is how we make new demons- since demons are sterile, we cannot reproduce. Angels can, but as demons, we lost many of the things that brought us closer to your God. So, instead, we fuse souls. Usually, the new demon is a servant to their creator, but under our contract, that is impossible. Instead, I am your servant for eternity, unless we both decide we want to break the contract, or our contract is fulfilled- impossible, now, with you being a demon." Sebastian smiled almost sadly.

Ciel frowned. _Is he unhappy? Well, of course he is, he's bound to me forever._ Ciel sighed, forcing his mind away from the unpleasant subject. "You told me an angel becomes a demon by committing an act they know is wrong, and still doing it." He bit his lip. "If you don't want to tell me, I won't order you, but what did you do?"

Sebastian smirked. He started to chuckled, and then laughed out loud. Ciel stared, eyes wide. _Has he snapped? Can demons snap?_

"No, bocchan." Sebastian took control of himself, still smirking in amusement. "As far as I know, demons cannot go mad. And as for your question, I am willing to tell you. Another angel did something I didn't like- it was an accident, entirely out of his control, but I was enraged. I killed him."

Ciel stared, almost horrified. He'd never thought of Sebastian as a murderer.

Sebastian smiled at Ciel. "I became a demon. At first, I railed against it, but I was too late. I'd already killed for petty revenge, and I was forever a demon. For thousands of years, I killed anyone who didn't amuse me, out of my anger at what I thought was an injustice. I became Sonneillon, demon of vengeance, devourer of souls."

Ciel closed his mouth sharply, realizing his jaw had dropped. Luckily, Sebastian had been staring off into space, not really seeing anything.

"One day, I tired of simply messily sampling souls. I decided to form a contract- mostly for amusement, and the thought of a perfect meal at the end. The soul I found was already..." Sebastian's eyes glowed red, "The most amazing I had ever seen. It knew hate, pain, fear. It knew all the depravities and sins of the world. It had been sullied, and yet cast off the dirt easily. And it was the purest I'd ever seen. As it turns out, only a child can hate as purely as it can love.

"I suppose that you've been a good influence on me, Ciel." Sebastian said, coming back to the world. He met Ciel's wide, mismatched eyes. "Returning to my old lifestyle has no appeal to me. In fact, it is rather unappealing." Sebastian shifted, crossing one leg over the other. "I apologize. I got off subject. What other questions do you have?"

Ciel snapped back to himself, pulling out of the state of shock Sebastian's tale had put him in. "Aa. What can demons... feel?" Ciel asked. "What emotions, what senses?"

Sebastian leaned backwards, propping himself up on two hands placed behind him. Close enough that if Ciel moved his led just a bit, it would touch Sebastian's gloved fingertips. "Hmm. I suppose it would be easier to explain what we can't. Love, happiness, annoyance, frustration, the urge to sleep. We have all of the senses of humans, as far as I know."

Ciel frowned. "Demons can't love?"

"Not usually. But recently, I've discovered that if they were human, or have a connection to a mind that is or was human, they can." Sebastian sighed. "It's troublesome, having to try and figure out what all of these emotions mean."

"Y-you can feel human emotions?" Ciel couldn't help or control the raw hope in his voice. He scowled, Sebastian was sure to pick up on it.

"Yes, isn't that what I said?" Sebastian frowned.

"Yes, just confirming." Ciel said quickly.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed for a moment, as if suspicious, but returned to normal a second later. It was fast enough Ciel wasn't even sure he'd seen it. "I see. Are there any other questions?"

Ciel milled over it for a moment. "Not any specifics." He decided. "Just tell me about demons overall?"

"Very well. You already know how demons are created, so I can skip over that..." Sebastian frowned. "Hmm. I think I'll start with... alright. There are many factions of demons. I am in one of the upper echelons, though by no means the top. That seat is reserved for one only- you know his name." Ciel nodded. "We are usually classified as the animals we feel a connection to- for me, cats. This doesn't say how high we are on the hierarchy, though, I knew a frog demon who could take me down without even looking at me if he wanted."

Ciel shivered at the reminder that Sebastian could lose in a battle.

"Don't worry, bocchan, he succumbed to a long sleep a few thousand years ago. When he does wake, , if he does, he won't be interesting in fighting me." Ciel nodded, annoyed that Sebastian had realized the source of Ciel's worry. "Each demon has a special skill. Mine is shapeshifting. I have heard of a demon who carries a sword inside of her that can kill even a demon with ease. That would be her power. Some have poison." Sebastian shurgged. "Your list of potential powers could go on for years. It could just turn out you've become a great cook."

Ciel scowled. _Then I hope I got Sebastian's blood. Shapeshiftng is a lot more useful than cooking._ "How do you collect souls?" Ciel asked.

"Hungry?" Sebastian asked, amused. At Ciel's scowled, he chuckled. "I'm joking. But there are many ways. You kill them, which releases the soul from the body. You can consume their flesh, or their blood, or really, whatever. Or, by the contract." Sebastian explained. "Then, I would literally rip the soul from your body. It is painful."

Ciel considered this. "So if you tasted my blood, you'd be tasting my soul?" He asked.

"Yes." Sebastian said. "Actually, that's where the vampire myths come from." He smirked. "But I assure you, a wooden stake will not kill me- nor will sun or garlic."

"I already knew that." Ciel sighed. "I don't know about a wooden stake, but I know you occasionally work with garlic, and you're out in the sun often enough."

"Of course." Sebastian agreed. "Do you have any other questions?"

Ciel thought. "You mentioned other races, like the Sidhe. What are they like?"

"Sidhe can mean almost any kind of supernatural creature. Elves, fairies, sprites, nymphs, gnomes, undines, phoenixes, dragons. What kind do you want to hear about first?"

Ciel cocked his head to one side. "Hmm... dragons?"

"Dragons have many breeds, much like your average lizard. The western dragons are actually more like bats than lizards, though, and are small enough they are easily mistaken for bats by humans. The eastern dragons are snakelike, and don't fly. They are usually mistaken for eels. Western dragons and eastern dragons are actually entirely different species, actually, western dragons are mammals and eastern dragons are fish."

"Fish?"

"Yes, fish." Sebastian answered. "That is the extent of what I know about them, they are rare and mysterious. What next?"

"Elves?"

"Ah, yes. You've probably actually seen one, though I'm not sure you noticed him. One went through London around the same time we did at one point. They are much like humans, but exceptionally long-lived. They are thought to be immortal, but aren't. There are many different castes and civilizations of them, which are actually made up of more than just elves, but two main factions: The Bright Court and the Dark Court. The leader of the Dark Court is actually a demon. Have you heard of the Morrigan?"

"Yes, I believe I have. The War Goddess of the Celts?" Ciel hazarded.

"Correct." Sebastian said, smiling. "The Bright Court has a King. You've heard of him, I'm sure- King Oberon."

"Of course, but isn't he just a character in a play?" Ciel asked, confused.

"We do not know how William Shakespeare knew his name, but he was correct. But King Oberon and Morrigan used to be lovers, long, long before Man evolved. There was a quarrel, I suppose, and they repudiated each other and became bitter enemies." Ciel was strongly reminded of children playing at love, deciding to hate the other party when things didn't end well. "Yes, they are much like children, despite their long lives." Sebastian agreed.

Ciel jumped. "You heard that?" He asked.

Sebastian nodded. "You didn't mean me to?"

"No."

"Odd." Sebastian frowned.

_How did he hear me? _Ciel wondered. Sebastian frowned again.

"I heard you again." Sebastian said, looking frustrated. "This is annoying."

Ciel winced. "So you can hear my thoughts now?" He asked bitterly.

"Apparently so." Sebastian answered. "I've never heard of anything like this, but then again, no contracted human has ever been made into a demon before."

Ciel sighed. "Dammit. Well, is there anything we can do about this now?"

"Not that I know of."

"Aa. Then we may as well continue with the questions. You've been to Hell, right?"

"No."

Ciel blinked. "You haven't?"

"No. Demons only go to hell when they... 'retire' so to speak. Or they sleep until either they want to get up again, or the end of the world they are on begins."

Ciel frowned. "What can kill a demon?"

"Worried, are you?" Ciel glared at the amused demon. "Hmm. Not many things. That sword I mentioned to you can kill us easily, the way a normal sword would kill a human. Fire and water don't kill us, and we don't breathe so we can't suffocate. Hmm." Sebastian frowned. "I don't actually know what all can kill a demon. Another demon could kill me, or an angel. But I don't know... how."

Ciel stared at the demon. _He's how old, and still doesn't know how to kill another demon?_

Sebastian tossed him an amused look. "It isn't as if I've had ample opportunity to test it. The few times I've met other demons, they were either too powerful or could bring me something else I wanted. I was quite the greedy creature, once..."

Ciel chose not to comment on that, he couldn't see Sebastian as greedy. Then again, a demon could have different versions of greed. "Why did Angela call you... I think it was Sonneillon?"

Sebastian jumped, eyes flashing red. Ciel leaned backwards, away from the demon, in surprise. The demon relaxed- though he seemed to force himself to- and let out a shaky breath. "Please do not say that again." He said calmly. "It Is my true name, and it would be disastrous if anyone were to learn it."

Ciel blinked. "Why?"

"One who knows my true name can order me to do things, and I will have to obey. That is why it is a truly bad thing Angela knows it." Sebastian said grimly.

Ciel frowned. _Sonneillon... Sonneillon... why does that sound so familiar?_

_You may have picked up a demonology book before. I, and many others, are listed in those books. I'm not surprised she knew the name- just surprised she connected it with me._ Sebastian answered.

Ciel frowned. "I didn't mean for you to hear that. How can you read my thoughts?" Ciel couldn't help but feel slightly violated by that.

Sebastian didn't say anything for a long moment. "I have a theory- two, actually. One for if it's my blood she used on you, and the other for if it wasn't mine." Ciel waited for him to continue. "The first... I believe, that if she mixed my blood with yours, she melded our souls in your body." He said. "That might create a mental connection. I've never heard of such a thing before, but with the contract, I really don't know what might happen. My other theory... when she changed you, you called out for me in your head. You may have broken some kind of mental wall between us, allowing me to hear your thoughts."

Ciel thought this over. "The first seems the most likely." He said, finally. "But until we know if it was your blood, we can't really know."

Sebastian nodded, sighing. "The only problem with that... I can hear the thoughts you don't direct at me, now. I couldn't before. Why?" He looked frustrated. "I can't think of anything!"

Ciel frowned, thinking. "Actually, I have an idea..." He said slowly. "I didn't know much about you from before the contract, and now I know you much better. Is it possible that's widening the... bridge between us?" He asked.

Sebastian thought this over. "Yes, that does make sense." He said. "It fits with both of my theories."

"A pity it doesn't get us closer to the truth." Ciel bit his lip. "However, maybe if I were to try shapeshifting... how do I do it?" He asked.

Sebastian frowned. "I... never really thought of it before. I just... did it. Like this." Where Sebastian had been a moment ago, a black cat sat on Ciel's bed, waving its tail proudly. Ciel instinctively reared back,waiting for his allergies to react. Sebastian let out a purr of amusement.

_Relax, bocchan. As a demon, you have no allergies._

"I... don't?"

_Not at all. _Sebastian stood, stretching languidly. _Now, as a cat, I happen to like having my ears scratched. Would you do the honor?_

Ciel found himself blushing, surprised. "A-ah, fine." Sebastian curled up next to Ciel and perked his ears, whiskers twitching in amusement. Ciel hesitantly touched Sebastian's head. The demon-cat pressed into his hand, purring. Ciel scratched behind Sebastian's ears, feeling a small smile come onto his face.

_He really is... cute like this. _Ciel thought. _And his fur is so soft..._

_Why, thank you, bocchan..._ The demon thought back, voice layered with amusement and pleasure.

_I keep forgetting you can hear my thoughts!_ Ciel thought back, frustrated. _It's like my privacy is completely gone!_ He almost stopped petting the cat-demon, but Sebastian insistently pressed his head into Ciel's hand again.

_Don't stop. And I wish I could stop it, if it would comfort you._ Sebastian mentally sighed.

Ciel sighed. _I do too._ He frowned, focusing on stroking Sebastian's ears. Suddenly, he realized something. _Sebastian, why are you acting so much like a cat?_

_ Oh? Am I? Well, the bodies I shift into have their own instincts, pleasures, personalities specifically layered into them. These are used for protection, mostly, and allow full use of senses. So when I shift into another shape, my personality shifts slightly to meet it's needs._ Sebastian replied. _You've stopped scratching again._

_ Ah- sorry._ Ciel smirked at the purring cat. He'd never seen Sebastian look this happy before, and it was actually making him smile.

They fell silent, content to just sit together. Ciel allowed his mind to wander, and was not surprised to find it turning in the direction of Angela and what she had done to him. _I'll have to scout out Lord Driscoll. Maybe send a spy into his household?_

_ That would be a good idea, I think, bocchan. _Sebastian put in, reminding Ciel again that he couldn't hide anything from the butler anymore.

_Of course it is, I came up with it._ Ciel retorted.

_Touchy._ Sebastian said, amused. _And so very modest._

_ What? It's true. And you can't be both modest and honest._ Ciel said.

Sebastian just purred. Ciel returned to his thoughts. _I wonder why Angela bothered? What use was it for her to change me into a demon? And I think she let us go. There's no way we got out that easily._ Ciel cast his mind back, going over each event from leaving the manor. _The carriage... oh, no- don't think about that! _But as soon as he tried to turn his mind away from it, his dream floated into his mind- Sebastian, kissing him.

Sebastian stood up abruptly, shifting back to human. He was in an odd pose, on his hands and knees on the bed next to Ciel. His eyes were wide with shock.

"B-bocchan, what was that?" Sebastian asked, sitting down and crossing his legs. "Was that-"

"Shut up." Ciel ordered, glaring at the covers clenched tightly in his hands. "It was a dream."

He could almost feel Sebastian's mind whirring around like one of the Funtom clockwork toys. His face burned with shame, cursing Angela, cursing this stupid thought-hearing crap, cursing the contract, cursing Sebastian-

"You're in love with me, aren't you, bocchan?" Sebastian asked, voice deceptively soft.

Ciel froze. His mouth worked as he tried to force sound out. He lifted his head to stare at Sebastian. Sebastian's face was expressionless, red-brown eyes watching his almost indifferently. Ciel felt an odd lump in his throat, and forced his words around it.

"Yes." He didn't mean to say it, but demons cannot lie.

"I see." Sebastian turned away, looking thoughtful. "When did this start?"

_He's treating this like it's some kind of physical disease._ Ciel thought, feeling a sick anger burning in his stomach. _Does he think it's disgusting?_

"No, I'm just unsure as to how to go about this. Please take me at my word, I have never had anything like this happen to me before." Sebastian admitted.

Ciel glared at the demon's back. "Fine. I don't know." Ciel said, exasperated. "It... it just _happened._" He bit his lip, he really _hated_ when he lost control of things, and this was spiraling further and further away from him.

"Aa." Sebastian turned again to meet his eyes. "Bocchan, right now... I don't know what love is, much less know how to go about things. Will you help me learn this?" The demon's brow was furrowed, he looked genuinely confused.

Ciel watched the demon carefully, looking for any sign of deceit. "Yes." He said finally. "I suppose our little question-and-answer game will be getting turned around now?"

Sebastian laughed,rubbing the back of his neck. "Yes. Actually, I have more than one problem." The demon frowned. "I have had many human emotions thrust onto me, and they're getting a bit out of hand."

Ciel nodded. "Understandable. What would you like to know first?" He was suddenly all-business, in the unflappable poise he took when doing business.

"What is love?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel blinked. "I believe the dictionary definition is 'affection, caring deeply for someone.' But really, that's vague. I guess..." He thought. "I believe it is a mixture of trust, friendship, physical attraction, and hormones."

Sebastian thought for a moment. "Then it follows that I love you." He said simply. Ciel started, eyes wide, contract mark glowing softly in the darkness. "You are my most important person, I trust you, and I do care for you- I may not have before, but I do now." He frowned. "That must have confused you."

"Ever so slightly." Ciel agreed. "Try again, perhaps?"

Sebastian thought for a long minute. "Ever since you slapped me for not saving Elizabeth, I have considered you to be most important to me. Something about your boldness struck a nerve inside of me. I trust you, maybe not to watch my back, but I trust you with my secrets and the secrets of my-our- kind. I care about you. I'm not sure what I felt about you before... what happened with Angela, is real 'caring,' but I know I genuinely care about you now, at least." He frowned. "Physical attraction... you are extremely..." He considered Ciel. "Cute." He eventually decided. Ciel stared at him, open mouthed. He'd been called 'cute' before, but many different people, but to hear it from Sebastian-! "That may not be the right word, though." He frowned. "These emotions are not easy to explain."

"N...no, they aren't." Ciel said, voice shaky. "Please continue."

"Aa. Hormones..." Sebastian sighed. "I don't know about hormones. I'm not even sure we _have _them." He frowned.

Ciel stared at the covers, which had started to rip. He loosened his grip. "Don't think this changes your position in the house." Ciel said suddenly.

"Hmm?" Sebastian blinked, looking surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Don't think this elevates your status." Ciel mumbled, crimson-faced.

Sebastian chuckled at that. "I wouldn't dream of it. After all, I am merely one hell of a butler."

"Yes, I know, I know." Ciel had to smile at that- sometimes Sebastian was so predictable. Ciel could even describe the way he moved, or talked, or fought- he never seemed to change.

Sebastian frowned, appearing to be in thought. "According to every book I've read... isn't this the part where I'm supposed to kiss the maiden?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel stared at him. "What?" He asked, unable to believe what he'd just heard. "I'm not a maiden!" He protested.

"It was just a phrase, bocchan." Sebastian said, amused. Ciel glared at him. "But isn't it?"

Ciel sighed. "I don't know." He muttered. "I guess." His cheeks heated up.

"I see." Sebastian leaned forward, one hand cupping Ciel's face, bringing it up. Ciel lifted his eyes, meeting Sebastian's. There was something strange in the red-brown eyes, something he'd never seen before. Ciel closed his eyes.

Warm, slightly chapped lips pressed into his. Lava spread from the spot, and Ciel shivered. His hands moved on their own around Sebastian's neck, holding him there. Instead of moving away, Sebastian pressed closer, until Ciel was almost lying back down, supported by Sebastian's arm, with Sebastian leaning over him. The demon shifted his legs, straightening them. He pulled away, much to Ciel's disappointment. "Bocchan, someone's woken up." He moved away from Ciel, disappointment and annoyance warring on his own face. "They're coming this way."

Ciel could hear it now, his hearing wasn't as sharp as Sebastian's, but he could hear better than before. He sighed. "If it's Soma, I'm going to kill him." He straightened his nightshirt. "Go meet them."

Sebastian gave him an apologetic smile and slipped out of the room.

Ciel dropped his guard, blushing, as he fully realized what had just happened. _Sebastian... kissed...me._ He thought, amazed. He didn't care if Sebastian heard him, he felt owed some incredulity. _Amazing... once, the only reason he kept me alive was so he could consume my soul, and now...?_

Sebastian stepped inside the room.

"What was it?" Ciel asked.

"Our new gardener sleepwalks, it seems."

Ciel frowned. "Are you sure he wasn't stealing anything?"

"Yes, he was definitely asleep. I woke him up and sent him back to his room."

"Aa." Ciel got off the bed, standing up. Sebastian had a pair of slippers in front of him in a flash. Ciel wouldn't have even seen him move, except for that his eyesight was so much better. "I can't get colds anymore, right?" Ciel asked, stepping into the soft mock-shoes. At Sebastian's nod, he continued. "So why did you bother with the slippers?"

Sebastian blinked. "Habit, I suppose." He smiled. "Why are you getting up, though?"

Ciel smirked. "I want to try shapeshifting. What should I try?"

A mischievous look flared up in Sebastian's eyes. "Try a cat." He suggested.

Ciel closed his eyes, focusing. He wasn't sure what to do, so he imagined himself changing into a cat.

Nothing happened.

Ciel frowned, concentrating harder. He cleared his mind- after years of meditation, it was easy- and imagined his feet turning into paws-

"Bocchan!" Ciel's eyes popped open.

"What?" He asked, blinking. "Why isn't it work-" He stared down where Sebastian was staring. "-ing..."

The slippers had changed into cloth paws.

"What the hell?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian furrowed his brow. "Ah." He said.

"'Ah' what?" Ciel snapped. "Aren't I supposed to be able to shapeshift?"

Sebastian smiled. "Something I forgot to mention. There are many different types of powers demons can have, right?"

"Yes." Ciel said cautiously.

"But they all have a criteria. Changing, which is where my shapeshifting comes from, also has other kinds. Changing objects, which is what humans believed alchemy was, even changing the weather, or temperatures." Sebastian explained. "Each power suits its master. I change myself into things- a butler, a noble, whatever suits my need, and so I am a shapeshifter. You," He walked around behind Ciel. "Change things around you. So, your power is what you could call 'alchemy,' transmuting things into other things. Like how you changed those slippers."

Ciel frowned. "But... I thought I'd be able to shift my shape, like you. Does this mean your first theory was incorrect?" He couldn't help feeling disappointed.

"On the contrary. I just didn't think that your personality would change the power."

"Oh." Ciel blinked. "So I can change anything into something else?" He started to smirk, this could be usef-

"No."

What? "Huh? Didn't you say I could?" Ciel asked, confused.

"No, I said you could transmute things. Bocchan, have you ever read anything on alchemy?"

"No, it never seemed useful." Ciel admitted. "I know we have a few books on it, though."

"I will get them." Before Ciel could open his mouth, Sebastian had vanished in that infuriating way he always did. Ciel braced himself, the demon would appear again any second. "Here." Ciel turned, Sebastian was standing behind him. "This one appears to be the most useful." He handed Ciel a thick, heavy tome that looked old enough Ciel's great-great grandfather's grandfather might have read it. He opened it, curious.

"The Arte of Alchemy" The first page said. It was hand-written, and obviously rare. He turned the page.

_Rip._

Ciel and Sebastian both winced, staring at the torn page.

"Ah." Sebastian said. "I forgot about your strength. You still aren't used to it, are you?"

Ciel scowled, he'd hid it well all day. He'd been astoundingly careful, even when it frustrated him- it turned out to be harder _not _to use his strength than it was to do all of it.

"Well, it gives a good chance to practice, correct?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel nodded. He set the book and paper on the bed and closed his eyes. He imagined the paper reattaching to the book. He opened his eyes, smirking.

It had worked perfectly.

"Bocchan, it's time for me to start preparations for the day. May I be dismissed?"

Ciel looked up. He felt a flash of disappointment. "Yes." He said, instead of what he'd wanted.

X

"This book is completely useless." Ciel announced when Sebastian came back in. Sebastian stopped, blinking, Ciel's outfit draped over his arm.

The room was cluttered with changed objects. Some were almost unrecognizable, but Sebastian was able to pick out different things- what looked like a former Bitter Rabbit, but was twisted in an odd shape. "What..." Sebastian stared, stunned. "What is this?"

Ciel smirked. "According to this book, alchemy is defined by 'equivalent exchange.' It means that, say, I took a candleholder,' He held one up, "And decided I wanted something of the same mass, I could change it into it- like lead into gold." Ciel explained. "So I could try to change this silver candleholder into gold. Here, I'll show you." Ciel just looked at the candlestick, not even closing his eyes. _He must not need to anymore._ Sebastian thought. The candlestick twisted, shifting in Ciel's grip. It started to show tarnish, and Sebastian winced. _I just cleaned those..._ He thought. _How cruel of you, bocchan. _He thought at Ciel.

Ciel smirked and tossed the ruined candleholder away. "It doesn't work." He said simply. "I don't know why. It tries to twist into the closest thing it can, but I can't change the material. Why?" Ciel frowned, looking frustrated.

Sebastian smirked. "Science." He said simply. "You cannot change silver into gold because they are different types of atoms. Different elements."

Ciel sighed. "I know that. But aren't I supposed to be able to change things?"

Sebastian had to chuckle at the raw disappointment in Ciel's voice. _Even after all he's been through, he's still a boy who loves the idea of 'amazing' powers._ Sebastian thought. _Amusing. And yet, he's no child at all._ His mind flashed back to what had happened earlier. "No, bocchan. You power, I suppose, is to twist things into other things of the same materials. For instance, you can change a porcelain dish into a porcelain doll head, but you can't change a silver candleholder into a gold one."

"I gathered that much. But why?" Ciel asked, looking frustrated. "It's such a limit on what I can do."

"Bocchan, if demons could have unlimited power, things would be very interesting- and not in the good way." Sebastian said. He set the clothing next to the book Ciel had tossed onto the bed. "I do not have unlimited power. No demon I have met has unlimited power. Lucifer does not. Even God does not." Sebastian shrugged. "God cannot change the past, for instance, nor can he see the future. Why should you have power greater than God's?"

Ciel frowned, obviously thinking it over. "Right." He sighed. "It was arrogant of me."

"As you once said, do non-arrogant humans exist?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel smirked, recalling that day. It had been... trying, with Baron Kelvin and his sick madness, but the macabre irony of it all...

"Bocchan, will you allow me to dress you..?" Sebastian asked, reminding Ciel of the morning routine.

"Aa. Yes." Ciel kicked a... something out of the way and stood. "And make sure to dispose of these later." He ordered.

"Understood." Sebastian dressed him with the usual professional quickness. Ciel decided he liked today's outfit- he didn't usually like dark green, but this was a dark blue-green that set off his eye even better than dark blue did. "Your lessons will be changing from now on. Your old tutors will not be coming back."

Ciel breathed a sigh of relief. _Does this mean I won't have to-_

"I will be your tutor for dancing, cooking, cleaning, fighting, etc. and your new demonic aspects."

"C-cleaning?" Ciel squeaked, stunned.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian smiled at him. "Bu do not worry, my lord- I will not spend much time on that. The majority of our time will be spent on fighting."

"I don't need to learn how to clean!" Ciel protested. He turned away from Sebastian scowling.

"Bocchan." Sebastian pulled him around to face the butler again. "We will not be able to stay at Phantomhive manor for very long." He said quietly. "There is too much risk of discovery. I do not know where we will go, but you may need many skills there. Right now, you are talented at artistic skills- except dancing. You are exceptionally good at business maneuvers. You are a good sleuth. You have a good education." Sebastian shrugged. "As impressive as all that is, it is not enough. But don't worry, bocchan." Sebastian added as he opened the door. "As a demon, once you succeed at something, you will never forget it." He smiled. "That is how I learned so quickly."

Ciel scowled, following the demon downstairs. The servants and guards stood in a neat row by the door, being inspected by a hungover Marla. The cook was especially cranky this morning, she was now yelling at Dara because her hair was frizzy. The woman somehow managed to explain how frizzy hair could destroy the mansion and its reputation. Ciel smirked. "I like her." He decided.

Sebastian smiled. "So do I. The problem is.." He motioned around the mansion, which was in perfect shape as always. "These new servants are too competent." The butler sighed, looking faintly depressed. "I have absolutely _nothing_ to do until your tutoring later."

Ciel wasn't sure whether to laugh, sympathize, or give the man a job. He frowned. _There's no job I can give him..._ He realized. He started to laugh.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian frowned, obviously a little unhappy about being laughed at.

Ciel wrested control away from the laughter, sobering almost instantly- but he knew there was a faint smirk on his face. "The irony strikes me." He said simply.

Sebastian blinked in surprised, then smirked. "Indeed. Bocchan, do you think you would be willing to start your lessons early?"

Ciel felt the smirk change into a scowl. "No." He said.

"Could I bribe you?" Ciel had to turn away quickly to hide his blush.

"I suppose." He said grudgingly. "Let's go to my study." He hurried away, and could almost feel Sebastian's amused smirk.

As soon as the door closed, Sebastian asked, "What would you like as a bribe?" Ciel scowled at the ground, still facing away from the demon. He stayed silent, not really sure what he wanted.

Sebastian's hand fell on his shoulder. Ciel jumped, turning his head towards the demon. Sebastian kissed him, one arm sliding around the younger demon's waist to pull him around so they faced each other.

Ciel relaxed into the kiss, surprised at how easy it came. Sebastian's words from earlier floated into his mind- "...once you succeed at something, you will never forget it." His mind flashed back to the time when he learned these things.

_"Oh, don't worry, you're doing well enough I may not have to do this again!" The man crooned, with another painful thrust. Ciel screamed, it hurt so badly..._

"Bocchan!" Sebastian jerked away as if he'd been burned. Ciel tried to get his breathing under control, forcing the images out of his mind. He slid down to sit on the floor, staring at the ground.

"I..." He eventually managed. "I'm... sorry." He stood up, finally gaining control over his churning stomach. "You didn't need to see that."

"No." Sebastian said, still on one knee before the boy. "I did." He met Ciel's eyes. "I'm sorry for reminding you."

Ciel chuckled, shaking his head. "It wasn't you. I realized something that reminded me of that time."

Ciel let out a surprised squeak as Sebastian pulled him into a hug. He struggled for a second, but Sebastian didn't let go.

"Ciel." Ciel stopped, surprised. Sebastian practically _never_ called him Ciel. "Call my name." The butler murmured, using the phrase he used to bring Ciel out of panic attacks. "You will never be in a cage again."

"Sebastian." Ciel whispered. "I know." When Sebastian kissed him again, there were no flashbacks.

X

"Step forward- with your left, bocchan, your left." Ciel scowled. Sebastian chuckled at the young boy. "I know you hate dancing, but just try. As soon as you can dance this dance the whole way through, we can go on to fighting or something else." Sebastian urged.

Ciel sighed. He'd already worked his way through half the dance, but this part he couldn't seem to manage even once. Sebastian sighed.

"Very well." The demon gave in to Ciel's glare. "We will finish this later. We should go outside for the fighting." Sebastian smiled at him.

Ciel breathed a sigh of relief. _I hate dancing. I hate dancing. I hate dancing._ He chanted in his mind.

_My, bocchan, you really must._ Sebastian replied. Ciel sighed, he kept forgetting that Sebastian could hear his thoughts. Suddenly, he frowned. _Wait a moment. He doesn't seem to hear all of my thoughts, just... most of the time._

He saw Sebastian smile at him. "I can block out your thoughts if I am a bit away from you." The demon explained. "Not when we're nearby, though."

Ciel considered this. "Convenient. " He decided. "Though not as convenient as it would be if you couldn't at all."

"On the contrary, bocchan, I believe this had been most beneficial." Sebastian turned off the phonograph and turned towards Ciel. "After all, before that, I would never have wanted to do this-" He bent and captured Ciel's lips in a kiss for one brief moment. "And all I would have wanted was to consume your soul." Sebastian smiled and ruffled the surprised boy's hair.

Ciel ducked away, glaring at Sebastian. "Don't do that." He chastised.

"My apologies, Ciel."

Ciel flushed, he always did when Sebastian called him Ciel now. "Let's just go do the damn practice." He muttered.

He stalked away. He heard Sebastian chuckle and follow after him.

"Yes, my lord."

x

"Why, bocchan, you are quite a bad pupil." Sebastian sighed. "Demons aren't supposed to be this clumsy."

"I'm not clumsy." Ciel protested, getting back up. "You tripped me."

"And?" Sebastian waited for an answer, head tilted to one side. Ciel scowled.

"And, that makes you evil, not me clumsy." Ciel declared.

"Bocchan, bocchan." Sebastian sighed. "Only a clumsy fighter would be taken out by a held-out leg."

"It was a dirty trick!" Ciel protested.

"In fighting, there is no real honor." Sebastian said, severely. "Learn that, and soon. You may not be easily killed, but it _can_ be done, and I may not always be there to save you."

The butler knelt down in front of Ciel, eyes flaring red. "Better bruises now than a coffin in Undertaker's place later." Sebastian said.

Ciel fell backwards, the breath _whooshing _out of his lungs. "N-no fair!" He gasped as soon as he got the air to do so. Sebastian smirked, straddling his hips.

"I said, there is no honor in fighting. Now, what are you going to do to get me off of you? Or are you enjoying this?"

Ciel blushed at the predatory gleam in Sebastian's eyes. "G-get off of me, pervert!" He demanded. "Now!"

"I am afraid I cannot do that until you make me." Sebastian didn't move.

Ciel wilted, face inventing a new shade of hot pink no one had seen before. Then his eye narrowed, and his eyes went cold.

Sebastian fell to the side, the breath leaving him as Ciel's elbow connected with his stomach. He landed hard, and Ciel's eye widened as he heard a sickening _crack _of a shattering bone- he'd heard it many times. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian sat up, wincing. He took a few deep breaths. "G-good." He wheezed. "That actually hurt." He grabbed his broken arm and shoved it into place. He waited a moment and flexed the arm. "Very good. If I were human, I would have lost there. However, since I'm not-" With no further ado, he pounced on Ciel.

They wrestled for a moment before Sebastian's superior strength had Ciel's face in the dirt, arms bent behind him, Sebastian's arms pinning him to the dirt. "Bocchan, remember, demons have other powers, too." Sebastian murmured into his ear. Ciel would have scowled, but he didn't want dirt in his mouth. Instead, he closed his eyes and focused.

Sebastian's sleeves twisted and merged, binding the demon's hands. Sebastian effortlessly ripped them. Ciel scowled, but it had worked- Sebastian had let go of him to free his hands. Ciel flipped over like a striking snake-

And Sebastian pinned him to the ground again, their faces an inch away.

Sebastian chuckled, his warm breath ghosting over Ciel's face. Ciel found himself blushing again, but found himself scowling.

"Sebastian." He said, slowly, deliberately. "Get. Off."

"But I like it here." Sebastian said, smirking.

"I said. Get. Off." Ciel snapped. "This is an order, Sebastian."

Sebastian sighed, looking mockingly disappointed. "Are you sure?"

"Now, Sebastian!" Ciel snapped. The demon obediently stood up and stepped back, holding out a hand for his dirt-covered master. Ciel took it and pulled himself up. He turned and walked away, scowling. "And don't touch me so freely!" He snapped.

He _felt _Sebastian's surprise as if it were his own. He felt slightly bad, but was not inclined to apologize.

_Damn demon._ He thought mutinously, despite knowing he was a demon too. He marched into the mansion, scruffy and covered in dirt, and ran straight into Agni.

"Master Ciel!" Agni exclaimed, catching Ciel as the boy jerked backwards. He steadied the boy and took a step back. "Are you okay?" He frowned, studying him. "You're covered in dirt."

"I'm fine." Ciel muttered.

"Tch." Agni sighed. "Where on earth is Sebastian? You need to be cleaned up."

"I don't want to see him right now!" Ciel snapped. Agni blinked, clearly surprised.

"But he's your khansama!" Agni was clearly unable to comprehend that maybe Ciel and Sebastian had a row.

"So?" Ciel asked, glaring at him.

Agni bit his lip. "Then I'll do it." He sighed. "I am acting as a second butler here anyway."

"What? No, you don't have to!" Ciel stammered, backing away.

"I'm happy to!" Agni grabbed his arm and towed the boy away.

Ciel followed him, too stunned to react. Agni towed him into the bathroom and grabbed a hand towel. He turned on the sink and soaked it for a moment. :Please remove your eyepatch?" Agni requested. Before Ciel could say anything, Agni had untied the eyepatch and dropped it to the floor. Ciel didn't have time to close his eye.

Agni's eye widened as Ciel's eye snapped closed. Ciel knew it was too late, Agni had seen the contract mark. Agni blinked, slowly, clearly working through possibilities.

"Master Ciel..." Agni began. "What was that?"

Ciel grabbed the hand towel. "Nothing!" He snapped. "Go away!"

Agni grabbed Ciel's arm. "Master Ciel, I need to know!" Agni demanded. "What are you!"

Ciel easily broke the man's grip. Agni stared, stunned- no one except Sebastian had been able to do that, Ciel knew. He winced; now Agni would _know_ something was up.

"Master Ciel..." Agni grabbed his shoulders. "I apologize for my insubordination, but please!" The Indian man begged. "Tell me what you are!"

Ciel felt a cold smirk come over his face. HE leaned closer to the man, grabbing Agni's shirt to keep him from moving away. "I..." He purred. "Am just one hell... of a watchdog." Agni lost his balance, pulled forward by Ciel's demonic strength. He caught himself, one hand against the wall, the other against an unyielding Ciel.

The door opened.

"Bocchan?"

Ciel shoved the Indian man away. Agni staggered, just barely managing to keep from falling. Ciel looked up, opening his contract eye. Sebastian's eyes widened, then narrowed and went cold. "I see. Do not worry about me, young master. Do what you will." Sebastian vanished, the door closing. Ciel's eyes widened as he realized the seemingly intimate position he and Agni had been in.

"Dammit! SEBASTIAN!" Ciel ran after the vanished butler, breaking down the door. "COME BACK, NOW!" He slammed into Sebastian, who seemed to appear right in front of him.

"Is there something wrong, young master?" Ciel winced, Sebastian hadn't called him young master since what had happened with Angela.

"It's not what you think!" He protested automatically. He winced, cliché words like that always seemed like a lie.

"Young master, I do not know what you are talking about. I saw what I saw."

Ciel growled. "Dammit..." He closed his eyes, reaching for the memory of what had happened. He slammed it into Sebastian's mind. The demon jerked backwards as if Ciel had physically hit him and fell, clutching his head. Then, all at once, Sebastian lay still.

"Sebastian?" Ciel knelt in front of the demon. "Sebastian, wake up." Sebastian didn't move. Ciel's eyes widened. _He must really be unconscious!_ He heard the pounding of feet and smelled Dara coming. Ciel winced, _time to use my strength I guess._ He picked up Sebastian, shifted him into a bridal-position and ran at full speed, too fast for human eyes to follow.

For some reason, he found himself at his own door. He didn't question his instincts, just ran in and set Sebastian down on his own bed. He shut the door. _wouldn't do for a servant to come in. _"Sebastian, wake up." Ciel ordered. _What the hell happened?_

Sebastian's eyes snapped open. "Young master?" He groaned, sitting up. "My head hurts again." Sebastian muttered, looking surprisingly pathetic. "Why does my... ah." He blinked, clearly remembering what had happened. "Bocchan, you don't have to be so forceful with your thoughts." Sebastian sighed. He lay back, throwing one arm over his eyes.

"Huh?" Ciel asked, searching for a spare eyepatch. He found the one he used to sleep and pulled it on, scowling. _Damn Agni and his meddling._

"Hurts to talk." Sebastian muttered.

_So think._ Ciel snapped mentally, feeling more irritated than he probably should be.

_Hurts to think..._ Sebastian replied.

_What the hell id I do to him?_ Ciel wondered.

_You overrode my brain functions when you threw that memory._ Sebastian summarized. _I died._

Ciel's eyes widened. "I can do that?" He asked, completely stunned. "I _did_ that?"

_Yes. Bocchan, could I ask you to make me some ice?_

"Make you some ice?" Ciel asked, blinking. "How should I do that?"

_You're a demon, Ciel. Remember your power? Just stop the water from moving- at all._

"Um..." Ciel looked around. A glass of water Sebastian kept by Ciel's bed in case he woke up thirsty was the only water in the room. He grabbed it and closed his eyes, focusing.

He yipped and nearly dropped the cup as his hand froze to the cup. He broke his hand away, scowling. The water had expanded, rising up over the rim. He blinked. _Water expands when frozen?_

_Careful._ Sebastian said, faint amusement coloring his tone.

_Shut up._ Ciel ordered automatically. He handed the cup to the butler, blinking at their reversed roles. _Since when do I help him?_ He saw Sebastian's face twist into a smile. He set the cup to his forehead and instantly relaxed.

"Much better." The demon said out loud. He sat up and set the glass down. "Thank you, Ciel."

"It was nothing." Ciel muttered, feeling embarrassed for some reason. Sebastian stood and smiled down at Ciel. Suddenly he knelt, bringing himself down to eye-level with the shorter boy.

"You know." The demon murmured. "If I weren't already damned, I would be now." He smirked. "But since when," He cupped Ciel's face. Ciel blushed, was he going to-? "Have demons had morals?" He kissed Ciel, one arm wrapping around Ciel's narrow waist. Ciel gasped, his mouth opening. Sebastian's tongue slipped in and found no resistance, although Ciel almost pulled away in shock. The older, larger demon pulled Ciel's legs out from underneath him and lowered Ciel to the ground. Ciel blushed, did Sebastian want to-?

Sebastian chuckled, the vibrations making Ciel shiver. The demon pulled away briefly and tilted his head to whisper into Ciel's ear, "This is what I was going to do earlier, when you became angry with me..." He nipped Ciel's earlobe. Ciel went limp, dazed by the amount of sensation it created.

"S-Sebastian..." Ciel breathed. The demon abandoned the ear, and Ciel wasn't sure if he wanted Sebastian to go back to it or keep going or to go away. Sebastian unbuttoned Ciel's ascot and tossed it away. He unbuttoned Ciel's top three buttons and kissed the hollow of Ciel's throat. Ciel's eye widened. Sebastian nipped his collar bone, and Ciel's eye fluttered as his head fell backwards against the carpet. Sebastian smirked, unbuttoning Ciel's shirt all the way. He shifted the cloth out of the way, not yet removing it completely. He slipped off his gloves. Ciel lifted his head, opening his mouth to say something-

The words got mixed up on the way out and came out as a moan when Sebastian kissed the soft pink nub of his right nipple. "Sebastian! Nn..." He gasped. The demon's talented tongue mapped the soft mound, his other hand trailing up to Ciel's left nipple.

"M-mm! D-don't... stop!" Ciel moaned, entangling his fingers in Sebastian's hair and pinning him there. For some, illogical reason, Sebastian took that as his cue to stop and easily pulled away.

"My, bocchan. You truly are a demon... the very picture of temptation." He lifted one leg and brought it over Ciel's, leaving him kneeling next to Ciel. Ciel started to sit up, but Sebastian placed his still gloved hand on his chest. "Please stay there, bocchan."

Ciel relaxed, laying back down, feeling tense. Sebastian lifted his ungloved hand and paused, the contract mark gleaming slightly in the light. "This won't do." The demon sighed. Abruptly, he slid his hands underneath Ciel and picked him up. Ciel yelped, startled. Sebastian set him on the bed so Ciel was sitting. Ciel's shirt dropped to the ground.

Sebastian placed his hands deliberately on Ciel's knees, looking into Ciel's eyes. Sebastian frowned. "Boc-ah, Ciel, will you please take off your eyepatch? I want to see both of your eyes." Sebastian requested.

Ciel couldn't stop his hand from trembling and he ripped the eyepatch off, not wanting to bother untying it. Sebastian smiled. Sebastian separated Ciel's knees. Ciel blushed at the rather obvious bulge in his pants. He looked away, flushing.

Sebastian took Ciel's chin in his hand and pulled Ciel's face back towards him. "I know you're embarrassed, bocchan, but please don't look away from me."

Ciel flushed. Since when was Sebastian so- so- sentimental? Sebastian caught the thought and chuckled, but didn't comment.

Sebastian knelt and placed his hand on the prominent bulge. Ciel squeaked, surprised- even though he had known it was coming. Sebastian's hand was warm, and Ciel almost unconsciously pressed his hips forward. Sebastian smirked, looking up at Ciel. Eyes still on Ciel's he unbuttoned Ciel's pants and pulled them out of the way. Ciel blushed, there was just something strange about looking into someone's eyes when they-

He lost his train of thought as Sebastian's mouth engulfed him. He moaned, unable to stop the sound. "Nn... nm..." He entangled his fingers into Sebastian's soft hair, lost in the velvety heat around him. "Sebastia...n..." His back arched as he peaked, screaming, "Sebastian!" He collapsed.

x

Sebastian stood up, taking off one glove and wiping his mouth.

"Bo-" Sebastian blinked. "Oh. He's asleep." Sebastian chuckled sadly. He pulled Ciel onto the bed and pulled the covers over him. "Sleep well, bocchan."

"Stay..." He heard the boy mumble. Sebastian turned around, closing the door again. He smiled.

"Yes, my love." He whispered, knowing Ciel was still asleep. He wouldn't have dared say it otherwise. He walked back over to the bed and lay down next to the boy. "I am always by your side."

He stroked the slleping boy's hair. _Even as a demon, you have no stamina._ He thought. _Amazing. You truly are strange- you can swordfight, or wrestle, or fight without tiring for a decent amount of time, but you lose energy so quickly emotionally. And yet..._

Sebastian smiled. _Blue-gray hair. One would almost think you'd dyed it. Who has blue-gray hair?_ Sebastian chuckled. _It's very soft. So is your skin. But I don't think it's your appearance that had me fall for you this way. Maybe as a demon I couldn't truly love you, but maybe I was close enough to it that I fell in love with you when I was given human emotions- again, by you. You've given me everything, haven't you? A name, a home, a family, a purpose, emotions, headaches, pain. How many times have I been hurt saving you? And yet I __wouldn't change a thing._ He placed a chaste kiss on Ciel's lips. _I think I went too far. You'll probably be angry with me in the morning, but... it was worth it. Now I've seen even more of you. Bocchan, bocchan, what have you done to me? The proud and mighty Sonneillon, fallen in love with a mere child. Ha. But 'Sonneillon' is gone now, isn't he?_ Sebastian looked at his nails. As he had suspected, they were now a dark gray- not pure black anymore. _I've become more human._ He noted. He glanced at Ciel's nails, they were pure black. _Ha. So my master is more of a demon than I am? What a quandary._

He looked up at the ceiling. _God, I don't know why I've gotten such a gift from You. Why did I, anyway? All of the religions here say that it is evil to love __someone of the same gender, but I don't believe so. Since when do I wonder about good and evil? I am... was evil incarnate._

_ And now?_

Sebastian smiled sadly. _I might never know._ He stripped off his jacket and shirt and tossed them into a chair across the room. They landed perfectly folded, a trick he'd picked up almost a year ago. The shoes followed the clothing by a second. He slid underneath the covers- a bit of insubordination he hoped Ciel wouldn't mind. He rolled over onto his side- his most comfortable position- and closed his eyes, breathing in Ciel's scent.

_Good night, bocchan._

X

Sebastian woke first. Ciel had moved towards him in the night and now lay curled up with his face buried in Sebastian's chest. Their skin pressed together, and Sebastian savored the warmth. He didn't want to wake him up, but he knew he had to- if Ciel wasn't up soon, someone would come looking for them. And not to mention, Agni must surely be worried about yesterday's events...

"Bocchan, wake up."Sebastian combed his fingers through Ciel's hair. "Bocchan."

"Mm...?" Ciel blearily opened his eyes and looked up. He blinked, and shock flitted over his face, followed closely by a blush. "S-Sebastian!" He stammered. "What are you doing in my bed!"

Sebastian had to laugh at the flummoxed look on Ciel's face. "You asked me to stay." He said mildly.

"W-what?" Ciel apparently suddenly remembered what had happened the night before. He yelped and jerked away. "H-hey! Get away from me!" Sebastian blinked, and sighed. _Bocchan is always so troublesome in the mornings._ He thought with a sigh. He sat up, wincing as the cold air hit his skin. It was definitely winter, he decided, if even he was feeling cold.

Ciel blinked, seeing Sebastian shirtless. He went pale, then red, then pale in a speed that highly amused Sebastian. "W-wh-what all did you do to me yesterday?" Ciel asked, looking almost... scared.

Sebastian frowned. _I knew I went too far._ "What do you remember?" He asked.

"You were..." Ciel blushed again. "Did I fall asleep?" Ciel asked, putting two and two together.

"Yes, right after you orgasmed." Sebastian replied. Ciel got a strange, crimson look on his face.

"Don't say it like that!" Ciel muttered. "It's... perverted."

Sebastian blinked. "I was speaking scientifically." He pointed out.

"No, I meant what you did to me." Ciel muttered, dropping his face in his hands. "Though that was too."

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy it?" Sebastian frowned, Ciel had actually told him not to stop, but people often regretted things like that after the fact.

"I..." Ciel faltered. "I did," He choked out the words and blinked. "That wasn't what I meant to say." He said, confused.

"Demons can't lie, even to themselves." Sebastian said calmly, standing up. He walked over to his clothing and started to pull on his shirt.

"I wasn't going to lie!" Ciel protested.

Sebastian just smirked. "So you did?" He prompted.

"Well, ah... yes." Ciel admitted. "But you seduced me!"

Sebastian froze in the middle of buttoning his shirt, eyes wide. _I seduced him? _His brain echoed. _No, I didn't, did I? _He buttoned up his shirt, brow creased. "I..." He stopped, not finishing. He turned and left the room, leaving behind his shoes. _I couldn't have, right? I've done it before, many times, and it wasn't at all like what it was with Ciel._ He started to pace the hallways. _No, I'm sure I didn't seduce him. Ciel isn't the type to be seduced. But I did just attack him, almost out of nowhere... he seemed to like it, so I kept going until he fell asleep._ He scowled. _Oh, bocchan. I've never thought twice about this kind of thing before, but you have me questioning morality again. How confusing._

He muttered a curse. "I need to talk to Agni." He decided. The man had a cool head, and they needed to talk anyway. He closed his eyes, focusing on the mansion. Agni was in the kitchen, presumably making Soma breakfast. Sebastian hurried to the kitchen.

Agni looked up from the stove as Sebastian opened the door. "You are troubled." The man remarked. "I as well."

"And about the same person, probably." Sebastian agreed, leaning against the door.

"You're not wearing any shoes." Agni remarked. "And your shirt is buttoned wrong. Not to mention there's something in your hair and you look exhausted. What happened?"

As always, Agni was observant. Sebastian chuckled. "Ahh. I didn't clean up properly. I left my shoes in Ciel's room."

"Since when do you call Master Ciel by his name? And why are your shoes in his room?"

"It's..." Sebastian hesitated. "A long story." He said. "Do you have time?"

Agni thought. "I need to bring Soma his breakfast. Get yourself cleaned up and meet me back here."

"Alright." Sebastian held the door for the man, who was carrying a bowl of a yogurt curry. Agni disappeared into the hall. Sebastian headed for his room, which was the opposite direction. He closed the door behind him and turned to the mirror. Sure enough, his hair was messy and there was something white in it- Sebastian could easily guess what it was. He fixed his shirt and combed it out of his hair, grimacing. _I do not believe I have ever looked this scruffy before._ He pulled on an extra pair of shoes and a jacket- he'd left his normal one in Ciel's room too. Deciding that he was presentable, he left for the kitchen.

Agni was already sitting at the table with two cups of ginger chai tea brewing. He smiled at Sebastian. "Sit, and drink." The man invited. Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief, ginger was one of the things that actually tasted good to demons. Most food was just disgusting, especially anything sugary. "There's no sugar, just like you prefer it." Sebastian chuckled, they'd had tea together many times and had learned the others tastes well. Sebastian sat and picked up the cup, inhaling the spicy-sweet scent. "May I hear what's wrong?"

"Ah." Sebastian took a sip and set the cup down. "Well, where should I begin?"

"Begin at the beginning, and go on until you come to the end, then stop." The man quoted. Sebastian chuckled.

"I'm not quite sure where the beginning is." He admitted.

"Ah." Agni nodded. "Understandable."

Sebastian thought for a moment. "It's not really the beginning, but I suppose... a few weeks ago, you know our servant Finian disappeared after Ciel and I were captured. All three of us were captured by the same person. I don't know what Finny was doing in London, but apparently he was worried about us and went to the townhouse to look for us. He was captured. While we were there, Ciel was... experimented on, and something changed. I can't explain what, please don't ask." He added as Agni opened his mouth. The man closed his mouth and nodded. "Thank you. When we got back here, I had changed too- thought not in the same way Ciel had. I fell in love with him." He waited for Agni to react to the bombshell.

Agni only blinked, not even really looking surprised. "I see. Continue."

Sebastian smiled, staring down into his cup. "I didn't realize what I was feeling until later, when I was speaking to him and discovered his feelings for me. He explained what I was feeling. I kissed him." Sebastian tightened his grip on the cup. "For the next couple of days, things were strange between us. I would occasionally kiss him, or touch him, but Ciel never seemed to mind. I was teaching him fighting, we ended up wrestling, and he became angry with me and went inside. You took over there, and you know what happened."

Agni interrupted. "What was that on Master Ciel's eye?" He asked.

"I can't tell you." Sebastian frowned. "It's one of our deepest secrets, and the only people who know of it are either dead, soon to be dead, or nothing we can do anything about."

Agni frowned at him. "I see. Maybe one day you'll trust me enough. Please continue."

"Ah. Yes. When I walked in to find out if he was okay, well, it wasn't what it seemed. I left, not sure what to feel, and Ciel ran after me. He... explained the situation." Sebastian winced, that had been a killer headache, but at least the ice had fixed it. "We went to his room to talk, and I kissed him. It went further than I'd expected or intended, but he didn't resist, and seemed to enjoy it."

Agni frowned.

"This morning, we woke up together- no, we didn't go that far." Sebastian added at Agni's surprised look. "He asked me to stay in his sleep, so I did. He accused me of seducing him." The cup cracked. Sebastian blinked in surprise as the hot tea spilled over his hands. "Oh."

Agni sighed and handed him a hand towel from the counter. "Did you?" He asked.

"I don't know." Sebastian scowled. _And why do I care, anyway? Damn these human emotions. 'Guilt' and 'regret...' Ugh._

Agni sighed again. Sebastian eyed him in annoyance, did he really need to keep sighing like that? "Describe what happened- in detail, but not too much." Agni added hastily. "That's the only way to know if you seduced him, consciously or not."

Sebastian dumped the shards of the cup in the trash and sat down again. "When we were speaking, I realized that I really, really wanted to kiss him again, so I did. We ended up on the floor." Sebastian winced, this was extremely awkward and he was sure he was blushing. Agni was too, he noticed, which made it slightly easier. "I... removed his shirt, and..." He bit his lip. "He told me not to stop, so I believed he was okay with it."

"How did he say it?" Agni asked, frowning.

"He said 'Don't stop.'"

"Are you sure he didn't mean, don't, stop?" Agni asked, pausing between the two words.

Sebastian blinked. "Oh... shit." He muttered.

Agni set his cup in the sink. "I see. You did not seduce him... consciously. It was still seduction, but not truly evil. He accidentally deceived you into thinking he wanted it, but you really should have gone slower. You need to apologize."

Sebastian blinked. He smirked and started to chuckle. He set his forehead on the still-damp table and burst out laughing, shoulders shaking with mirth. _Amazing. Tricked, by accident too! I've never been tricked before, and a mere child does it- on accident!_

Agni set a hand on his shoulder. "Sebastian? Are you alright?"

Sebastian lifted his head to look at his friend. "Yeah." He sat up. Agni sat back down. "Just... irony." Sebastian shook his head. "How can I apologize?"

Agni frowned. "I don't know. If I ever anger Soma, I usually make him a dinner for the two of us and talk to him while eating. Maybe you should try it!" Agni stood up. "You should set something up! I'll take over your duties for the day!"

Sebastian blinked. "Aa, thank you." He stood up. "I should probably get started." He frowned, walking towards his room.

Time to start some plans.

X

_Bocchan-_

_ I spoke to Agni about what happened. He cleared up a few things. Will you meet me on the roof at midnight?_

Ciel glared at the unsigned letter. _Bastard. He didn't need to tell Agni about this!_ He crushed the expensive paper in his hand and tossed it away. _How annoying! I'll go, I guess, but I'm not going to just believe what he says. I don't like being used like that!_

x

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to come."

"So was I." Ciel said, looking around. "You have a good eye for this sort of thing." He noted. They were on the roof, which had been used to host summer balls in Ciel's great-grandfather's time. Sebastian had cleaned it up remarkably well. There was a small table in the dead center of the dance floor, where Sebastian was sitting. Roses wreathed around the low fence around the edge of the roof- not enough to keep you from falling, just enough to warn you you were about to- and littered the ground occasionally.

Sebastian stood and pulled out the other chair. Ciel walked over and sat down. "Why am I here?"

Sebastian sat. There was a covered platter in the center of the table, and he lifted the lid. Ciel blinked, tiny chocolates, shaped like roses lay in a perfect circle around the rim, and strawberries floated aimlessly in milk pooled in the bottom of the platter. "I would like to apologize for my inappropriate conduct as of last night." He said serenely. "Agni suggested this."

Ciel scowled. _It's like some kind of... lover's meal!_ "Your apology is accepted, but I don't see why this was necessary."

Sebastian, who had picked up one of the chocolates, blinked. "That quickly? Bocchan, were you truly angry at me?"

"No." Ciel said with a sigh. "I was not precisely angry with you. I just dislike being used."

"Used." Sebastian carefully set the chocolate down, eyes flashing red briefly. "Do you believe I am the same as the people who tried to sully you?"

Ciel blinked slowly, processing what Sebastian had said. _The... same as them? _"No!" He protested.

"Why do you believe I used you?"

"Demons can't feel." Ciel said, frowning.

"Do you feel?" Sebastian countered.

Ciel glared at him. "Yes, but I was human!"

Sebastian held up one hand and pulled off one glove. Ciel frowned. _What is he doing?_

His nails were a pale gray.

_Weren't they black?_ Ciel looked up to meet Sebastian's eyes. _Were __Sebastian's eyes always this brown? And he's never tanned before, but he has a slight tan._ "Sebastian, what happened?" He asked, eyes widening.

"You gave some of your humanity to me. I believe that is why we have our connection, and why I can feel human emotions." Sebastian told him. "Angela turned you into a demon by melding our souls."

Ciel's eyes widened, his hands tightening on the metal edge of the table. He heard the groan of abused metal and quickly let go, barely noticing his actions. "She melded our souls?" He asked. "Not just mixed some of yours into mine?"

"Possibly." Sebastian said. "And while you become part-demon, I become part human." He smiled gently at Ciel. "I have changed."

Ciel clenched his fists and glared at his lap. "Wouldn't that weaken you?" He asked softly.

"In some ways, yes. I have lost a few of my demonic aspects, mostly emotions, though. Nothing I'll truly miss. Human emotions- at least the good ones- are heady and extremely enjoyable. My strength, If it has weakened, it is almost unnoticeable. My dexterity, I had thought had weakened, but that appears to have been the withdrawal from the Satandust. I have lost some of my resolve, but only the resolve to consume you. Truly, I believe this has only helped me."

"A long speech." Ciel said quietly. "But I don't believe I truly know why I'm here. An apology? That's done. If that were all, we'd be going inside now. It's cold."

"Would you prefer to go inside, bocchan?" Sebastian asked.

"No. The cold doesn't bother me, and it's... rather nice out here." Ciel raised his head and looked out at the stars. "The sky is clear tonight." He noted.

"Open wide."

"Huh?" Ciel jerked his head downwards, confused. Sebastian was holding up one of the chocolates, waiting patiently for Ciel to make sense of things. "What? No, I'm no-"

Sebastian set the chocolate inside his mouth. Ciel snapped his mouth closed, surprised, and nearly spit it out- weren't demons supposed to be unable to eat human food? But the chocolate tasted rather good- not at all sweet, and though he would have minded as a human, it worked very well for him as a demon. He bit into it, the flavor distracting him from what had just happened. He swallowed and glared at Sebastian. "What was that?" He demanded.

"Pure chocolate, bocchan. No sugar, and just enough milk to give it the right texture." Sebastian replied.

"No- why did you do that?" Ciel rephrased.

Sebastian frowned. "Did you mind?"

"N-ye-no. I don't know!" Ciel groaned. "Just answer my question!"

"I don't know." Sebastian admitted. "It just felt right."

"What's right about stuffing food in someone else's mouth..." Ciel grumbled. "I can feed myself."

"I see." Sebastian smiled at him. Ciel leaned on the table, disregarding manners and propping his elbows on it.

"You've changed quite a bit, Sebastian." He remarked. "You're almost sentimental."

"Do you mind?" Sebastian asked, taking off one glove and taking Ciel's chin in his hand.

He didn't give Ciel time to answer, just pressed his lips to Ciel's in a chaste kiss.

_No... I don't mind..._

_x_

"Bocchan, it is time to wake up." Ciel wearily opened his eyes, dragged unwillingly out of a pleasant dream. He eyed Sebastian blearily, annoyed at the interruption. He closed his eyes again and buried his face deeper into his pillow.

"Bocchan..."

"Bocchan."

"Ciel."

"_Ciel._"

"Oh, dammit." The blanket was suddenly torn away from Ciel. Ciel shivered, it was _terribly_ cold outside- it was probably snowing. But, determined to be stubborn, he just curled up around his pillow.

"Go 'way." Ciel grumbled.

Instead of obeying the order, Sebastian grabbed Ciel's shoulders and dragged him away from the pillow. "Ciel, get up. Now."

"No." Ciel kicked out, catching Sebastian in the stomach. The demon gasped as the air went out of his lungs, and he dropped Ciel. He gasped for a moment, forcing air back into his lungs.

"Ciel!" Sebastian groaned. "Just get up, will you?"

"No." Ciel curled back up.

"I didn't want to have to resort to this." Sebastian muttered. Ciel jerked upwards, that remark usually meant a glass of cold water-

Sebastian's hand entangled into Ciel's hair, and searing warm lips pressed into Ciel's cold ones. The demon wasted no time, and slipped his tongue into Ciel's mouth. Ciel nearly started to struggle, but relaxed when Sebastian put his other arm around Ciel's shoulders.

Sebastian pulled away as soon as Ciel started to respond. "Awake now?" The demon asked, chuckling, his breath warming Ciel's face.

"Yeah." Ciel muttered. "Sorry for kicking you."

Sebastian gave him a look of mixed amusement and bemusement. "It still surprises me every time you apologize for something. Before, you would have called me an idiot for not dodging."

"Would I have?" Ciel yawned, then frowned. "Sebastian, I'm hungry." He said, suddenly.

Sebastian blinked. "Already?" He asked. "Nevermind, I forgot how young you are." He said, forestalling Ciel's reply. "Allow me to dress you, and I will seek out a soul for you."

Ciel frowned. "Very well." _Do I really not mind eating souls?_ Ciel wondered. _I would have, once..._

He yawned. "Make sure today's outfit is warm." He ordered. "It is colder than I'd like."

Sebastian nodded. "I agree. We may have a good resistance to cold, but it is about negative thirty degrees out there." He sighed and set a red outfit next to Ciel. "Allow me to dress you?"

"Of course." Ciel stood. Sebastian unbuttoned his nightshirt and slid it off his shoulders. The thin silk slid to the floor, and Ciel stepped away from it, shivering in the cold air that now directly hit his skin. Sebastian paused, eyes sweeping over his form, before beginning to dress him. Ciel shifted, slightly uncomfortable with the burning look he'd seen in Sebastian's eyes.

Finished, Sebastian stood and bowed. "I will go retrieve a meal for you now." He announced.

"Mm." Ciel nodded. Sebastian left, closing the door behind him.

Ciel glanced at the rather inviting bed. _Oh, hell._ He thought. _I wish, but Sebastian would kill me, or worse._ He sighed and left the room, heading for his study- which would hopefully be a bit warmer. The manor was _freezing._

As he settled into the chair at his desk, he blinked at the large pile of paperwork. _I haven't even touched this in days. Oh, great._ He reached for a pen and got to work, feeling sleep deprived, hungry, and wretched.

"Ciellllll~!"

Ciel dropped the pen in surprise as Soma burst into the room. "Stop that!" He snapped, picking up the pen.

"But Ciel, I wanted to give you this! Agni finally finished it!"

He held something out to Ciel- a picture frame. Ciel took it, frowning, and then his jaw dropped.

It was a painting of him and Sebastian. Soma had apparently managed to either sneak into Ciel's room and get a photo to paint off of, or sneak into Ciel's room and paint them in their sleep. It was amazingly realistic, and a great piece of work- Agni had gotten Sebastian's collarbone perfectly, and the skin color was exact. On Ciel's collarbone, though, was a mark Ciel hadn't even noticed he'd had- a lovebite. He felt his cheeks burning, and set the picture carefully down on his desk. "Soma." He asked quietly. "Where did you get this?"

"I had Agni paint it! I went in to see why you were still asleep, and I had to get a picture!" He declared. "So I did, and then I had Agni paint it for you!"

Ciel counted to ten, and back, and then counted to ten in Latin. _Since when do I know Latin?_ He thought. Then he counted back to zero. "Soma, I..." He hesitated. The painting was truly beautiful, and he decided that he really liked it, but Soma had infringed on his privacy _and_ knew about his and Sebastian's... relationship? That seemed to be the closest word. "Thank you." He eventually sighed. "But please, don't go spreading this around." He asked, giving Soma an entreating look. "We need to keep this a secret."

Soma, who had started to wilt, perked up again, clearly happy that Ciel hadn't gotten angry. "Okay! I won't! Want me to ask Agni to paint you two some more?"

Ciel blushed. "Ah..." He stammered. He really, really wanted more paintings like the one Soma had given him, but he didn't want to ask.

Soma solved it for him. "Okay! I will!" He charged out of the room, leaving a bewildered Ciel just standing there staring after him. He looked down at the painting again and considered where to put it. _My bedroom? Occasionally other people are in there, but if I put it in a discreet place... definitely not in here, way too public. _He went over every room he used and tossed them all out the window, frowning. _Oh, hell, I'll just put it in my room. Underneath my bed curtain, so I can see it from where I sleep. Perfect._ He picked it up, listened for anyone coming down the hall, and ran full-speed to his bedroom.

A few minutes later, it was hung, with the curtain discreetly drawn over it, and Ciel was back at his desk. Someone knocked at his door. _Sebastian._ Ciel thought, deciphering the scent. "Come in." He called.

Sebastian opened the door and walked in carrying a tea tray. He had an amused smirk on his face. "Nice painting." He remarked. "Though I am not quite sure I'll forgive Soma for that."

Ciel winced. _How did he find out about it already?_ "Whose soul?" Ciel asked, yawning and holding out a hand for the mug.

"I don't know his name." Sebastian replied, handing him the cup. "He was a young child who had the bad luck to get cholera."

Ciel winced. "How old?"

"Probably around four." Sebastian sighed and set the tray on Ciel's desk. Ciel felt a pang of his conscience, if he ate the soul, the child would never reach Heaven. He set the cup down, thinking.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian asked. "Is something wrong?"

"He won't reach Heaven." Ciel said, frowning. He hadn't cared about the criminals or the others, but a child...

"He wouldn't have anyway." Sebastian said softly. He walked over to stand next to Ciel. "His soul had started to fade. If you consume him, he will live on in here." He placed a hand against Ciel's stomach. Ciel jumped, surprised.

"Don't do that!" He snapped, slapping Sebastian's hand away in annoyance. "But..." He hesitated, and reached for the cup. "Why was his soul fading?" He asked.

"He was lost in despair. He had almost completely faded when I took his soul."

Ciel drank the soul down. It was surprisingly easy- he barely even tasted it. "Thank you." Suddenly, he frowned. "Sebastian, what day is it?"

"The tenth of December." Sebastian replied. "We haven't been keeping track, have we?"

"No." Ciel turned to look out the widow. He opened the windows. _I was right, it's snowing._ "Four days." He murmured, frowning. "Four days, and it will be three years from then."

"Will you be alright?" Sebastian asked quietly.

"Probably not." Ciel sighed. "I probably never will be. They did really bad things to me, Sebastian."

Ciel glanced up at his butler and noticed Sebastian's eyes were red. "Sebastian?" He asked.

"Excuse me." Sebastian bowed, the picture of serenity, marred by the angry red his eyes glowed. "I seem to have lost control of my temper. I now wish I had killed them more painfully."

Ciel had to smirk at that. "So do I." He agreed. "Make sure that when we find Angela and whoever she works with, that they have the death they deserve."

"I always intended it, bocchan." Sebastian said softly. Ciel shut his eye, trying to block out the images that always assaulted him at this time of year. Blindly, he stood up, knocking his chair away. Sebastian caught him as he tripped, and held him tightly. "Call my name." He said. "You are outside of the cage. Call my name."

"Sebastian." Ciel whispered. "Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian." He wrested control over his emotions and stepped away, opening his eye. He shook his head to clear it. "Thank you." He said. "Please straighten up. I need a walk. Join me when you're done."

Sebastian bowed. "Understood."

Satisfied, Ciel left and headed for outside. Rodney had done an amazing job with the garden, even though he was practically mute and only appeared when it was required. The man was either in the garden, the kitchen, or his rooms, unless ordered to do otherwise by Marla, Sebastian, or Ciel himself. But despite his silence, he had an eye almost as good as Sebastian's and, although Ciel hated to admit it, more imagination. Sebastian had an amazing imagination, but Rodney's exceeded human bounds.

Because few things bloomed in winter, Rodney had to make do with evergreens, snow roses, and similar plants Ciel didn't know the names of. All of the normal plants had been shipped away to one of the greenhouses to keep alive until spring, and had been replaced with a winter wonderland of white, red, and green. The snow roses almost were whiter than the snow itself, and the evergreens were works of art. The bushes were trimmed in abstract shapes, and the trees were perfect Christmas trees. Ciel let out a low sigh, already feeling more grounded. His breath froze in front of him. He started off on a brisk walk, admiring the view. _Rodney has truly outdone himself._ He thought. He bent over and scooped up a handful of snow. The cold chilled his hand. He molded it into a pefect sphere, remembering.

_"Lizzy! That wasn't fair!" Ciel whined, lying in the snow with snow covering his chest. "There was a rock in it!"_

_ "Ciel! I'm sorry!" Lizzy ran and pounced on him, already crying._

Ciel tossed the snowball behind him.

"Was that necessary, bocchan?" Startled, Ciel whipped around. Sebastian was scraping snow off of his face, scowling.

Ciel smirked. "I didn't know you were there." He explained. "I just tossed it behind me."

"Truly?"

"You've told me yourself- demons can't lie." Ciel replied.

Sebastian inclined his head. "Indeed. However, as a demon of vengeance-"

Ciel almost didn't see him move before a snowball hit his face. He stumbled backwards, startled, as it slid down his face. He yelped as it slid into his shirt. "Not fair!" He shouted, for a moment reverting to a childish way of speaking.

"Since when are demons fair?" Sebastian teased, tossing a snowball into the air and catching it.

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "Stop this nonsense." He ordered.

Sebastian smirked. "Very well. Shall we take a walk, as you intended?"

"Yes." Ciel turned and started walking at a brisk pace. He heard Sebastian's footsteps crunching into the snow behind him, hurrying to catch up. Sebastian slowed down when he caught up with Ciel so they were walking side-by-side.

They walked in silence, admiring the garden. Occasionally Sebastian would dart off to the side to fix some miniscule detail Rodney had overlooked- Ciel could never tell what, it looked the same to him before and after.

"Look, the gardener planted a grove." Sebastian broke the silence first, pointing to a dark blot in the distance. Ciel squinted, and saw Sebastian was right- Rodney had taken a bunch of trees and planted them together to form a small grove with what looked like a path. Ciel quickened his steps, this was something new, and he wanted to see it.

He heard Sebastian chuckled behind him as the demon caught his thoughts. He ignored the demon.

They got there much faster than they would have before. Ciel didn't pause, just walked into the small grove. It turned out to have a clearing in what was probably the dead center where the branches locked together overhead, creating a evergreen ceiling. Ciel closed his eyes, it was amazingly peaceful.

"Mistletoe." Sebastian was suddenly not even an inch away. Ciel opened his eyes, startled, to meet the demon's amused ones.

"I don't follow those traditions." He said coldly, stepping away.

"Neither do I." Sebastian agreed. Contrary to his statement, he put a possessive are around Ciel's shoulders and pulled him close, capturing Ciel's lips in a searing kiss.

Despite all of his dislike for being touched, Ciel instantly gave in to Sebastian, pressing closer to the warmth. Their bodies molded together, sharing each others heat.

This time, Sebastian was the first to pull away. "That's the first time you've not struggled at all." The demon murmured. "Are you more comfortable with this now?"

Ciel gave a shaky laugh. "I still have my doubts." He admitted.

"Such as, we are both male?" Sebastian asked.

"Tch. That doesn't bother me nearly as much as it should." Ciel dismissed. "I'm just worried about... you've been distracting me from my goals." He sighed.

"Ah, but bocchan." He set one gloved finger against Ciel's lips. "Don't we have eternity? For you, and I, and our foe... are quite immortal." He smiled. "That gives us some time, does it not?"

Ciel thought it over. "I would still prefer to hurry." He said.

Sebastian inclined his head, agreeing, not loosening his grip on Ciel. "As would I."

"What really frustrates me..." Ciel scowled. "Why did she change me in the first place? What are her goals, what is she planning? I've always compared our little game to chess, but..." He sighed. "In what chess game can you make the enemy more powerful?" He set his forehead on Sebastian's chest. "And she took one of my most useful pawns. Who knows if Finny is still alive?" He asked, breathing in Sebastian's scent, mixed with the pine smell and the sharp air. "And if he is, is he still my pawn? Or is he hers now?"

"I wish I could answer." Sebastian sounded unhappy. "I have asked myself the same questions many times. In fact..." He sighed. "I have nothing to do anymore. The new servants take care of everything, and Maylene and Bard aren't destroying things anymore. I'm bored, Ciel, and thus have too much time to worry about these things." He picked up Ciel, who didn't struggle, and carried him over to a network of tree roots twisted in the design of a bench. He sat down, shifting Ciel on his lap. Ciel blushed, he'd never sat with anyone like this, not even his father. Vincent had disliked being touched by anyone other than Rachel, and surprising as it was, Ciel was no exception.

Nevertheless, He relaxed and allowed Sebastian to cradle him, feeling indecisive about whether or not he should protest. In the end, he just stayed silent and allowed Sebastian to talk.

"Why did she change you? Why didn't she just kill us? How did we gain this mental connection? How did I manage to overcome that drug? How did I save you? Did she let us go?" He sighed. "So many questions, and no answers. It is frustrating."

"I know." Ciel rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "And one I've been wondering about lately... what was she doing at Houndsworth? What purpose did that place serve... for... her..." Ciel stopped, then suddenly sat up straight, nearly bashing his face into Sebastian's.

"Bocchan?" Sebatian asked, startled. "What's wrong?"

_Pluto!_ Ciel thought. "Sebastian, where's Pluto?" He asked slowly.

Sebastian's eyes widened. "I haven't seen him since..." He thought. "Before we left for London." He said slowly.

"And what about the poisoned toys? I haven't heard anything about them!" Ciel scowled. "Damn it all! What else have we overlooked?"

Sebastian frowned. "The names of the people who sent you those letters of complaint... were they anyone you knew?"

"No. Commoners, most likely."

"Then they should be on a census somewhere." Sebastian thought, clearly calling up his perfect memory to check it. "They aren't there." He reported a moment later.

"Fake names?"

"Most likely."

Ciel frowned. "If all the evidence of the toys being poisoned were fake, then why would I get a mission from the Queen?"

"Unless the letter from the Queen was fake?"

"No. It was either a forgery beyond perfection or real."

"We can't rule out a forgery." Sebastian pointed out. "It was possibly Angela who sent it."

"Possibly. But if it's not, then Her Majesty is involved." Ciel pinched his forehead, despite not feeling a headache coming on. "I hope it's the first option."

"Maybe Her Majesty was tricked?" Sebastian suggested.

"No possible way. Her network of spies is amazing, and she triple-checks everything. If she was tricked, that would mean almost half the country was involved."

"Which should be safe to rule out."

"Yes, though we'd better not discard it completely." Ciel settled back down, huddling into the sparse warmth Sebastian gave off. "It is very strange to be talking so seriously when sitting in your lap." He grumbled.

Sebastian chuckled. Ciel wasn't looking at the butler's face, but he was sure that if he looked, Sebastian would be smirking. He scowled.

"I'm sure as a child, you would sit on Santa's lap and discuss business. How is this so different?"

"Aren't I still a child?" Ciel grumbled, not wanting to compare Sebastian to Santa. As far as he was concerned, the only similarity was that their names both started with an S.

"You haven't been a child in three years." Sebastian said, with so much certainly Ciel believed him.

Ciel closed his eye. "Yes." He sighed. "You're right." _Not since that time. What kind of 'childhood' could survive that?_

Sebastian's hand touched Ciel's cold cheek. "Relax, bocchan." He said, softly.

"Thank you." Ciel said as he relaxed.

Sebastian's hand slid up his face. Ciel instantly closed his eyes, surprised as Sebastian's hand covered the contract eye. His eyepatch fell away from his face. Sebastian's hand vanished, and Ciel opened his eyes. Sebastian was watching him with an unreadable gaze. "We should go in." Sebastian said eventually, shattering the silence. "The servants will worry for your health."

"Yes. They would, wouldn't they? I already consider them family." _Marla, the matron of the house and cook. Ardara, the silly daydreamer who considers herself my big sister. Rodney, who stays in the background but is the peacemaker. Sebastian, my butler, my demon, and..._ He cut himself off, remembering that Sebastian could read his mind. _Bard, the former cook and guard, who already seems to be taking a liking to Marla. Tanaka, former butler, steward, and my adopted grandfather since birth. Maylene, former maid and guard, who always makes mistakes and yet endears herself to us all._

Sebastian stood up, taking Ciel with him. Ciel glared at the demon. "I can walk." He snapped.

"I know." Sebastian smiled at him. "I'd just rather carry you."

"Oi! Put me down, now!"

"Is that an order, my lord?"

"Yes! Put me down, now!"

"You didn't mind a moment ago."

"Now!"

x

For the next three days, Ciel juggled catching up on paperwork, lessons from Sebastian (cleaning, he'd discovered, was actually _worse_ than paperwork, and the servants were very confused as to why Ciel needed to learn.), getting Soma out of the way, and all the other tasks he had. He had almost forgotten what time of year it was, and that suited him very well.

Then Elizabeth arrived, intent on making sure it was impossible to forget. And to make matters worse, she teamed up with Soma, Agni, Ardara, and Maylene, all of whom were intent on making his birthday miserable.

So he'd had to come up with a solution. He'd hidden in his office and ordered Sebastian to make sure no one got inside.

Ciel winced as he heard Elizabeth's ambulance cry outside the door. Sebastian said something, and Elizabeth started shouting. After a few minutes of the noise, Elizabeth finally went away.

Sebastian opened the door and stepped inside. He closed it and leaned against the door, looking exhausted. "Bocchan, bocchan, could you not have chosen a better fiancee?" He groaned.

"I didn't choose her." Ciel grumbled. "I don't even want a fiancee."

Sebastian chuckled, straightening. "I should hope that I satisfy you in the respect." Sebastian commented. Ciel blushed.

A knock came at the door.

Ciel glanced warily at Sebastian before relaxing as he caught Tanaka's scent. "Come in." He called.

Tanaka opened the door and stepped inside. "Young master, Lady Elizabeth is crying." He said. "I understand that you don't wish to be near her right now, but she is your fiancee."

Ciel sighed. "I understand. I'm coming." He stood and cast a weary look to Sebastian. "I wish to retire soon. Prepare my room."

x

In the end, it was almost midnight when Elizabeth finally went to bed. Everyone else had retired three hours ago. Ciel went to his room, and knew Sebastian was there before he opened the door. Sebastian was reading a book, and looked up when the door opened. He glanced back at the book for a moment and closed the page. He stood up. "That was quite a while, bocchan." He said lightly. "You made me wait."

Ciel groaned and sat down hard on the edge of his bed. "Every time Elizabeth almost stopped crying, I somehow got her started again. It took three and a half hours to calm her down, Sebastian. Three and a half hours."

"I am aware." Sebastian knelt in front of him, laying Ciel's nightshirt next to the younger demon. "Bocchan, your shirt is soaked." He commented as he unbuttoned Ciel's shirt.

"I know." Ciel groaned. "She insisted on crying on my shoulder."

He caught the red flash of Sebastian's eyes. "Jealous?" He asked sardonically.

"Is that what it is?" Sebastian asked. "I am unfamiliar with it."

"Hn. Most likely." Ciel stood to allow Sebastian to remove his trousers.

"I see." Sebastian slid the nightshirt over Ciel. Ciel lay down, relaxing into the warm covers. _Maybe as a demon, sleep is a waste of time, but I don't think I could give it up._ Ciel reflected. Sebastian picked up the candles and turned to leave.

"Wait." Ciel didn't know why he'd called out, but suddenly, he realized that he wanted Sebastian near. "Stay close to me." He moved over, making room for Sebastian.

The demon blew out the candles and set them onto the nightstand in the dark. He removed his shoes- Ciel was suddenly struck by how well he could see in the dark- and took off his jacket. He tossed them away in the darkness and climbed in. He settled under the covers and took Ciel into his arms.

Ciel initiated the kiss this time, tilting his head to reach Sebastian. For a moment, Sebastian was too surprised to respond, but returned it a moment later.

_Sebastian... I'm ready._ He spoke mind-to-mind, not wanting the break the kiss. _I'm ready._

He felt Sebastian's suprise. _Are you sure?_

_ Yes._

_ Then, bocchan..._

x

The clock struck midnight as they settled down to sleep. Ciel was almost speechless- the thing owners had tormented him with had been beyond everything he'd ever heard or read.

"Bocchan... happy birthday." Sebastian murmured.

Ciel froze as he realized what that midnight chime had meant. It was his birthday, the day everything had been ruined. He'd never had a good one since.

_Maybe, just maybe, this time will be different._

X

"Bocchan, it is time to wake up."

For once instantly alert, Ciel sat up. For some reason, he felt great. There was a strange energy running through him. He turned to Sebastian, who was still sitting next to him. There was a satisfied look in his eyes, The demon stretched, muscles straining. Ciel couldn't take his eyes off of Sebastian's chest, marked with the occasional lovebite but otherwise unmarked.

"Are you alright, bocchan?" Sebastian asked. "After last night, you might be in pain- I don't know how well you heal."

Ciel flushed. "No, I'm fine." He stretched. "Just happy." He smiled to himself.

Sebastian got out of the bed, and Ciel had to bite back a hiss as Sebastian's body was revealed to him. He looked like a marble statue carved to perfection, every curve outlined sharply in his pale skin. Sebastian smirked at Ciel's obvious captivation. "Now, bocchan, we have things to do today." He chastised. "Get out of bed."

Ciel flushed and scrambled out of the bed. He shivered as the cold air hit his bare flesh, but he was better off than Sebastian- his nightshirt was still halfway on. He pulled it around himself tighter.

Sebastian had pulled on his clothes by the time Ciel had gotten himself together. Ciel shoved away a twinge of disappointment. He wouldn't ever admit it out loud, but Sebastian was beautiful.

The way Sebastian smirked, Ciel knew that he'd heard it anyway. He flushed, cursing the lack of privacy. _I can't hear his thoughts..._ Ciel frowned at the thought. Sebastian knelt in front of him and cupped his face.

"If I could change that, I would." Sebastian said quietly. "And if I ever can, I will."

"You don't lie." Ciel said simply. Sebastian smiled and stood, holding Ciel's outfit.

"Yes." The demon agreed. "Then, bocchan, allow me to dress you."

x

"Sebastian's acting like a cat with cream." Agni remarked. Soma nodded.

"I wonder why?" Soma mused.

Ciel cast them a dark look. _I bet they'd like to know._ He smirked to himself.

"Ciel, can you tell us?" Soma looked up from the mat on the floor, eyes eager.

_My, bocchan, they certainly are eager._ Sebastian remarked mentally. _Do you think they'd go away and stop disrupting the schedule if we told them?_

"No!" Ciel blurted out loud. Soma blinked, clearly surprised by Ciel's vehement reaction.

"It was just a question-"

"Not you." Ciel broke in hurriedly, before cursing to himself. "I was talking to Sebastian." _Damn it! I can't lie anymore!_

"But he didn't say anything." Soma was clearly confused, and Ciel had to admit that he would be too in Soma's position.

"He was about to, I'm sure." Ciel said.

"How could you know?" Soma pursed his lips, screwing his face up in a parody of thoughtfulness.

"I just do." He scowled at Soma.

"But will you tell us then?" Soma eagerly leaned forward, already forgetting about his confusion.

"No." Ciel said firmly.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeaaaaseeeee?"

"No."

"Ciel! You're so mean!"

"I won't tell you. Go away."

"No."

"Sebastian..."

"Yes, my lord."

"No-nononono! It's fine! I'll leave!" Soma shrieked. He left before Sebastian could move, but Agni stayed behind. He had a small smile on his face.

"I think I know the reason." He remarked. Ciel blushed. "I did take over Sebastian's nightly duties, after all."

Ciel's eye widened. _Oh, damn._

He heard Sebastian mutter a curse.

"As I finished doing the rounds, I walked by Master Ciel's room. At first, I believed I was hearing things, but I suppose not. Congratulations, my friends." Before either of the shellshocked demons could say a word, Agni had followed after his master.

"This is an unexpected development." Sebastian eventually managed. "I didn't hear him, but..." Sebastian had the grace to flush slightly, "I was rather distracted."

Ciel _thumped_ his head onto the desk, spilling the ink he'd been writing with and ruining the calligraphy piece Sebastian had been coaching him through for the last thirty minutes.

He heard Sebastian sigh.

X

The next day, the area had completely frozen over, and even the evergreens died. Rodney had completely given up working on the garden, as he put it, "The snow's pretty enough." However, that didn't stop Butler Ash from dropping by with the awaited letter from the Queen.

"Her Majesty has a very simple mission for you this time." The oddly colored man said easily, still holding one of Tanaka's cups. Ciel sighed, something was really off about this man- he was way too familiar, and if it weren't for the fact that he didn't sense anything from him, he would have sworn the man was an angel like Angela. "A man who was carrying something important was killed. We need you to retrieve it."

"What manner of object are we looking for?" Ciel asked.

"That is unimportant. And do not try and find out what it is, either, or I will be forced to dispose of you." The man said calmly.

Ciel's eyes narrowed. "Understood, however, how am I supposed to give you what you need if I don't know what you're looking for?"

"It should be obvious when you see it, the man had nothing else on him. Well, I can tell you what it isn't- it isn't clothes, a watch, money, or anything like that." The man stood up. "I should be off, dear Ciel."

It took all of Ciel's will not to take the man down where he stood. _'Dear' Ciel? _Ciel thought murderously. _Who does he think I am?_

"Of course." He said calmly. "Thank you for coming. Tell Her Majesty not to worry."

"With one such as you on the case, she will not." Ash said calmly. "You are, after all, a demon."

Ciel's eyes went wide. _He can't know, right?_ He thought, feeling a rising panic. "A demon? Am I called as such?" He said lightly.

"Yes." Ash laughed. "As if! A young boy such as you, a demon? Nay, impossible, correct."

"It is indeed a foolish sentiment. I just do as Her Majesty says."

"A wise answer." Ash smiled one last time, bowed, and left.

Tanaka blinked. "He took my cup." The man observed thoughtfully.


End file.
